La défaite des Valar
by Lehonora
Summary: Sauron a la main mise sur la Terre du Milieu, son armée et celle de ses alliés parcourent les royaumes afin de les faire sombrer. La panique s'est emparée des peuples. Avec l'aide du Seigneur des Númenóréens noirs, Belzagar, il sème la terreur et lui promet le Royaume d'Arnor en guise de récompense pour sa loyauté. Mais une rébellion verra le jour.
1. Chapter 1 : Les ténèbres du Mordor

Chapitre corrigé le 16/11/13

Bonsoir,

Je donne quelques informations importantes concernant cette fic avant le premier chapitre. Je vais peut-être me répéter pour ceux déjà au courant mais je voudrai également informer ceux qui me liront pour la première fois.

Cette fic "La défaite des Valar" est la version restaurée de ma fic "La fatalité des Valar", son ancienne version. Ayant évoluée au niveau de la rédaction et sur certains points méritant d'être changé, j'avais décidé, il y a déjà un moment, de la réécrire. L'intrigue, l'histoire et les événements les plus importants vont rester les mêmes, ou à peu près, des personnages vont disparaître et d'autres vont prendre plus d'importance. Cette nouvelle version a une meilleure rédaction qui, je l'espère, vous donnera envie de lire.

L'ancienne version restera en ligne mais aucun nouveau chapitre ne verra le jour, la suite sera rajoutée à la nouvelle version quand j'en arriverai là, donc, désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite mais vous ne serez pas déçue, en tout cas, je l'espère.

Merci à mes lecteurs et mes nouveaux lecteurs, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'y réponds individuellement même s'il peut m'arriver d'avoir des retards.

_Les personnages, les lieux et les faits historiques ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Je respecte avec honneur ses œuvres et n'y apporte des modifications qu'en cas de besoins pour mes fictions. Seul le personnage de Léhonora Laïa alias Eldariel est ma propriété, ainsi que son histoire. Je vous remercie d'avance de ne pas me la prendre et ce, quelque soit mes fics._

_Merci de respecter mes rédactions et ne pas faire de plagiat concernant les intrigues et tout ce qui va avec, j'y travaille depuis des années et je ne veux pas travailler pour les autres._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les Ténèbres du Mordor<strong>_

Le combat faisait rage sur la plaine de Morannon et le courage des Homme surpassait la terreur qu'ils avaient d'imaginer le pire si Sauron ressortait vainqueur de cette guerre. Beaucoup ne renteraient pas chez eux mais chacun se battait pour sauver la Terre du Milieu et la libérer du Mal. Le Gondor, le Rohan, les Dúnedain luttaient ensemble, une lutte acharnée et presque désespérée car l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop nombreuse. Les Orcs ne cessaient d'affluer, ils étaient comme une noire vague que rien ne pouvait stopper, entourant et massacrant sans pitié ceux qui faiblissaient. Aucune armée n'avait son Capitaine, son Roi, officiellement déclaré, les héritiers légitimes avaient pris le commandement de chacune d'elle, rassemblant et unissant leur force pour s'opposer une ultime fois à Sauron. Venir devant la Porte Noire était un acte risqué et probablement suicidaire mais comment montrer à Sauron qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui si ce n'était en venant l'affronter sur ses propres terres ? En traversant le Gondor, les armées des Peuples Libres avaient récupéré des Hommes prêts à se battre alors qu'ils n'étaient pas des soldats. Peu importait l'issue de ce combat, ils ne se rendraient pas sans se battre, ils ne s'agenouilleraient pas et resteraient debout jusqu'au bout.

Tout n'était que cendre et poussière, la fatigue commençait à tirailler les Hommes mais leur courage les maintenait debout. Parmi ces soldats, une jeune Elfe combattait à leurs côtés, une jeune Elfe détenant une double origine car sa mère était une Princesse Elfe tandis que son père était un Homme, un grand meneur. Elle avait vingt-trois ans et elle maniait l'épée comme si elle était le prolongement de son bras, ayant appris dès son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait cessé de se perfectionner avec le temps même si elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Comment en était-elle arrivée à suivre cette voie la menant sur le champ de bataille ? Elle tenait beaucoup de son père, physiquement, mentalement même si elle avait des traits spécifiques aux Elfes comme les oreilles pointues et l'Immortalité. Rester à ne rien faire à Imladris n'était pas digne d'elle, elle avait souvent vécu sans son père durant son enfance et jamais elle ne s'était vraiment sentie comme une Elfe normale, comme une demi Elfe normale. Son instinct, sa nature, tout en elle l'emmenait vers le monde des Hommes. Partagée entre deux peuples, entre deux mondes, choisir entre sa mère et son père car leur chemin n'était pas destiné à se rejoindre, pas tant que la guerre serait présente en Terre du Milieu. De ses choix, elle en avait souffert mais jamais elle ne les avait regrettés, depuis l'âge de douze ans, elle a appris à vivre aux cotés des Dúnedain, quittant le refuge de Fondcombe pour brandir les armes.

Qui était-elle réellement ? Longtemps son identité fut gardée secrète, tout comme celle de son père, un secret afin de la protéger car elle était la dernière héritière de Númenor. Oui, son père était le Seigneur Aragorn, héritier des Royaumes de Gondor et d'Arnor, Capitaine des Rôdeurs du Nord. Le destin de Léhonora était lié au sien et elle aimait les siens, son peuple, celui de Númenor, celui des Dúnedain, elle avait leur sang dans ses veines, il brûlait comme une flamme et son sang Elfique n'était pas assez puissant pour l'égaler ou l'atténuer.

Le combat cessa brusquement quand un terrifiant grondement s'éleva du Mordor, la terre trembla sous leurs pieds, la cendre se souleva et tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait. Les Peuples Libres et leurs alliés regardèrent avec inquiétude cette noire terre qui semblait se réveiller soudainement, les Orcs s'écartèrent comme si la peur s'était emparée d'eux. L'attente d'un espoir sans doute impossible mais tant désiré, l'attente d'une défaite qui plongera le monde dans le chaos. L'attente était insupportable, le destin se jouait devant leurs yeux et personne n'était en mesure de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Léhonora se rapprocha de son père, son cœur battant la chamade d'une issue incertaine mais qui, pourtant, était déjà écrite. Ils étaient tous perdus, elle le pressentait, ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et cela se confirma quand un épais nuage enveloppa la Tour Sombre en laissant gronder davantage la terre comme si elle fêtait un événement. Le regard gris de la jeune Elfe se tourna vers son père qui tenta de la rassurer mais en vain, cela était presque ironique de vouloir rassurer quelqu'un dans une telle situation.

-J'aimerai que tu puisses fuir Léhonora mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Il sait qui tu es et en cela, j'ai peur pour toi.

Le regard bienveillant d'Aragorn se posa sur sa fille, jamais il n'aurait dû l'autoriser à la laisser venir, il aurait dû être plus ferme afin qu'elle obéisse et qu'elle reste en sécurité à Minas Tirith. Il lui prit la main et la serra fort dans la sienne pendant que Gandalf, le Prince Legolas, le Seigneur Eomer, le Maître Nain Gimli ainsi que les deux Hobbits, Merry et Pippin, les Dúnedain et des Capitaines d'armées se rapprochèrent, faisant un bloc en sachant qu'ils devraient affronter face à face le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au fur et à mesure, l'armée de Sauron s'écartèrent quand les Nazgùls se posèrent au sol, encerclant l'armée des Peuples Libres, les Hommes restant en arrière des Seigneurs. Quand le nuage se dispersa, l'œil de Sauron avait disparu, il avait dû reprendre forme humaine, c'était le pouvoir que lui conférait l'Anneau, que lui conférait le pouvoir qu'il avait conçu de ses propres mains. Le sol se calma et tout devint d'un calme pétrifiant pendant un long moment. L'ennemi semblait attendre tandis que Léhonora avait l'impression qu'elle allait faillir quand elle sentir le noir pouvoir de Sauron se rapprocher et grandir. Elle sentait l'Evenstar, le pendentif de sa mère brûler contre sa peau comme s'il tentait de la protéger. La jeune Elfe lâcha lentement la main de son père afin de reculer, elle recula tandis que les Orcs firent un chemin pour un étrange et terrifiant cavalier monté sur un cheval noir. Il portait une armure noire avec des fils d'or brodé sur le col et ralliant sa cape d'un rouge sang, attachée aux épaules par une broche en or avec, en son centre, un rubis. Son regard était d'un gris sombre, permettant de créer une nuance avec le noir intense de sa chevelure qui descendait en dessous de ses épaules, un noir si pur qu'il semblait presque avoir des reflets bleutés bien foncés. L'Anneau Unique flamboyait à son doigt, les écritures semblant vivre, danser.

-Comment avez-vous pu croire que vous parviendrez à la chute de mon royaume ? Il n'y existe aucune limite à mon pouvoir et à partir de ce jour, vous allez être les premiers témoins de sa grandeur, il empoisonnera vos terres comme une épidémie. Vous vous soumettrez ou vous mourez, je serai clément envers ceux qui décideront de s'incliner devant moi, je serai clément envers les terres des Seigneurs rejoignant mes rangs.

Sa voix était nette et tranchante, grave et sans pitié, sans compassion, il ne laissait ressentir que la puissance qu'il dégageait, que la cruauté dont il était capable de faire preuve. Son regard d'acier balaya l'armée des Hommes avant de se poser sur les Seigneurs et meneurs, les jugeant un par un comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. A leurs symboles, il savait parfaitement qui était qui : le Seigneur de Rohan, le Magicien Blanc qui avait vaincu Saroumane, un Prince Elfe et…le Seigneur de Gondor. L'Intendant était devenu fou et le seul fils qui restait de cette lignée n'était pas aussi âgé que l'homme qui se tenait là, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un simple gondorien, non, il portait l'armure royale. Il brandissait Andúril et ce regard était celui d'un Númenóréen, Sauron les avait longtemps côtoyés pour repérer leurs descendants d'un simple regard, ils se ressemblaient tous.

Sauron fit avancer sa monture, prenant de haut tous ceux qui se tenaient devant lui. Son ennemi le défia du regard, ils s'affrontèrent mais aucun des deux ne céda avant que le Seigneur de Mordor ne descende de son cheval.

-Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, ce moment de pouvoir enfin affronter un héritier de Númenor. Quelle lâcheté de se cacher durant tout ce temps.

-La lâcheté n'appartient qu'à celui qui envoie ses hommes au combat sans sortir des murs de sa demeure, répliqua sèchement le Dúnadan.

-Je vous offre un combat singulier.

Non, tout ce que Léhonora ne voulait pas, son père n'était pas assez puissant pour affronter Sauron en duel de la sorte, sans parler que le combat qu'ils venaient de mener l'avait épuisé. Cependant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en moquait éperdument, ce qu'il voulait, s'était de le voir à genoux devant lui, de montrer à tous ces hommes que l'espoir qu'ils avaient mis sur lui s'envolait. Personne ne put empêcher le combat car Sauron ne donna pas le choix et Gandalf dû retenir la jeune Elfe d'agir mais comment rester là à ne rien faire pendant que son père était engagé dans un combat perdu d'avance ? Aragorn tint bon, ne voulant pas faire ce plaisir à Sauron de tomber face à lui. Cependant, il ne faisait pas le poids, il le savait, tout le monde le savait mais le pire restait à savoir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait de le tuer là, maintenant, ou de lui laisser la vie sauve. Au sol, Aragorn avait laissé échapper son arme et Sauron était prêt à frapper, s'avançant lentement afin d'être assez proche pour donner le coup fatal. Non, Sauron n'allait pas laisser son plus grand ennemi en vie maintenant qu'il l'avait sous sa main.

-Non, _Adar_, s'écria Léhonora en échappant à l'emprise du Magicien Blanc qui l'avait retenu jusque-là.

La jeune Elfe accouru vers les combattants afin de rejoindre son père, elle était prête à supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres de lui épargner la vie. Oui, elle était capable de tout pour sauver la seule personne qui lui restait car sa mère n'allait pas rester en Terre du Milieu, le Seigneur Elrond ne le permettra pas au vu des événements. Se retrouver seule dans un monde assombrit par les ténèbres, elle doutait avoir le courage de surmonter cela sans son père. Léhonora n'eut pas le temps de rejoindre son père car elle dut passer non loin de Sauron qui l'attrapa par les cheveux en la repoussant avec brutalité et se coupa la lèvre en retombant sur le sol.

-Espèce de pourriture ! Ne porte pas la main sur elle, fit Aragorn en se relevant mais il se stoppa de faire le moindre geste.

Le regard du Dúnadan était haineux, d'une rage encore plus brûlante que le feu. La pointe de l'arme de Sauron se tenait à quelques centimètres de la gorge de sa fille, quand elle avait voulu se retourner pour se redresser, elle s'était vivement arrêtée quand elle avait vu cette pointe si proche, trop proche, d'elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un signe de tête avant que trois Númenóréens Noirs n'attrapent Aragorn afin de l'immobiliser et de l'attacher. Aragorn avait du pur dégoût envers ces individus, son propre sang qui les trahissait. Après la destruction de Númenor, comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils se rallier à lui ? Mais cela faisait des siècles que cela durait et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Par peur, par ambition, chacun de ces hommes avaient ses propres raisons pour embrasser les ténèbres. Sa fille fut relevée par deux d'entre eux et le sang du Dúnadan ne fit qu'un tour quand les mains de ses traîtres se posèrent sur elle. Elle n'était plus en sécurité, jamais elle ne l'avait été mais désormais, la situation était bien pire. La mort serait une douce délivrance comparée à ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire d'elle. Ils la considéraient comme une impure, indigne à son sang, le souillant de par son côté maternel. En cachant son identité, Aragorn avait pu la protéger durant de longues années avant qu'elle ne décide, de sa propre volonté, à tout révéler, ne pouvant plus vivre dans le mensonge et étant assez âgée pour faire son propre choix. Tôt ou tard, cela se serait fait mais aujourd'hui, ce sera un combat autre que par les armes qu'elle devra livrer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'elle, captant son regard gris dans le sien et passa tendrement une de ses mains dans sa chevelure châtaigne emmêlée attachée en queue-de-cheval. La jeune Elfe ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas le regard de son ennemi et elle crut que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser tant la terreur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle était forte, elle avait un caractère de feu mais en cet instant, l'angoisse de l'avenir la paralysait presque, face à Sauron, c'était comme si tout s'envolait, comme si le courage l'avait déserté.

-Emmenez-les tous dans les geôles, ordonna-t-il, quant à toi, tu auras droit à mes appartements.

Etait-ce une larme qui coula sur son visage ? Oui, une larme, non, deux, et elle fut emmenée, marchant non loin de Sauron quand il remonta sur sa monture tandis que les autres furent emmenés à l'écart, empruntant un autre chemin, celui des cachots, celui de la torture. Elle tenta de se débattre, de se défaire de l'emprise des Númenóréens Noirs.

-_Adar, adar_, appela-t-elle par désespoir mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ?

Elle allait être seule, elle était seule, marchant sur cette terre en cendre. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce que Sauron voulait-il faire d'elle ? Que pouvait-elle lui apporter ? La briser ? Elle se battrait mais face au Mal qu'il était, elle finirait par faillir, elle le savait. Il haïssait les Númenóréens et tous leurs descendants qu'étaient les Dúnedain, il allait la faire souffrir pour assouvir sa vengeance, sa haine. Cependant, il l'aurait envoyé aux cachots comme les autres, non ? Sauf s'il en faisait une affaire personnelle, voulant s'occuper personnellement de la dernière héritière, oui, la dernière car, si elle venait à mourir ainsi que son père, le trône de Gondor et d'Arnor seront libres, la chute totale de son peuple. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, pour les siens, elle se devait de se battre, de rester debout et c'était ce qui allait lui donner la force et le courage de combattre sa terreur qui la paralysait.

Les Númenóréens Noirs l'amenèrent dans une chambre spacieuse coupée en deux parties, la première étant la chambre en tant que telle avec un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie de couleur rouge, et la seconde partie était séparée par une porte qui menait à une salle de bain. Léhonora resta près de l'entrée, devant la porte à observer la chambre et refusant d'aller plus loin surtout avec ces deux individus qui ne la lâchaient pas.

-Avance, fit l'un d'eux en la poussant en avant.

Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Prise de rage, elle se retourna et le frappa en plein visage, annonçant qu'il se devait de vouvoyer une Dame de son rang. Commettait-elle une erreur pour agir ainsi ? Peut-être pas, alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir une correction de sa part, son compagnon d'arme lui stoppa le bras.

-Il a dit que personne ne devait porter la main sur elle. Je ne tenterai pas d'attirer sa colère, conseilla-t-il.

Une bonne chose pour la jeune Elfe qui regarda les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière et sans oublier de la fermer à clé. Piégée, elle était piégée, prisonnière de cet endroit. Crier et taper contre la porte ne servirait à rien, personne ne l'entendrait, enfin, pas ses alliés et amis, et personne ne viendra la libérer. En cet instant, elle se considérait vraiment comme étant seule, elle devrait faire avec, elle devrait vivre, ou survivre serait plus exacte, sans aide extérieure. Elle devrait se débrouiller par elle-même, sans le regard bienveillant de son père, sans sa voix pour la rassurer dans les moments sombres, sans ses étreintes pour lui redonner le sourire. Les larmes qu'elle avait réussi à retenir menacèrent de ressurgir sans rien pour les en empêcher, avait-elle le droit de les laisser sortir ?

Elle ignora combien de temps elle attendit dans cette chambre, elle ne prit même pas la peine de se changer malgré les robes qu'il y avait dans l'armoire, elle mit juste de l'eau fraîche dans une bassine qu'il y avait à disposition afin de se débarbouiller un peu le visage remplit de sueur et de poussière. Ensuite, elle passa son temps à tourner en rond, se posant des milliers de questions, sursautant à chaque pas dans le couloir, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un ouvre enfin cette porte mais en vain. Elle attendit, la peur au ventre d'ignorer ce qui allait arriver aux siens et à elle. De nombreuses heures passèrent avant que deux individus armés ne viennent la chercher, il s'agissait des mêmes personnes qui l'avaient emmené en ce lieu. Le regard sauvage, elle resta à bonne distance, voulant savoir ce qu'ils voulaient avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit de leur part.

-Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit Princesse. Notre Seigneur désire votre présence alors autant faire ce qu'on vous ordonne.

Ils voulaient qu'elle obéisse à un Seigneur qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme tel ? Elle avait une réplique cinglante mais elle allait attendre d'être en face de Sauron avant de la sortir, elle lui était destinée et cela lui montrera à quel point elle refuserait de s'incliner devant lui. Il n'était qu'un tyran, un être sanguinaire qui ne méritait pas de respect et ceux qui le lui donnaient, le faisaient par peur ou par intérêt. Elle avait beau avoir la sensation de faillir, de disparaître en poussière devant lui, elle avait encore ce courage de sauver les siens et la Terre du Milieu, rien n'était définitivement perdu même si beaucoup risquaient de facilement perdre espoir après cette journée. Léhonora ne devait pas se laisser influencer par les sentiments qui l'étouffaient en sa présence, elle se devait d'essayer de passer au-dessus de cela mais elle savait qu'elle devrait apprendre à le faire. L'aura de Sauron était puissante et si maléfique qu'il était difficile de vouloir se dresser contre lui.

Ils la menèrent dans une grande salle, la salle du trône de toute évidence. L'atmosphère était glauque et froide. Les Seigneurs d'Harad se tenaient là ainsi que les Capitaines des Númenóréens Noirs et tous les chefs des alliés de Sauron. Devant eux, les Seigneurs des Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu, enchaînés comme de vulgaires animaux, la jeune Elfe était impuissante face à cela, elle ne pouvait que subir ce qui se passait.

-Mes armées s'avancent sur les terres du Gondor à l'heure où nous parlons, en ce qui concerne les autres royaumes, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne tombent sous mes assauts.

Personne ne pouvait stopper les armées du Mordor, les Hommes avaient subi de lourdes pertes avant même de venir sur les plaines de Morannon, ceux qui étaient restés pour protéger les cités ne tiendraient guère longtemps et tous les Seigneurs restés sur leurs terres seraient amenés devant le Seigneur du Mordor. Et les Dúnedain, il allait les traquer un par un afin d'éviter qu'ils parviennent à faire renaître le courage chez les Hommes, afin d'éviter qu'un Capitaine ai la force et la volonté de tous les mener de nouveau au combat, ils étaient ses pires ennemis et il se devait de tous les éliminer. Léhonora ferma les yeux en entendant ces paroles, tous les siens allaient être exterminés jusqu'au dernier et aucun endroit n'était plus sûr désormais. La magie des Elfes de Lorien et d'Imladris s'estomperait lentement face à la noire puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle savait qu'ils accueilleraient les réfugiés mais combien de temps tiendraient-ils ?

-J'offre une porte de sortie pour tous les Seigneurs, soumettez-vous et vos terres seront épargnés, votre peuple aura la vie sauve.

-Aucun fils de Gondor ne se soumettra, déclara Aragorn et Eomer le suivit dans son discours en déclarant également aucun fils de Rohan ne se rallierait à lui.

Cependant, ils étaient bien conscients que certains, afin de protéger leurs terres et leurs habitants, seraient prêts à accepter les conditions de Sauron mais dans l'unique but de protéger le peuple, dans le fond, dans leur cœur, la lutte continuerait. Mais en le déclarant haut et fort, les deux Seigneurs annonçaient par la même occasion que le combat n'était pas encore fini, qu'il était loin d'être finit et qu'ils ne se soumettraient pas sans le livrer. Les Seigneurs des Hommes présents comprirent le message et aucun d'eux ne s'inclina face à Sauron. Léhonora en sourit intérieurement, il en faudra plus à Sauron que cette victoire pour faire plier les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu et il le sut dès cet instant. Le regard noir, il se tourna vers la jeune Elfe qui ne se donnait pas le droit de faillir devant lui, et encore moins en présence des Seigneurs des Hommes. Voulait-il qu'elle s'incline ? Qu'elle montre l'exemple ? Elle l'ignorait un peu mais sa réplique en disait bien long.

-Sachez que je ne m'inclinerai pas devant un Seigneur que je refuserai de reconnaître comme le mien ou comme celui d'un autre peuple.

Au moins, elle était clair et nette, plus précis, elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Sauron ne répondit en rien, se contentant d'un regard pour que ses hommes ramènent les prisonniers dans leurs cachots respectifs. Ensuite, il demanda aux différents Capitaines de rejoindre leurs troupes, qu'ils n'aient aucune pitié face aux résistants. Il allait prendre de force le contrôle de la Terre du Milieu et il ira jusqu'au bout, faisant tout pour y parvenir.

-Que voulez-vous de moi ? finit par demander Léhonora quand les Capitaines commencèrent à quitter la salle du trône et que personne ne l'avait embarqué pour la ramener dans ses appartements.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avança vers elle.

-Vous êtes la dernière héritière de Númenor, l'héritière du Royaume Perdu d'Arnor et du Royaume du Gondor. J'ai une vengeance personnelle à accomplir et quoi de mieux d'avoir la dernière descendante de la lignée royale entre mes mains ?

Sa voix était d'une pure cruauté, s'il ne l'avait pas tué, s'il ne l'avait offert à ses hommes, c'était parce qu'il voulait la garder pour lui, la garder en vie afin de mieux la détruire, elle, la dernière héritière des grands Rois de Númenor. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il aurait voulu une descendance mais il les haïssait si profondément que cela serait une souillure pour lui.

-Ne croyez pas que vous parviendrez à détruire les miens si facilement. Les Dúnedain ne vont pas se laisser piéger, ils lutteront et rassembleront de nouveau les Hommes pour provoquer votre chute.

-Votre père l'a fait et il a échoué.

-Vous n'êtes pas invincible, mes ancêtres sont parvenus à vous vaincre par le passé.

Le rire de Sauron la fit brusquement reculer, pourquoi ce rire ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle en avait la forte impression et cela lui déplut grandement.

-Il y a un avantage que je n'avais pas lors de cette Première Guerre Princesse.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. En attendant, profitez de vos appartements et nettoyez-vous un peu, je ne veux pas que vous salissiez mon sol. Ramenez-là, finit-il par ordonner.

La jeune Elfe ne résista pas, il fallait qu'elle se repose pour ensuite mieux réfléchir à la situation. A l'heure actuelle des choses, elle n'était pas en état de négocier, de faire quoi que ce soit entre la fatigue et la haine qu'elle nourrissait envers son ennemi, cela pourrait lui faire commettre des erreurs et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Si elle devait agir, elle devra le faire après mûre réflexion parce que personne ne pourra l'aider et qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir aider les siens, Sauron faisait peut-être une erreur en ne la mettant pas dans les geôles. Cependant, parviendrait-elle vraiment à se reposer, à récupérer le sommeil perdu ? Cela semblait bien difficile mais il fallait qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme pour le combat à venir, pour celui qui ne faisait que de commencer.

De retour dans ce qui étaient ses appartements, elle s'enferma bien dans la salle de bain afin d'être sûr que, en cas d'idées derrière la tête, personne ne puisse pénétrer pendant qu'elle serait dans son bain. L'eau était déjà chaude, un serviteur avait dû recevoir l'ordre de préparer tout cela avant qu'elle ne revienne. C'était étrange ce comportement du Seigneur des Ténèbres de veiller au minimum à son confort et, en même temps, de traquer les siens et d'être sa prisonnière car c'était le cas, elle était sa prisonnière, elle ne pouvait être rien d'autre hormis de servir de cible pour ses humeurs et ses idées de vengeance envers son peuple. Elle avait sans doute le malheur d'être une femme, si son père avait eu un fils, cela en aurait été tout autre et justement, peut-être que, dans le fond, elle avait un minimum de chance. Elle n'était pas enfermée dans les cachots, elle était sous le toit même de Sauron, sous le toit qui abritait ses Capitaines, ses plans de bataille, les plus sombres secrets se tenaient ici. Léhonora devait essayer de voir un bon côté à cette situation, bien qu'elle aurait préféré rester avec les siens, surtout pour éviter d'imaginer ce dont Sauron serait capable envers elle, elle pouvait avoir un avantage en étant ici.

La jeune Elfe ne s'attarda pas dans son bain, se séchant et enroulant la longue serviette autour d'elle, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris de quoi se changer mais, apparemment, le serviteur ayant préparé la salle de bain avait également pensé à pendre une robe contre le mur. Elle était en soie rouge avec un enlacement de fil d'or sur le col. La robe était simple hormis cela, les manches étaient larges mais pas trop longues, s'arrêtant aux poignets. La jeune Elfe l'enfila facilement et due avouer qu'elle la portait bien, cintrée jusqu'à la taille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une ceinture, cependant, elle mettait trop en valeur ses formes féminines et cela lui déplut quelque peu. C'était un goût qu'elle n'appréciait guère, trop de regards sur son corps, ce regard des hommes prouvant à quel point leurs pensées pouvaient rapidement dévier quand ils voyaient une belle jeune femme. Pourtant, Léhonora devrait faire avec, ses vêtements de combat n'étaient plus utilisables, trop sales, trop abîmés même s'ils étaient recousus.

Au début, elle tourna en rond dans la chambre, essayant d'imaginer des plans de sortie ou d'imaginer l'horreur que devaient vivre les prisonniers dans les cachots. Cela n'était pas la bonne méthode pour garder le moral ou la tête froide mais elle trouvait difficile de faire autrement. La jeune Elfe s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la plaine de Gorgoroth, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir toute la plaine jusqu'à la Porte Noire, les hautes montagnes aux pierres acérées comme des rasoirs mais elle ignorait où pouvaient se trouver les cachots, où l'endroit se situait, sans doute bien dissimulé. La porte-fenêtre était coincée, comme si elle allait faire le mur, elle était bien trop haute dans la tour pour tenter quoi que ce soit, de plus, il était impossible de l'escalader. Léhonora se dirigea vers la porte mais, bien entendu, celle-ci était fermée à clé. Elle s'agita un peu dessus bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas. Elle était vraiment enfermée entre ces murs sans aucun moyen d'en sortir. Enfoncer la porte ? Comme si elle avait la force physique de le faire.

-Allez, ouvre-toi, fit-elle cependant en forçant plus mais en vain.

Ce n'était pas de simples portes qu'il y avait, elles étaient solides et épaisses. Léhonora appuya sa tête contre la porte, respirant un bon coup avant de se laisser glisser au sol, priant les Valar de tous les protéger, qu'ils leur donnent le courage de surmonter leur peur et la terreur, l'horreur, dont Sauron faisait preuve. Elle ne le croyait pas quand il disait qu'il la voulait uniquement dans le but de se venger des siens, il y avait autre chose, peut-être plus qu'elle ne saurait jamais ou qu'elle ne saurait que trop tard pour agir. L'avenir était incertain, si elle devait utiliser son Don de Voyance, il serait incorrect, flou et sous la tension, elle serait incapable de le contrôler, de le maîtriser et puis, serait-il judicieux de connaître une bride d'avenir ? Pas besoin d'avoir des prémonitions pour savoir qu'il se ferait avec violence et douleur. Non, ne valait mieux pas connaître le futur. La jeune Elfe resta au sol durant un long moment, quelques larmes lui brouillant la vue, elle avait peur de faire face à cette épreuve seule, sans son père pour l'aider et la soutenir. Elle s'était toujours reposée sur ses épaules en cas de difficulté.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des pas se rapprochant de la porte, elle se releva rapidement en s'éloignant de l'entrée qui fit apparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'avança dans la chambre tandis qu'elle recula, voulant préserver un semblant de distance de sécurité, cela ne servirait peut-être pas à grand chose mais c'était psychologique. Sauron se stoppa, se contentant de la regarder, de voir si elle osait le défier du regard et combien de temps elle tiendrait. Autant dire qu'il était impressionné de sa force mentale, elle aurait pu craquer depuis longtemps, céder face à lui comme une brindille cédant sous la force du vent mais non, elle tint bon et il lançait les paris pour savoir combien de temps elle resterait debout. Elle savait surmonter sa peur afin qu'elle ne prenne pas le contrôle même si, face à lui, cela était plus compliqué vu l'aura qu'il dégageait, mais la peur faisait faire des erreurs et elle avait appris depuis longtemps à la maîtriser un minimum. Léhonora avait un sacré caractère, bien trempé et enflammé, elle n'était pas du genre à tenir sa langue dans sa poche mais elle faisait cela avec modération, sachant mesurer ses paroles, elle était de sang royal par son père et princier par sa mère, elle se devait de faire honneur à ses deux peuples qui étaient les siens.

-Je crois que ceci vous reviens de droit désormais, fit-il en posant sur le lit un tissu qui contenait l'anneau de Barahir, l'anneau qui se transmettait à sa lignée depuis un bon nombre de générations, je vous avais dit que votre père avait échoué, il était temps de le déclarer officiellement.

-Qu…où est-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un rire glacial et amusé, amusement qui ne s'effaça pas quand Léhonora se jeta presque sur lui. Sauron l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur, l'emprisonnant entre ses doigts pendant que la jeune Elfe laissait couler ses larmes devant la rude vérité.

-L'un de nous devait mourir, l'affrontement était inévitable depuis le temps qu'il se cachait et que je le traquais.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Votre vengeance, c'était envers mon père, c'était lui l'héritier de la couronne, pas moi. J'aurai été un fils, vous m'aurez également tué, fit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Vous savez réfléchir mais si vous tenez à le savoir, très bien. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point la présence d'une femme m'a manqué, de ne plus sentir sa chair contre la mienne, de ne plus pouvoir se dire « elle est mienne ». C'est vrai, c'était votre père que je voulais mais vous, vous êtes sa fille unique, descendante des Rois de Númenor…les femmes de Númenor étaient éblouissantes et à vous voir, j'ose croire que cela ne s'est pas estompé avec le temps.

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai me toucher, vous avez bien compris ?

-C'est moi le maître ici et personne d'autre, cependant, j'avoue que gâcher ce joli visage serait regrettable. Je sais m'occuper des femmes.

-Ah oui ? En les mettant de force dans votre lit ?

-Nous saurons cela le moment venu, en attendant, j'ai des affaires plus urgentes qui attendent.

Et il la jeta au sol, la laissant là avant de sortir de la chambre. Léhonora resta par terre, pleurant sur la mort de son père, sur ce que Sauron avait l'intention de faire avec elle. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'avait pas précisé vouloir de descendance, dans tous les cas, elle refusera de porter son enfant, elle préféra mourir plutôt que d'avoir un monstre grandir dans son ventre. Et puis, Sauron ne voulait sûrement pas avoir un descendant avec le sang de son pire ennemi et Léhonora tentait de se rassurer sur cela.

-Papa, qu'ai-je ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans toi ? Je n'y arriverai pas, je n'y arriverai pas.

Elle avait perdu son pilier, celui qui la maintenait debout et elle n'avait même pas pu le voir une dernière fois, celui qu'elle aimait le plus en ce monde. Comment se dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son regard bienveillant ni même se réconforter dans la chaleur de ses bras ? Etre forte, garder la tête haute pour tous les siens qui allaient devoir fuir et se cacher, après tout, même si Halbarad, le plus proche cousin et ami d'Aragorn était officiellement désigné comme Capitaine des Dúnedain depuis qu'Aragorn avait décidé de revendiquer le trône qui lui revenait de droit, Léhonora était désormais celle qui devait tous les conduire, elle était une femme, certes, mais elle entretenait de bonnes relations avec les siens qui la respectaient et seraient prêts à la suivre. Pour eux, elle se devait de ne pas baisser les bras, pour son père qui ne voudrait pas la voir s'apitoyer sur son sort mais en attendant, elle se permettait de pleurer, de pleurer sur le sol glacial de la tour sombre tandis que la Montagne du Destin grondait non loin de là.


	2. Chapter 2 : Un poignard dans l'âme

_Chapitre corrigé le 16/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un poignard dans l'âme<strong>_

Léhonora était désemparée, effondrée après la mort de son père, elle se forçait à rester debout pour affronter son ennemi mais elle avait si mal qu'elle ignorait comment faire. Restant enfermée dans cette chambre, elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de tourner en rond à longueur de temps ou de pleurer sur le lit en attendant qu'un serviteur lui apporte un repas deux fois par jour, un peu radin le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais elle ne se plaignait pas en pensant à tous ces prisonniers qui devaient souffrir dans ces geôles. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là ? Elle ne le savait pas, plusieurs jours sans doute, le temps semblait s'être fixé. Il était difficile de déterminer l'avancée du soleil alors que les terres du Mordor étaient en grande partie recouvertes par l'épais nuage venant du volcan, la jeune Elfe se référait donc en tournant son regard vers l'Ouest et observait si les terres étaient éclairées par le soleil ou non. Elle ne voyait pas les étoiles, ces étoiles si rassurantes au simple regard, elle ne pouvait plus sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, tout n'était que ténèbres et chaleur, mais une chaleur étouffante, oppressante. La seule lumière de réconfort était l'Evenstar qu'elle portait, la seule lumière sur cette terre qui pouvait transpercer l'ombre de Sauron. De même qu'elle portait l'anneau de sa lignée, l'anneau de Barahir avec ces deux serpents jumeaux aux yeux d'émeraude qui s'unissaient sous une couronne de fleurs d'or, portée par l'un tandis que l'autre la mordait, l'un des trésors des Rois de Númenor, son héritage et sans doute le seul, ou tout du moins, le combat était loin d'être gagné pour récupérer ce qui revenait de droit à sa famille.

Allongée sur le lit, elle chercha une possible solution pour agir, pour éviter de rester là, à prendre racines pendant que Sauron s'avançait en Terre du Milieu, tuant sans vergogne et traquant les siens, traquant les Elfes également mais leur magie protégerait leur royaume pendant un moment même si elle ignorait combien de temps. Plus son pouvoir grandirait, moins celui des Elfes pourrait lutter. La Lorien, Imladris et la Forêt Noire avaient déjà subi de lourdes pertes, les royaumes des Elfes n'avaient pas été épargnés par la guerre, leurs défenses étaient déjà affaiblies et le Seigneur des Ténèbres envoyait une nouvelle armée, toute fraîche. Léhonora voyait déjà la belle forêt de Lothlorien sous les flammes, elle voyait les Elfes du Roi Thranduil fuir leur royaume qui était déjà bien ravagé, il avait été le plus durement touché. Et Fondcombe ? La vallée permettra-t-elle aux Elfes de pouvoir fuir ? Les armées du Mal auraient du mal à passer les montagnes mais elles y parviendraient tôt ou tard. Et les royaumes des Hommes ? Ce n'était qu'une question de jour avant que le Gondor ne tombe et le Rohan suivrait.

Léhonora ferma les yeux afin d'éviter de trop penser à tout cela et fit tourner son anneau entre ses doigts. Respirant un bon coup, elle se redressa sur le lit. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde espoir, qu'elle sombre dans le désespoir, son père ne le voudrait pas et les siens, les Dúnedain comptaient à présent sur elle. Elle faisait confiance à Halbarad pour les diriger comme il l'avait si souvent fait mais avec la mort de leur Roi, elle sut qu'il leur fallait un espoir, un message leur disant de continuer la lutte, de libérer la Terre du Milieu du monstre qui voulait y régner de force. Elle était fille de Roi, elle avait le sang de Númenor dans les veines, un sang chaud et réactif. En réfléchissant calmement, elle savait qu'il fallait libérer ces hommes enfermés dans les geôles, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ils devaient tous être bien surveillés, surtout les Seigneurs. C'était un plan perdu d'avance mais elle se devait d'essayer, de tenter quelque chose. Peu importait la réaction de Sauron, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait peur de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à s'incliner face à lui, à se soumettre par crainte de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Elle n'était pas une descendante de Númenor pour rien et elle ne se laisserait pas corrompre comme certains des siens l'ont été par le passé. La première chose à faire était de sortir de cette chambre mais elle était fermée à clé, la seule personne qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était ici, c'était un serviteur, jamais Sauron n'était revenu ni même ces Númenorèens Noirs qui servaient de chiens au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son unique chance de sortir d'ici était de tendre un piège quand il reviendrait, cependant, comment faire pour quitter la tour ? Elle aurait bien le temps de réfléchir à cela une fois hors de cette chambre.

La jeune Elfe avait pu remarquer une chose de positive et qui allait être à son avantage, le Mordor ne semblait contenir qu'une poignée d'individus car, en observant par la fenêtre, ces terres semblaient bien vides et la tour était calme, c'était quelque chose qui l'avait frappé. Sauron semblait si sûr que personne ne tenterait de s'évader et il avait raison en un sens mais c'était sans compter sur Léhonora qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Pensait-il qu'elle n'était pas une menace parce qu'elle était une femme ? Elle savait manier l'épée comme un homme et montait à cheval comme si elle était née dessus. Léhonora attendit donc que le serviteur ouvre la porte, elle était prête, guettant le moindre bruit de pas dans le couloir. Aucune arme n'était à sa disposition, rien ne pouvant être utilisé comme telle, elle devrait donc faire avec ce qu'elle avait en espérant que le serviteur était vraiment aussi pathétique qu'il le laissait paraître mais l'effet de surprise sera en sa faveur.

Des pas. Oui, des pas venaient en sa direction. Le moment était venu et elle ne devrait pas hésiter. Léhonora se positionna contre le mur près de la porte afin de l'attaquer par surprise. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, le serviteur s'arrêta un instant mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à quoi que ce soit, la jeune Elfe se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber au sol, elle sur lui, le bras contre sa gorge, le regard menaçant. Il était bien jeune et rachitique pour être un serviteur et semblait prit de panique sous ce regard d'un gris sombre qu'elle abordait quand elle était en colère. Il n'osa pas se débattre et elle se dit intérieurement que Sauron devrait mieux choisir ses serviteurs surtout si ceux-là sont sensés l'approcher. Pourquoi personne ne se méfiait des femmes ? Surtout de celles portant les armes ? Ces hommes et leurs idées fixes, ils ne changeront jamais.

-Réponds à ma question et je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de réponse positive, n'osant pas vraiment la contredire, une fois libre, il donnerait l'alerte tout en sachant qu'il sera puni pour l'avoir laissé partir.

-Où se trouve la sortir ainsi que les geôles où sont enfermés les Seigneurs ?

Avec un léger bégayement, il répondit à la demande de Léhonora qui garda bien en tête les indications afin de rejoindre au plus vite ses amis.

-Et où se situent les gardes ?

-Il n'y en a pas dans la tour, tous sont partis avec l'armée.

-Je te charge d'un message pour ton Maître, dis-lui qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer une femme portant les armes et de mieux surveiller ses terres, fit-elle avant de lui lancer un coup pour l'assommer, cela lui donnera assez de temps pour quitter la tour avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte.

Léhonora prit les clés qu'il avait sur lui et sortit discrètement de la chambre, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte à clé, d'ici que quelqu'un entende le serviteur appeler à l'aide, elle aurait le temps de sortir de la tour avec un peu de chance. Les couloirs étaient sombres, faiblement éclairés par de pâles bougies et seules quelques petites fenêtres donnaient vue vers l'extérieur. La jeune Elfe marchait sans bruit grâce à ses bottes qu'elle avait décrassée, être pieds nus ici, c'était le bon moyen pour se blesser les pieds, en Lorien ou à Fondcombe, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle se permettait cela, savourant la fraîcheur de l'herbe en été, la douceur de la brise sur ses pieds nus, le sol lui-même était tendre sous la peau, du bois ou du marbre qui était cependant trop froid en hiver pour marcher sans chaussure. Dès qu'elle entendait des bruits, elle se fondait dans l'ombre, immobile, respirant à peine en attendant que le danger passe mais, comme l'avait dit le serviteur, très peu d'Orc ou d'homme passaient, trop occupés avec la guerre. Plus tôt Sauron prendrait les différents grands royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, plus ce serait facile de faire plier la population et les petites contrées.

Elle crut que cela lui prit des heures avant de trouver la sortie, surtout quand elle dut descendre les escaliers étroits de la tour, elle aurait été prise sur le vif si elle avait croisé quelqu'un en chemin, aucun moyen de l'éviter. Elle était folle de vouloir agir ainsi, c'était suicidaire. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait cela, elle ne vendrait pas chère sa peau, elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'il pouvait s'embraser à tout moment, devenant incontrôlable, mais se serait de la lâcheté de rester à ne rien faire. Léhonora continua sa descente jusqu'à arriver sur un couloir plus élargit et où une porte menait à la salle du trône. D'après le serviteur, elle n'était pas obligée de sortir par la porte principale, en longeant le couloir, il y avait une issue secondaire pour quitter la tour, celle qu'empruntaient les serviteurs quand leur présence n'était pas désirée dans la salle. La jeune Elfe surveilla les alentours et s'avança dans le couloir, discrètement mais finit par courir jusqu'à la porte de sortie tant elle était proche et qu'elle craignait de ne pas l'atteindre.

La main sur la poignée, elle l'ouvrit et un vent chaud pénétra dans le couloir. Devant elle s'étendait la plaine rocailleuse du Mordor, ces montagnes qui semblaient s'élever comme pour prendre au piège les voyageurs ou ceux tentant de vouloir fuir en passant par elles. Léhonora resta de longues secondes à observer ces terres si mortes, sans vie et sans lumière. Comment pouvait-elle…comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle pouvait libérer les siens ? C'était une mission peine perdue car, dans tous les cas, il faudrait qu'ils parviennent à quitter ces terres et sans monture et avec des blessés, les sbires de Sauron les rattraperaient bien vite. La jeune Elfe s'appuya contre le mur de la tour en essayant de se ressaisir, elle ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber et elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider, à supporter qu'une aide puisse vraiment être apportée. Respirant un bon coup, la jeune Elfe reprit son chemin en se dirigeant vers l'entrée d'une grotte non loin de là, l'escalier s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre et il n'y avait personne pour surveiller l'accès. La lueur des torches rendait l'atmosphère glauque et effrayante avec des ombres dansant le long du mur, accompagnées par d'étranges bruits qui n'avaient rien de rassurant. Arrivée en bas, il y avait une petite salle, comme une sorte de bureau d'entrée. Deux hommes se tenaient là, armés. Léhonora se plaqua contre le mur tout en essayant d'observer la pièce mais elle ne voyait qu'une partie, cela n'était pas suffisant pour déterminer comment attaquer une fois à l'intérieur, surtout qu'elle était désarmée, elle ne pouvait pas se lancer à l'aveugle dans cette salle avec deux hommes de Sauron.

Une diversion lui donnerait plus de chance qu'une attaque « rentre dedans ». Elle remonta quelques marches en éteignant les torches afin d'être couverte par le noir avant de faire dégringoler un caillou, une astuce basique mais qui marchait à chaque fois du moment de garder un avantage sur l'adversaire.

-Va voir, fit l'un des hommes.

L'autre obéit et s'approcha de l'escalier, tout d'abord surprit que les torches soient éteintes, le vent ne pouvait guère facilement s'engouffrer à une telle profondeur, de plus, celles se situant plus en hauteur étaient encore allumées. L'homme pénétra dans l'escalier en annonçant à son compagnon d'armes qu'il allait monter voir ce qui se passait.

-On est sensé avoir des gardes pour faire ce boulot, on en fait le double voir le triple maintenant que notre Maître a envoyé le maximum marcher sur les résistants. Comment veut-il qu'on tienne ces prisonniers tranquilles avec un effectif aussi réduit ? critiqua celui qui était resté dans la pièce.

-Cela ne durera pas, il attend d'avoir l'emprise sur les principaux royaumes des Hommes avant de faire revenir des troupes. Les rebelles n'hésiteront pas à répliquer, pauvres fous. J'espère qu'ils auront exterminé la majorité des Rôdeurs du Nord avec ce raid, sans eux, l'espoir ne pourra plus être transmit. Tu te rends compte qu'un seul homme a permis d'unifier le Gondor et le Rohan ? Ces Dúnedain sont comme la peste.

Qu'il n'ose pas insulter les siens, Léhonora le lui ferait payer très cher. Sans le soutien d'Aragorn et des Rôdeurs du Nord, le Rohan aurait eu du mal à se relever et à continuer le combat, le Gondor n'aurait pas accepté de s'avancer vers la Porte Noire. Tous les hommes se sont unis pour affronter Sauron et Aragorn, son plus grand ennemi, avait été celui qui les avait menés. Son destin avait été de les unifier mais rien n'avait prédit comment tout cela se terminerait. Léhonora resta silencieuse dans l'ombre, attendant que l'homme arrive à sa hauteur avant de l'attaquer par-derrière. Déloyal mais en face à face et sans arme, elle n'aurait pas fait le poids. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, alertant le second homme. La jeune Elfe tira le poignard qu'elle sentit sur la ceinture de son adversaire et le planta avant de l'égorger. Ennemi, peut-être, mais elle avait un certain sens humain qui lui interdisait de laisser agonir un être vivant.

-Que les Valar pardonnent tes fautes !

Puis, elle se retourna à temps afin d'éviter un coup d'épée mais au sol, c'était le meilleur moyen pour se faire tuer. Le couloir étroit, elle n'avait guère de place pour effectuer de longs mouvements ou s'éloigner suffisamment afin de ne plus être sous les tirs ennemis. Léhonora roula sur le côté, une fois, deux fois avant de parer l'attaque avec le poignard.

-Númenóréen, pourquoi trahir les vôtres ? Mon père aurait pu pardonner vos péchés. Nous avons tous le même sang coulant dans nos veines.

-Vous êtes une souillure à notre lignée, les Hommes n'ont pas à s'unir aux Elfes. Notre Maître Sauron le Grand nous a promis de nous offrir nos terres, l'Arnor.

La jeune Elfe tenta le tout pour le tout en lui lançant un coup de genou entre les jambes. L'homme recula brutalement sous un cri de douleur, se pliant mais n'en garda pas moins un regard haineux envers Léhonora.

-Sauron a corrompu les Hommes de Númenor, il a conduit à sa chute et vous vous alliez à lui. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris. Nous sommes tous enfants de Númenor et vous acceptez de le laisser exterminer les vôtres. Vous êtes un lâche. Vous tuer me répugne, je fais couler le sang de mon propre peuple.

-Lâche ? Je ne suis pas un lâche et si vous refusez de faire couler le sang, je ferai couler le vôtre.

Sauron le punirait sans aucun doute d'avoir tué l'héritière mais peu importait, depuis que la révélation sur le fait que le Roi légitime avait eu un enfant avec une Princesse Elfe, les Númenóréens Noirs voulaient sa mort, ils la considéraient comme une injure à leur sang, c'était un privilège que beaucoup voulaient s'accorder sans parler du fait qu'ils voulaient voir le Roi tomber et que l'un des leurs prennent sa place sur le trône de Gondor et d'Arnor. Cependant, tous savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laisserait aucun royaume hors de son contrôle et qu'il n'accorderait que le Royaume Perdu d'Arnor aux Númenóréens Noirs s'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'une révolte et d'un retournement de situation de leur part. Il tenait à garder ses individus dans ses rangs. L'homme chargea et Léhonora se baissa, attrapant de justesse l'épée de celui qu'elle venait de tuer afin de mieux parer le coup suivant. Un duel s'engagea, même en sachant parfaitement manier l'épée, le Númenóréen Noir avait l'avantage de son expérience et de son âge qui lui donnaient une force qu'elle n'avait pas. Leur regard se croisa et aucun des deux ne céda, déterminés et prêt à tout, c'était un combat qui se terminerait par la mort de l'un d'eux. Léhonora devait garder la tête froide et de se rappeler les leçons que son père lui avait appris. Le Númenóréen Noir tourna en rond autour d'elle, s'amusant tel un vautour avant de se jeter sur sa proie, mais cela ne la déstabilisa pas pour autant, à un contre un, avec un peu de ruse et de rapidité, elle pouvait le mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'était la seule solution pour le vaincre. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur la force physique, elle se voyait déjà au sol rendant son dernier souffle. Léhonora chargea la première, elle fut contrée par l'arme de son adversaire, mais de cela, elle s'y était attendue. Son regard se planta dans le sien et bloqua sa lame avec l'aide du poignard, empêchant son adversaire de la retirer, en fait, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait car Léhonora agit rapidement, le désarmant avant de lui empêcher la lame de l'épée en plein cœur.

La jeune Elfe ne s'attarda pas, vérifiant malgré tout qu'elle était seule avant de s'engager dans un long couloir remplit de robustes portes en bois avec des verrous en fer. L'odeur de la mort et de la pourriture remontait dans ses narines, maintenant qu'elle était là, elle devait trouver les siens en priorité. Elle avança lentement, n'osant pas regarder à travers les petits barreaux à hauteur des yeux, formant une petite ouverture dans la cellule. De quoi avait-elle peur ? De voir ses amis morts ? De voir un cadavre en décomposition ? Cela lui en donnait déjà des nausées.

-Léhonora, fit une voix familière.

La jeune Elfe s'approcha de la porte où elle vit ses deux oncles, les fils d'Elrond qui avait rejoint les Dúnedain dans cette guerre, ainsi que le Prince Legolas.

-Par les Valar, merci de te voir en vie. Comment tu as fait pour venir ? S'il te voit ici, il te tuera.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester à ne rien faire, il a tué mon père, je me devais d'agir pour vous sauver, pour sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Qui se trouvent ici ?

Le fils d'Elrond l'informa que les Seigneurs se trouvaient enfermés à cet étage et que les soldats avaient été emmenés plus bas, sans doute dans des cellules plus grandes en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas dans une salle de torture. Léhonora chercha les clés dans la salle qu'elle venait de passer et où elle avait affronté les deux hommes, elle retourna le bureau intégralement, vidant les tiroirs, le placard, jetant tout au sol afin de mieux visualiser et différencier les clés mais aucune n'était faite pour ouvrir les portes des cellules. Elle cessa de tout démonter quand son regard se posa sur le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu peu de temps avant. Se relevant, elle se dirigea vers lui, fouillant ses poches et finit par trouver un trousseau de clés accroché à sa ceinture. Après un faible sourire quand elle avait cru qu'elle devrait s'y prendre autrement, elle se précipita vers les cachots et les ouvrit les uns après les autres, se rassurant dans les bras de ses oncles, de ses amis. Chacun d'eux était mal en point, affamé, amaigris mais une étincelle d'espoir brillait dans leur regard, ils étaient libres, pas encore totalement, mais cela donnait un coup de fouet pour avancer. Une fois tous sortirent, ils descendirent dans les cachots du dessous afin de libérer les soldats. Certains avaient été torturés, d'autres étaient déjà morts, la jeune Elfe cru qu'elle allait s'écrouler face à l'horreur qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le sang, la mort, l'agonie des hommes ayant subi une torture difficilement descriptible, certains mourraient lors de la fuite, d'autres, malheureusement, ne pourraient pas être transportés. Les laisser ici ? C'était impensable mais ceux qui ne pouvaient pas marcher les ralentiraient tous, ils n'avaient pas de monture, ils devraient fuir à pieds dans ses montagnes.

Ce fut le Prince Legolas qui l'emmena à l'écart avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil, lui demandant de l'aide afin de trouver où ils avaient pu mettre les armes. Elle doutait qu'ils aient été assez stupide pour les préserver ici mais elle se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit l'un des hommes, ils étaient trop peu nombreux, tous étaient partis avec les armées de Sauron et d'Harad combattre, ayant laissé sur place que le strict minimum. Legolas avait raison, par manque de temps avec la surcharge de travail qu'ils avaient déjà, les armes devaient probablement encore se trouver ici, quelque part. Les deux amis, suivit par quelques soldats, s'engagèrent sur un couloir qui détenait trois portes, l'une donnant sur un dortoir, l'autre dans une sorte de cuisine de fortune et la dernière ouvrait sur un bureau. A l'intérieur, c'était la pagaille, des papiers gisant partout au sol et sur les meubles, rien n'était rangé ni ordonné et cela sentait le renfermé sans parler que l'odeur de la salle des tortures venait jusqu'ici. La jeune Elfe laissa ses oncles s'occuper d'une porte au fond de la pièce pendant que son regard tomba sur des plans et l'un d'eux était celui de ces cavernes.

-Il y a une autre sortie, déclara-t-elle en montrant le plan, regardez, il y a l'accès principal mais il existe ce tunnel qui permet de sortir du Mordor.

-Il est sans doute condamné, il a été rayé mais on peut toujours le tenter. L'alerte a dû être donnée si ton absence a été repérée, expliqua Elladan.

Tous les hommes valides récupérèrent leurs armes, prêts à quitter ce lieu maudit, habité par l'horreur du Mal en personne. Le Seigneur Eomer proposa d'emprunter le tunnel, de toute façon, ils n'auraient aucune chance s'ils devaient traverser les plaines du Mordor à découvert, personne ne s'y opposa et, justement, tous étaient en accord sur ce point. Si le tunnel était praticable, l'entrée devait se trouver quelque part. Très vite, ils s'organisèrent quand ils repérèrent le tunnel grâce au plan qu'ils avaient suivi mais Gandalf les encouragea à se dépêcher : des cavaliers approchaient, peu nombreux mais ils se devaient de se bouger rapidement. Gimli défonça la porte du tunnel qui avait été bloquée par des poudres en bois, libérant ainsi le passage. Tout s'organisa très vite, les fils d'Elrond, avec des Dúnedain, partirent en avant afin d'assurer que la voie était libre, tandis que les autres restèrent en arrière. Gandalf regarda la jeune Elfe qui ne semblait pas vouloir les suivre, ou, tout du moins, semblait réfléchir à un plan qui n'allait plaire à personne.

-Léhonora…

-Je ne peux pas vous suivre. Il faut quelqu'un pour assurer vos arrières, ils vous rattraperont facilement.

-Ne jouez pas au héros. Votre père n'aurait pas voulu cela…

-Mais il n'est plus là Gandalf, coupa-t-elle brutalement, le regard se remplissant de larmes à son évocation, partez. J'ai une affaire à régler avec lui. Il ne me tuera pas, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Gandalf, Legolas et quatre Dúnedain encore présents l'observèrent, comprenant que rien ne la fera changer d'avis et qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait reboucher l'entrée de ce tunnel afin de leur laisser suffisamment de temps pour fuir. Des lourds filets retenaient les pierres et rochers de s'effondrer dans la grotte, en brisant un lien, le filet ne résisterait pas et céderait sous le poids des rochers. Cette protection devait être régulièrement changée, il y avait des traces d'anciennes cordes dans les murs et celle-ci semblait récente. L'un des Dúnedain se proposa de prendre sa place mais se serait signer son arrêt de mort et elle refusa.

-Mais faîte quelque chose pour moi.

La jeune Elfe détacha l'Evenstar et le remit au Dúnedain qui hésita à le prendre au début.

-Remettez-le à ma mère. Partez maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Et il était grand temps pour eux de fuir. Léhonora les encouragea du regard avant qu'ils ne s'engouffrent dans le tunnel, la laissant seule à l'arrière. Elle ignorait si elle les reverrait un jour, elle ignorait si elle avait dit vrai en annonçant qu'elle avait une affaire à régler avec Sauron, en fait, elle voulait juste sauver ses amis, leur donner une longueur d'avance. Sachant qu'il ne la tuerait pas, pas maintenant en tout cas, elle se permettait de prendre ce risque de le braver de la sorte et puis, même s'il venait à lui prendre la vie, sa mort ne sera pas vaine. Elle se demandait si les Valar allaient les aider dans ce nouveau combat ou s'ils allaient abandonner la Terre du Milieu à son triste sort. Non, ils ne pourraient pas ignorer le mal qu'était Sauron, il n'était pas qu'un simple homme détenant un immense pouvoir grâce à l'Anneau, il était bien plus que cela. Il était l'un des Maiar, les serviteurs, les aides des Valar, il a été séduit et corrompu par Morgoth avant de devenir son plus fidèle serviteur, devenant son lieutenant et a suivi ses traces par la suite. Les Maiar peuvent prendre forme humaine, Sauron l'avait déjà fait pour mener l'île de Númenor à sa chute, même si, quelques jours auparavant, devant la Porte Noire, tous avaient pensé le voir revenir dans son imposante armure, personne n'avait été étonné de le voir sous forme humaine. Sauron allait continuer et finir le travail de son Maître, prendre le contrôle de la Terre du Milieu et emmener les Valar à leur perte. Alors non, Léhonora doutait que les Valar allaient laisser les Hommes et les Elfes combattirent seuls leur plus grand ennemi.

Léhonora sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, ses connaissances du monde, de l'histoire et des Valar n'allaient pas l'aider en cet instant, et ne la rassurèrent guère car cela lui rappela que, justement, Sauron n'était pas qu'un homme, il l'était en apparence mais c'était tout. La jeune Elfe empoigna fermement son arme et tenta de faire céder la corde à de nombreuses reprises avant qu'elle ne lâche. L'éboulement fit soulever une épaisse poussière qui fit reculer la jeune Elfe afin d'éviter de se faire engloutir sous la chute des pierres. L'air fut irrespirable pendant quelque instant et la vue inexistante ne lui permit pas de déterminer si des ennemis se trouvaient désormais dans la salle mais son ouïe héritée des Elfes lui apprit qu'il y avait bien une présence, ou plusieurs même. Elle toussa sous la poussière, tenta de la dissiper en agitant les bras, réflexes ridicules et inutiles surtout. Où était l'ennemi ? Elle ne voyait rien, son regard elfique n'allait pas l'aider mais elle pouvait encore s'aider de son ouïe, cependant, personne n'attaqua, l'éboulement les aura peut-être fait reculer. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle avait accepté de rester en arrière en connaissance de causes. La jeune Elfe s'engouffra dans l'escalier, la poussière de la roche retombant sur le sol, permettant d'avoir plus de clarté…

…plus de clarté pour se retrouver face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses hommes. Son regard était d'un acier brûlant qui atteignit facilement la jeune Elfe qui se figea sans pour autant s'abaisser, sa fierté le lui interdisait, son sang enflammé de Númenor lui permettait de rester debout devant lui, comme l'avaient fait ces ancêtres. Elle n'allait pas être de ceux qui s'étaient fait corrompre par son charme, par son pouvoir et ses paroles, et vu la brutalité dont il faisait preuve avec elle, elle n'allait pas lui faire de fleur non plus. Sauron avança d'un pas et elle recula de deux, par instinct de garder une distance de sécurité avec son pire ennemi. Allait-il parler ? Allait-il la jeter à ses hommes ? Ceux-ci semblaient impatients de connaître sa décision mais ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne toucher à aucun de ses cheveux et personne n'oserait défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à moins de désirer mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Vous ne me briserez pas car vous m'avez déjà planté un poignard dans le cœur. Vous avez tué mon père, alors peu importe ce que vous allez faire de moi, rien ne sera pire que cela, rien de ce que vous pouvez faire ou dire ne m'atteindra plus profondément.

Sauron eut un rire ironique et en une fraction de seconde, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva près d'elle, la frappa si brutalement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol avec le goût du sang sur les lèvres.

-Incline toi devant ton Seigneur et demande son pardon, tu auras peut-être ma clémence.

Le regard glacial de Léhonora se releva brutalement vers lui. S'incliner ? S'abaisser à le supplier de l'épargner ? Comment osait-il lui demander cela ?

-Je refuse de m'incliner face à un Seigneur que je ne considère pas comme tel, répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Sauron n'attendit pas avant de répondre, il l'attrapa par les cheveux en la traînant au sol, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de se relever, la traînant comme on pouvait le faire avec un cadavre. La jeune Elfe pue attraper la main de Sauron, tentant de le faire lâcher prise mais en vain, son emprise était forte et il lui faisait mal, donnant l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cuir chevelu. Puis, il s'arrêta un instant avant de la jeter au fond d'une cellule infectée de rats, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, se nourrissant de la chair des cadavres puants et en décomposition. Léhonora, une fois libérée de son emprise, se releva, reculant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cette vision d'horreur mais la porte s'était refermée dans un bruit sourd. Leur regard se croisa à travers la petite ouverture et ce fut Léhonora qui céda, laissant Sauron victorieux de la voir baisser le regard, elle était blessée par la mort de son père mais il savait qu'il pouvait la faire tomber encore plus bas, il allait simplement jouer un peu avec elle. Oui, il aimait jouer avec les femmes, il aimait pouvoir se dire qu'il avait le contrôle sur elles et cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps, qu'il ne s'était pas amusé et quoi de mieux de le faire avec une fille de Númenor ? La honte, l'humiliation ne serait que plus grande pour elle, soumise à son pire ennemi.


	3. Chapter 3 : De la haine dans les veines

_Chapitre corrigé le 17/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>De la haine dans les veines<strong>_

La faim la tiraillait, cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle était enfermée dans ce cachot qui empestait la mort et les rats qui sortaient de leur trou afin de se nourrir des cadavres qui étaient les uniques colocataires de la jeune Elfe. Elle avait prié les Valar pour que les siens aient réussis à s'enfuir, elle n'avait eu aucun écho d'une poursuite achevée ou de celui de prisonniers échappés et désormais introuvables, rien n'indiquait que les sbires de Sauron les aient rattrapés ou non, peut-être se gardait-il bien de ne rien révéler. Elle pensait à eux afin d'oublier dans quel lieu infâme elle se trouvait, affamée, assoiffée, l'eau pouilleuse était imbuvable mais au bout d'un moment, le goût finissait par se taire à force d'avoir la bouche et la gorge asséchées, cependant, la faim n'en restait pas moins insupportable. Des vertiges la saisissaient quand elle restait trop longtemps debout, à essayer de retirer son regard des deux cadavres en décomposition qui partageaient sa prison, la puanteur qu'ils dégageaient en donnait des nausées, au moins, cela avait l'avantage de parfois couper la faim. Léhonora surveillait surtout les rats, ces bêtes là étaient porteuses de maladie, surtout dans de tels lieux, elle voulait éviter à tout prix tout contact avec eux mais du moment qu'ils trouvaient encore de quoi se nourrir dans les corps morts, elle pouvait se rassurer un minimum.

C'était étrange cette sensation d'avoir froid alors qu'elle se trouvait sur une terre volcanique, que la chaleur était omniprésente dans n'importe quel endroit en Mordor. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de la faiblesse qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle à cause du manque de nourriture, elle se donnait un air fier et fort mais elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se tenir debout en face du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il venait la libérer, dans le cas où il déciderait de la libérer. La jeune Elfe avait perdu le compte des jours, elle ignorait la date du jour qui se levait mais elle savait que de nombreux jours avaient passé, une semaine peut-être, plus probablement. Personne ne venait, elle entendait juste des pas dans le couloir quand les gardes emmenaient un prisonnier ou plusieurs mais personne ne s'arrêtait devant son cachot. Léhonora économisait l'eau, la dernière ration qui lui avait été donnée ne tiendrait pas une journée supplémentaire et elle était tellement déshydratée qu'elle serait capable d'aller boire dans la mer de Nurnen s'il le fallait. Assise au fond de son cachot, elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre, crier et taper du poing la lourde porte ne servirait à rien, pour le peu que cela lui avait servit en le faisant. Ignorance et insulte quand elle persistait.

Elle somnolait à peine quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, Léhonora se redressa, se relevant en s'aidant du mur. C'était un homme dont elle ignorait les origines, un serviteur, un individu ayant eu la vie sauve en s'abaissant à devenir serviteur, esclave serait plus juste. Il portait un petit plateau avec une sorte d'assiette et quelque chose qu'il osa qualifier de nourriture, seul le morceau de pain était reconnaissable mais Léhonora était sûr de faire une indigestion.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.

L'individu sembla la regarder étrangement, comme si elle aurait dû reconnaître ce qui se trouvait dans l'assiette. La nourriture avait une étrange couleur foncée avec une sauce pâteuse, indéterminable, c'était bien le mot à employer.

-Du mouton.

-Vous vous foutez de moi j'espère ? Cela ressemble à tout, sauf de la viande et je n'en veux pas, merci bien. Je désire parler à votre Seigneur, imposa-t-elle.

Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire, pas forcément à réclamer car elle n'était pas en situation d'exiger quoi que ce soit mais au moins, elle lui ferait comprendre sa façon de penser et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas donner les terres d'Arnor aux Númenóréens Noirs, c'était un affront pur et simple. Comment osait-il ? Pour qui se prenait-il de remettre le Royaume Perdu d'Arnor à des traîtres comme eux ? Elle était peut-être affaiblie à cause de ses conditions de détention mais elle n'était pas une descendante de Númenor pour rien, elle avait leur sang dans les veines, ce sang aussi chaud que celui de son père et des leurs. Elle attendit un long moment avant qu'il ne passe la porte de son cachot, comme s'il avait voulu montrer qu'on ne demandait pas sa présence et que c'était à lui de décider s'il acceptait ou non une entrevue. Il était hautain, la cruauté se reflétant dans son regard si sombre, si noir, il pouvait facilement la faire faillir mais ce qui lui donnait du courage, c'était de savoir qu'elle devait protéger les siens, de savoir qu'elle pouvait montrer à Sauron que, peu importait son retour, il n'allait pas se proclamer Maître de la Terre du Milieu sans résistance.

-Vous avez désiré ma présence ? Vos quartiers ne vous conviennent guère ?

Quelle ironie ! Léhonora se retint de laisser échapper sa colère, elle se devait de se maîtriser. Elle était fille de Roi, autant faire honneur à son rang.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez donner les terres d'Arnor aux Númenóréens Noirs. En aucun cas vous n'avez le droit de faire cela. Ces terres ne leur appartiennent pas.

-Vous voulez revendiquer la souveraineté de ces terres ? Votre père est mort, personne ne retiendra ceux qui voudront le pouvoir. Je veux éviter une révolte et sous certaines conditions, j'ai accepté leur demande. Vous n'avez rien à savoir davantage.

Sur ce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas s'attarder et s'apprêta à sortir avant que la jeune Elfe ne réplique :

-Je suis l'héritière d'Isildur, Roi d'Arnor, en ligne droite. Il a préservé l'abrogation de la loi salique faîtes par le sixième Roi de Númenor, Tar-Aldarion, afin que sa fille puisse devenir Reine Régnante de Númenor.

Sauron se retourna face à elle, la regardant, intrigué, la colère foudroyant son regard de voir cette Elfe lui tenir tête. Elle était bien digne de ses ancêtres, aucun doute, mais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler allait sans doute changer sa façon de voir les choses à son avantage bien entendu.

-Isildur a préservé cela, de ce fait, étant l'unique héritière royale, le Royaume Perdu d'Arnor me revient de droit.

Son frère, Anárion, Roi de Gondor, avait reprit la tradition naturelle qui laissait uniquement les héritiers mâles succéder, dans l'état actuel des choses, plus aucun héritier direct d'Anárion était encore en vie. Le seul descendant ayant eu la légitimité de revendiquer le trône de Gondor était Aragorn, héritier d'un mariage unissant l'Arnor et le Gondor avant que ce dernier ne voie sa lignée disparaître. Cependant, Léhonora doutait de pouvoir récupérer légitimement ce royaume si seul un héritier mâle pouvait le faire d'après la loi du Gondor. La jeune Elfe était consciente que, face à Sauron, ses paroles n'auraient pas une grande valeur, il allait faire tomber tous les royaumes, tous les Seigneurs et Princes, alors qu'elle réclame son titre de Reine d'Arnor ne modifierait pas ses plans et il le fit bien comprendre.

-Le Royaume du Nord a été détruit il y a longtemps et, revendication ou non Altesse, ce que vous réclamez comme vôtre tombera sous mon armée.

Il avait le mérite d'être clair et net, cependant, oui, cela lui fit revoir ses plans mais il avait toujours le problème des Númenóréens Noirs sur le bras. Il prenait de force la Terre du Milieu mais, ce qu'elle a déclaré pouvait se retourner à un immense avantage. Avec la mort de son père, Léhonora devenait la dernière héritière royale, le Royaume Perdu d'Arnor pouvait lui revenir grâce à cette abrogation de loi, cependant, cela ne lui donnerait pas le pouvoir de régner sur le Gondor car la loi ne l'y autoriserait pas. Seul un mariage lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le Gondor, son époux aurait la légitimité de revendiquer, dans ce cas, le Royaume du Sud. Et si cet époux était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et s'il pouvait régner sur ces deux royaumes de façon légitime ? Cela serait un grand avantage pour lui. Il avait prévu de se servir d'elle, de l'humilier, de la briser, de profiter de la présence d'une femme mais, grâce à elle, il pourrait obtenir quelque chose qui lui permettrait de faire sombrer ces derniers descendants de Númenor avec une humiliation cuisante, une emprise totale sur leurs terres. Tout cela méritait profonde réflexion surtout qu'il devra se charger des Númenóréens Noirs. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, une fois qu'il aurait une bonne emprise sur la Terre du Milieu, il passerait à l'étape suivante. Sauron avait des projets bien définis mais au fur et à mesure, il en avait des nouveaux et il avait tout le temps de les mettre à exécution.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres affronta le regard de la jeune Elfe, tout puissant qu'il était, elle baissa les yeux peu de temps après. Il dégageait une aura si maléfique qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il la pénétrait au plus profond de son âme et qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il l'observa de son regard perçant, détaillant son teint pâle causé par la faim, des cernes autour des yeux et pourtant, elle resta debout face à lui. Sauron finit par appeler les gardes en leur donnant des ordres mais Léhonora ne comprenait pas le Parler Noir du Mordor, elle ne pu donc qu'attendre de savoir ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Il était impressionné de voir un tel courage venant d'une femme, de cette audace qu'elle détenait en elle et pourtant, elle le craignait, cela se ressentait profondément. Sauron finit par sortir du cachot, laissant la jeune Elfe dans son trou.

-Eh, vous n'allez pas me laisser là, s'écria-t-elle mais il était trop tard, la porte se ferma dans un bruit sourd.

Sauron ordonna à ce que personne ne rentre ni ne sorte de cette cellule, elle n'était pas stupide et il s'attendait à une rébellion de sa part. La laisser enfermer allait la faire réfléchir un peu avant d'agir sans penser aux conséquences, à se dresser contre lui sans imaginer la suite des événements. Dans ces souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas que les femmes au sang de Númenor pouvaient être aussi insupportables mais pourtant si belles, malgré le fait d'être une ennemie, il pouvait au moins leur donner ce mérite. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie des geôles, un serviteur vint à sa rencontre, lui annonçant l'arrivée du Seigneur Belzagar qui l'attendait dans la salle du trône. Remontant sur son étalon noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbre chevaucha rapidement afin d'obtenir les informations que le Chef des Númenóréens Noirs était venu lui apporter. Oui, les Númenóréens Noirs avaient un Chef, tout comme les Dúnedain mais, contrairement à ces premiers, leur chef était l'héritier royal légitime. La lignée du Seigneur Belzagar était princière avant que le Roi Eldacar d'Arnor ne décide de lui retirer titre et terres pour cause de trahison, en effet, cette famille avait toujours soutenu Sauron mais en secret, des espions parmi les leurs avant qu'elle ne soit découverte. L'ancêtre de Belzagar avait rassemblé tous les Númenóréens Noirs car, à l'époque, ils étaient assez dispersés et était devenu leur Chef, les descendants de celui-ci avaient reprit le flambeau et c'était, désormais, le dernier descendant, le Seigneur Belzagar, qu'ils avaient décidé de faire monter sur le trône d'Arnor, terres que Sauron leur avait promit de leur remettre. Cela avait été comme un compromis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que ces hommes ne resteraient pas sagement des sbires à sa cause et qu'ils réclameraient leurs terres en échange de leur soutien, de brandir l'épée et de faire couler le sang pour lui. Il était conscient que les Númenóréens Noirs pouvaient également devenir ses ennemis, il combattrait alors sur deux fronts car jamais, ils ne se rallieraient aux Peuples Libres.

Le Seigneur Belzagar s'inclina quand Sauron pénétra dans la salle du trône, il le respectait et le craignait, enfin, les Númenóréens Noirs étaient sans doute les seuls alliés ayant l'audace de tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Le Gondor est tombé et les fuyards sont traqués afin qu'ils ne rejoignent pas les terres des Elfes. Le Rohan ne devrait pas tarder à suivre, l'armée avance vite, les villages sont rasés si la moindre résistance est présente. Le Pays de Dùn s'est directement incliné d'après mes renseignements, il était déjà allié de Saroumane, ce peuple n'a pas hésité à se retourner vers vous. En ce qui concerne l'Arnor et ces régions, il faudra quelques semaines, le temps de prendre le Rohan et de traverser l'Eriador. Tout le Sud de la Terre du Milieu vous appartient, le Nord, sans soutien, tombera rapidement. Que faisons-nous pour les Elfes ?

-Les Royaumes des Hommes sont déjà affaiblis, ils n'ont plus de Chef, leur armée est décimée, occupez-vous en priorité d'eux. Ensuite, attaquez la Forêt Noire, elle est la plus affaiblit, nos espions sont déjà parmi eux et ses défenses ne mettront plus longtemps à tomber. Tuez les résistants et ceux qui tentent de fuir. La Lorien et Imladris sont protégés, bien plus que leur voisin, ils seront plus difficiles à prendre mais le temps jouera en notre faveur.

Et surtout si Sauron réussissait à s'approprier ce qu'il convoitait, alors, la Terre du Milieu ne verrait aucun sauveur pour la libérer, même les Valar ne pourraient rien faire, si ce n'est descendre sur le continent pour en faire un champ de bataille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida qu'il allait se rendre à Minas Tirith, il était temps de quitter ces terres pour se montrer au grand jour. Cependant, alors qu'ils s'inclinèrent mutuellement, Belzagar fit :

-Et la fille ? Qu'allez-vous en faire ?

Sauron se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il devait être au courant de cette loi de succession, en conséquences, il voulait sans doute obtenir l'héritière afin d'avoir plus de poids quand il récupérerait le Royaume d'Arnor…peut-être si Sauron décidait de changer les plans.

-Elle est mienne. Dernière descendante de mon pire ennemi, elle m'appartient.

-Fille de mon ennemi également, répliqua Belzagar.

Leur regard se croisa, s'affrontant mais Sauron resta fermement posé sur ses pieds, insistant sur le fait que la Princesse lui appartenait et que la mort viendrait frapper celui qui oserait toucher au moindre de ses cheveux sans permission. Le Seigneur Belzagar hocha la tête, sachant qu'il avait reçu une réelle menace et pas juste des paroles en l'air, décida de s'écarter face à lui mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Arrogant, ambitieux et déterminer de faire payer à la lignée du Roi Eldacar ce qu'il avait que sa famille avait subit en s'appropriant ce qui appartenait à la lignée royale.

Le regard des deux Seigneurs se tourna vers la porte de la salle du trône lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, la Princesse Elfe était escortée par six hommes par simple précaution en sachant de quoi elle était capable. Ses yeux d'un gris foncé prouvant bien sa haine présente, sa fatigue n'était que secondaire en cet instant, droite, elle ne laissait pas ses jambes tremblaient sous le poids de l'épuisement et de sa faiblesse. Léhonora s'arrêta un instant, se fixant sur la broche que portait le Númenóréen Noir, elle connaissait cet emblème même si la représentation qu'elle avait vue datait d'il y avait bien des siècles voir plus, des millénaires. Elle comprit qui il était, elle connaissait son identité car son père lui avait déjà parlé de lui, de sa famille, de son ancêtre qui avait rassemblé tous les Númenóréens Noirs, qui les avait organisés afin de mieux suivre et servir Sauron. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attarda pas, quittant les lieux après avoir lancé :

-Que tout soit prêt à l'aube.

Léhonora resta seul avec ce traitre qui s'approcha, les mains attachées, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose hormis de lui lancer un sombre regard.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, fit-elle en indiquant du regard l'emblème qu'il portait, mon père m'a parlé de vous et de votre ancêtre. Capitaine Belzagar, c'est donc à vous que Sauron a décidé de donner mes terres ?

-Vos terres ? Vous êtes une souillure à notre sang, je ne me permettrais pas qu'une personne de votre espèce…

-Vous osez m'insulter ? Arrogant, je pourrai te trancher la tête si mes mains n'étaient pas liées.

Belzagar eut un rire ironique.

-Les plus radicaux veulent votre mort. Ils sont…moyennement sous contrôle, ne m'obligez pas à donner raison à ces loups enragés pour cette chasse qu'ils désirent depuis la révélation de votre existence.

Ceux-ci étaient difficiles à maintenir sous contrôle, extrêmes dans le fait que le sang des Númenóréens devait rester pur et non mêlé, surtout à celui des Elfes. Belzagar était de ceux-là mais il savait qu'elle serait plus utile en vie, de plus, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple fille de Dúnadan, non, elle était de sang royal, c'était aussi pour cela que certains des Númenóréens Noirs ne supportaient pas son sang mêlé. Face aux paroles de Belzagar, Léhonora se rendit compte que ses ennemis semblaient en conflit et pas si unis que cela même s'il s'agissait d'une minorité.

-Nous aurons tout le loisir de faire plus ample connaissance pendant le voyage jusqu'à Minas Tirith… « Altesse », termina-t-il sur un ton de mépris.

Oh oui, ils auraient le temps de faire « plus ample » connaissance et Léhonora n'allait pas le contre dire, il était préférable de connaitre son ennemi et elle devait avouer qu'elle en savait que peu sur cet individu, il était resté assez discret, envoyant ses hommes devant, à sa place…quel lâche ! Incapable d'affronter les Dúnedain en face à face mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa dangerosité. La jeune Elfe se demandait de qui elle devait se méfier le plus, de Sauron ou du Númenóréen noir.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le sang d'une terre est celu

_**Crédit :**_ L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, j'apporte des modifications pour les besoins de ma fic. Les personnages de Léhonora Laïa alias Eldariel et du Seigneur Belzagar m'appartiennent dans leur intégralité, je refuserai tout plagiat les concernant. La propriété de Caladwen de la Forêt Noire revient à Lucie. Merci de votre respect.

_**Le sang d'une terre est celui de son peuple**_

Tout était calme, un calme irréel au vu des combats qui régnaient sur le royaume du Roi Thranduil. La majorité de l'armée des Elfes se trouvait hors de la cité, essayant en vain de repousser les orcs et araignées géantes, sbires immondes de Sauron, tandis que la population fuyait vers la Lorien ou Fondcombe, ou bien partait sans se retrouver vers les Havres Gris. Peu trouvait le courage et la volonté de rester, la Forêt Noire était la plus durement touchée par la Guerre, la plus affaiblit, les soldats étaient réduits en nombre et le Roi savait que Sauron frappera en premier son royaume, il le savait et il était conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le stopper. Ses voisins ne pouvaient pas lui envoyer de l'aide, eux-mêmes en plein conflit pour protéger leurs frontières. Son seul espoir résidait en son unique fils, il était encore en vie, il le sentait dans ses veines. Si le Roi mourait en protégeant son royaume dans une bataille suicidaire, alors il rejoindrait les cavernes de Mandos la tête haute, sachant que Legolas et que l'Alliance des Peuples Libres demeuraient vivants, et dans un espoir de fou, que les Valar leur viennent en aide. Thranduil avait presque ordonné l'évacuation des lieux, voulant préserver la vie d'un plus grand nombre d'Elfe mais les familles de soldats restaient, les épouses notamment, quand leurs enfants étaient capables de partir seuls pour leur protection. Le souverain n'imposait rien mais chacun était conscient que le royaume tombera d'ici peu. La cité n'avait subi aucun mal, les combats se déroulaient sur la frontière mais cela viendra bientôt atteindre le cœur de la forêt.

Il faisait nuit noir quand une Elfe, prise d'insomnie, sortit de chez elle afin de prendre l'air, d'essayer de se ressourcer en évitant de trop penser, de penser que son tendre père était à la frontière, au combat et que, sans doute, il ne reviendrait pas. Sa mère semblait trop optimiste, comme refusant une réalité qui pourtant se trouvait sous leurs yeux. En vain, Caladwen avait tenté de la convaincre de quitter le royaume, elle aurait pu, elle-même, s'en aller mais comment abandonner sa famille et ce pays qu'elle aimait tant ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, son devoir en tant que fille de soldat et fille de la Forêt Noire était de demeurer auprès des siens jusqu'au bout. Sa nature réservée et discrète ne l'empêchait guère de s'impliquer quand cela était nécessaire, son courage et sa détermination étaient enfouit au fond d'elle et savaient surgir quand le moment était venu pour elle de faire ses preuves. Elle avait peur, elle était terrorisée, le nier serait mentir et cela ne servirait strictement à rien. L'Elfe âgée de plusieurs siècles savait qu'elle n'était pas utile à grand chose en cas de guerre, elle ne savait pas manier les armes et elle ne le voulait pas, n'aimant pas la violence, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours refusé et ce n'était pas ses dons pour s'occuper de la nature qui pouvaient servir. Les fleurs prenaient vie à son passage, les plantes donnaient des fruits qu'on ne pouvait retrouver leur goût nulle part ailleurs mais qu'était-ce face à l'ombre qui s'avançait ? Son regard vert avec des reflets marron parcourait la cité, comme guettant le moindre guerrier arrivant afin d'annoncer que l'assaut de la ville était proche.

C'était de la pure folie que de rester mais elle avait de l'estime pour les siens et pour les Dùnedain. Pouvait-elle fuir alors que d'autres risquaient leur vie pour essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être ? Pouvait-elle fuir alors que, même le Rohan et le Gondor s'étaient unis pour affronter Sauron ? Tous les peuples s'étaient levés contre lui mais aujourd'hui, beaucoup tentaient de limiter les dégâts en fuyant, en attendant de se renforcer avant de sans doute l'affronter à nouveau car Caladwen refusait de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis à néant les forces des Peuples Libres. D'après les dernières informations, tout le Sud était sous son contrôle, ainsi que tout le territoire entourant la Lorien, le royaume protégeant ses frontières comme il le pouvait mais le pouvoir de la Dame de Lumière était bien efficace, pour l'instant en tout cas. Et des rumeurs disaient que les armées de Sauron se dirigeaient désormais vers les Havres Gris, voulant détruire le dernier espoir de fuir la Terre du Milieu. Imladris et la Lorien seraient les derniers royaumes à rester debout mais personne ne savait combien de temps ils parviendraient à le repousser. Les derniers royaumes, les derniers refuges car, d'ici quelques mois, aucun endroit ne serait sûr. Sauron régnerait en maître et ses alliés sèmeraient la terreur afin de faire respecter les exigences du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sombre avenir était en marche. Jamais Caladwen n'avait porté trop d'espoir sur cette mission de détruire l'Anneau, pourtant, cela avait été si proche de la réussite.

Un coup de vent la sortit de ses pensées, faisant flotter sa longue chevelure brune…oui, elle n'avait pas le physique d'un Elfe de la Forêt Noire, elle n'était pas blonde et n'avait pas les yeux bleu. Son père était guerrier de ce royaume mais sa mère était une Elfe de Fondcombe qui avait suivi son époux afin qu'il puisse continuer à servir son Roi. Leur fille avait hérité d'un joli mélange mais personne ne savait d'où venait ce regard vert, un joli mélange qui eut le désagrément de faire venir beaucoup de prétendants, souvent des amis ou de simples connaissances. C'était dans ces moments là qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'être une simple fille de peuple, elle n'enviait guère les filles de sang princier ou royal même si elle en admirait, notamment la fille de la Dame Arwen et du Seigneur Aragorn. La Dame Léhonora était déjà venue en Forêt Noire, elles s'étaient déjà croisées et Caladwen se souviendrait à jamais de cette rencontre, courte, mais pourtant agréable, cependant, elle doutait que la Princesse se souvienne d'elle. Ce qui lui plaisait chez elle, c'était son sang mêlé, sang mêlé mais royal qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être elle-même, qui n'avait cure des critiques que certains pouvaient faire. Elle était naturelle et ne se prenait pas la grosse tête pour ce qu'elle était, fille de Roi, héritière d'immenses royaumes, elle se battait pour protéger les siens, Elfes ou Hommes.

Un grondement sourd la fit se tourner vers le mur qui protégeait la ville et se précipita en hauteur afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Les flammes. Des flammes s'élevaient jusqu'au ciel, trois départs distincts, étrange de coïncidence qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'origine criminelle. La chaleur se ressentait déjà, une chaleur telle que Caladwen n'en avait jamais connu et elle sut qu'il fallait partir, si cela était encore possible car, au vu des incendies, l'armée de Sauron tentait sûrement d'encercler la cité, non pas pour l'envahir et asservir ces habitants mais pour la détruire avec la population. Ceux qui se rendaient volontairement pouvaient avoir la vie sauve, les survivants pouvaient préserver leur vie en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Le royaume était au bord du gouffre, pourquoi attendre davantage ? L'Elfe se précipita vers la porte quand des soldats revinrent, pour la plupart blessé, dans l'espoir de voir son père revenir mais il ne faisait pas partir du groupe.

-Evacuez la ville, cria-t-on, le Roi ordonne l'évacuation de la ville.

Cela aurait pu se faire avec calme et organisation mais quand le sol trembla brusquement pour en laisser sortir une araignée géante, la panique s'empara du cœur des Elfes, la population qui restait suivait les guides vers les tunnels menant à l'extérieur tandis que les soldats demeuraient sur place pour retenir l'ennemi. Jamais Caladwen n'avait entendu dire que ces créatures pouvaient creuser des tunnels sous terre mais peut-être qu'elles étaient à cette tache depuis un moment car cela ne pouvait pas se faire en seulement quelques minutes ni même en quelques heures. L'Elfe couru jusqu'à chez elle, appelant sa mère afin de la forcer à quitter la ville, elle n'avait plus le choix désormais. Cependant, Caladwen se heurta à un mur, sa mère refusa de l'écouter, de la suivre hors de leur demeure.

-Mère, je vous en prie, il faut partir, insista-t-elle.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner ton père ni notre peuple…

-Tout est finit, pourquoi s'entêter ? Les soldats protègent les issues de secours, il faut y aller maintenant avant que les sbires de Sauron ne bloquent tout passage.

La femme Elfe soupira et finit par suivre sa fille. Cela avait été facile, trop facile mais Caladwen ne se posa pas de question, le plus important était de protéger sa mère maintenant qu'il y avait un risque élevé de ne plus jamais revoir son père, elle était désormais tout ce qui lui restait. Les deux Elfes traversèrent la ville rapidement mais en essayant de se cacher aux yeux des ennemis, les soldats étaient que trop peu nombreux. Le sang, la mort, c'était les seules odeurs qui remplissaient leurs narines, rien d'autre. Comment un si bel endroit pouvait finir ainsi ? C'était ce qui attendait la Lorien et Fondcombe, et quelques larmes noyèrent le regard de Caladwen en pensant à son peuple, à ce qu'il allait devenir et aux terres qui allaient être réduites en cendre. Son pays, son royaume, et elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis fuir pour sa vie, fuir vers les lieux encore sûrs de la Terre du Milieu…ou alors prendre un voyage sans retour vers les Havres Gris afin de quitter ce monde. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution envisageable. Caladwen avait mal de devoir partir ainsi mais les murs commençaient à s'effondrer, les cris s'élevaient dans l'air qui fut chargé de l'odeur du sang. Elle força sa mère à avancer mais alors que les fuyards empruntèrent un passage menant dans les tunnels, cependant, tous étaient pris au piège et aucune issue n'était désormais possible. Ils avaient trop tardé avant de tenter de s'échapper, laissant le temps aux ennemis de détruire les tunnels et d'encercler les fuyards.

Les soldats ne pouvaient pas les repousser pour que le peuple restant puisse fuir…trop tard…c'était la fin de la Forêt Noire. Un épais nuage noir s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, cachant l'éclat de la Lune et des Etoiles, comme pour annoncer aux royaumes elfiques voisins que les terres du Roi Thranduil étaient tombées. L'ennemi se resserra autour des Elfes, se resserra avant qu'un geste ne donne l'ordre de tous les abattre. Aucun prisonnier, aucun survivant, cela était les ordres de Sauron. Caladwen ferma les yeux, elle allait mourir mais au moins, elle allait mourir sur les terres de ses ancêtres. Elle avait peut-être déjà plusieurs siècles d'existence mais elle était trop jeune pour mourir, surtout ainsi, et elle ne voulait pas avoir le visage de ces hideuses créatures comme dernière image. Une larme coula sans qu'elle ne rende compte tandis que la voix de sa mère lui souffla de douces paroles au creux de son oreille, atténuant les pleurs et les supplices des siens. Il ne restait plus que quelques secondes, quelques secondes qui semblaient être une éternité et lorsque la mort aurait dû les frapper, quelqu'un s'écria :

-Attendez.

Caladwen n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux, pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours ou que cela ne les concernait pas. Cependant, les Elfes autour soupirèrent de soulagement, la pression sembla retomber un minimum et la jeune Elfe finit par lever son regard sur l'étrangeté de la scène. Un Homme se trouvait là, c'était lui qui avait stoppé le meurtre collectif, un génocide pur et simple du peuple de la Forêt Noire. Tous attendaient avec appréhension, se demandant ce qui se passait avant que les hommes et les femmes ne soient séparés brutalement, avec violence, les familles voulant rester ensemble, les soldats voulant protéger les leurs mais ceux qui résistaient, ceux qui refusaient d'obéir étaient abattus. Le sang coula, les armes des ennemis frappèrent sans hésitation sur ceux qui osaient contredire leurs ordres, que cela soit hommes, femmes ou même des enfants. Les sbires de Sauron n'avaient aucune morale, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait aucune morale.

-Bien, fit l'Homme, probablement un Númenóréen Noir, le regard et la posture ne trompaient en rien, sachez que toute rébellion sera totalement inutile, continua-t-il en faisant signe d'emmener les hommes.

Il s'approcha, ignorant les pleurs des épouses, des filles, des sœurs quand on abattit leur époux, père et frère non loin d'elles, comme pour signaler qu'il en serait de même pour elles si elles faisaient le moindre pas de travers. Il les observa toutes, une par une, comme cherchant quelque chose de spécial mais nul ne savait quoi exactement, pas même ses propres guerriers qui le regardèrent avec interrogation.

-Faîtes dégagez celle-là, et elle aussi…et ces trois là. Trop âgées, il faut une Elfe jeune.

Il fit donc le tri ainsi, enlevant du groupe les Elfes jugées trop âgées ou beaucoup trop jeunes. Ensuite, avec le peu qu'il restait, il posa quelques questions, des questions pièges auxquelles il fallait bien réfléchir avant de répondre. Quand vint le tour de Caladwen, la jeune Elfe ignora si elle devait dire la vérité ou mentir. Son don avec la flore n'allait pas la sauver, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui allait être recherché par ses ennemis, et puis, peut-être valait mieux mourir ici et maintenant plutôt que de finir on ne sait où. Elle dit donc la vérité, tête baissée face à lui avant qu'il ne passe à la suivante.

-Embarquez ces cinq là…et tuez les autres.

Les tuer ? Caladwen se tourna vers sa mère qui la supplia du regard de ne rien faire, si elle pouvait savoir sa fille en vie, elle mourrait l'esprit tranquille. La jeune Elfe ne la lâcha pas du regard, toutes tentant de se débattre mais la mort n'en était que plus violente et sur les cinq, seules trois restèrent. La cité était en proie aux flammes, tout était détruit ou s'écroulait encore, des éboulements se faisant encore entendre. Des gémissements d'agonie gagnaient les oreilles des jeunes Elfes, apeurées, se demandant bien ce qu'elles allaient devenir. Elles quittèrent leurs terres pour un avenir qui s'annonçait bien sombre pour elles, ayant tout perdu, famille et peuple, que leur restait-il ? Garder courage ou faire naître la haine face aux ténèbres qui allaient les envahir ? L'unique question allait être de savoir comment survivre devant l'inconnu dans lequel les plongeait cet Homme qui les emmenait de force…et quelle en était leur destination ? Cela n'était sans doute qu'un problème secondaire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Le goût amer de la trahison

_Chapitre corrigé le 17/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le goût amer de la trahison<strong>_

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir le moyen de le tuer, là et maintenant, elle le ferait. Seuls les Valar connaissaient son désir de mettre fin à ses jours, de voir le sang de Sauron se vider de son corps, de le voir agonir au même titre que tous ces innocents qui étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances, d'être celle qui aurait l'honneur de lui faire rendre son dernier souffle. La rage, la haine, elles étaient plus violentes que la douleur d'être entre ses mains, plus vibrantes que le déchirement de la perte de son père. Cela n'effaçait pas la peur qui lui broyait l'estomac, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un sentiment quasi-obligatoire, la peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir, la peur du danger qui menaçait les siens, ses royaumes, mais elle sentait la force des Númenóréens en elle, le soutien de ses ancêtres quand elle parvenait à regarder les étoiles. C'était une force qui lui donnait du courage, cette haine qu'elle sentait grandir, c'était sa force et jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un sentiment si puissant. La jeune Elfe avait parfois l'impression de ne plus trop savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et cela lui donnait la nausée. Léhonora se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit de camp…non. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu voyager léger, elle dormait dans sa tente mais au sol avec une simple couverture, lui, savourant un lit avec tout le minimum de confort. Bâtard ! Mais elle préférait cela que de dormir aux côtés de ce montre, il lui avait proposé…qu'il aille crever.

Léhonora regarda le sommet de la tente, écoutant ce qui se passait dehors. Elle dormait mal ici, et quand la fatigue était suffisamment intense pour qu'elle s'écroule, elle se réveillait. Tous ses sens lui interdisaient de dormir tant qu'ils ne seraient pas arrivés à Minas Tirith et qu'elle n'ai sa propre chambre pour les nuits. Son mal de dos s'atténuerait sans doute quand elle se retrouverait sur un bon matelas bien moelleux, dans une chaude couverture qui lui fera oublier qu'elle a été traitée comme la pire des souillons en la faisant dormir aux pieds du lit du Seigneur du Mordor. La jeune Elfe se massa les poignets devenus douloureux à force d'avoir ces chaînes. Oui, enchaînée comme un vulgaire animal en cage et Sauron n'avait pas hésité à bien vérifier qu'elle était solidement attachée. Ce voyage pouvait lui donner plus d'une occasion de pouvoir s'échapper, alors il prenait les devants en s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas lui glisser entre les doigts.

Soupirant, la jeune Elfe essaya de trouver une position confortable pour pouvoir tenter de dormir un instant, ou du moins, fermer l'œil et se reposer, chose qui semblait bien compliquée. Elle en avait assez d'être ainsi mais elle devrait continuer à subir cela pendant encore quatre à cinq jours. Minas Tirith n'était plus bien loin mais ils avançaient lentement. Léhonora finit par trouver une position un minimum confortable pour tenter de se reposer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, trop occupée à surveiller ses arrières étant donner qu'elle partageait la tente du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, un bruit la coupa net dans l'envie de sombrer dans le sommeil un court instant. Se redressant, elle s'attendit à voir revenir Sauron ou un de ses hommes malsains qui voulait profiter de l'absence de son Seigneur pour venir la voir.

Son cri fut étouffé par une main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Chut, ne crie pas, fit une voix rassurante.

Cette voix-là, oui, elle la connaissait que fort bien. Et ce tutoiement, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne hormis ses parents qui la tutoyait. Meneldil, un de ses cousins, huit ans de plus qu'elle mais pourtant très proche l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme la relâcha et se mit devant elle, s'occupant de se débarrasser de ses chaînes et elle eut la surprise de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Un autre Dúnadan l'accompagnait, guettant l'extérieur.

-Comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? Ils vous tueront s'ils vous voient. Ce n'est que folie.

-Ce n'était que folie quand tu as décidé de rester sur place pour permettre aux autres de s'enfuir des cachots. D'autres sont dehors, surveillant les alentours afin de préserver notre retraite.

Une fois débarrassée de ses chaînes, Léhonora se jeta à son cou et le jeune homme ne sut plus où se mettre. En général, ces étreintes ne se faisaient pas, surtout avec une fille de Roi mais il finit par la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il devait avouer qu'il en avait eu envie lorsqu'il l'avait vu entière, lui qui avait pensé la revoir dans un bien triste état.

-Il…il a tué mon père, fit-elle alors que des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Enfin elle pouvait être dans des bras réconfortants, pouvant pleurer la mort de son père auprès d'un proche ami. Bien qu'ils n'aient guère le temps, Meneldil prit quelques longues secondes pour la rassurer et la laisser évacuer ce qu'elle avait en elle. Beaucoup pleuraient la mort d'Aragorn mais tous restaient debout et unis pour continuer le combat, les Dúnedain comme les Hommes, les Elfes et les Nains. Tous se battraient jusqu'à la mort pour la liberté. Une fois l'étreinte terminée, il l'aida à se relever, vérifiant l'état de ses poignets. Elle aurait besoin de soin une fois de retour au camp des Dúnedain et de leurs alliés. Ils étaient irrités jusqu'au sang, enflés et probablement en cours d'infection.

-Cela aurait pu être pire, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Nous soignerons cela quand nous serons sortis d'ici. Des Hommes d'Eomer nous ont accompagnés.

Il la rassura sur le fait que la fuite du Mordor avait réussi. Des hommes étaient morts en chemin, suite à leurs blessures ou par la chasse qu'avait lancée Sauron sur eux mais des alliés étaient venus à leur aide, surmontant en nombre l'ennemi qui avait pensé pouvoir faire leur mission sans encombre. Léhonora eut un sourire soulagé, ses amis étaient en vie et en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui importait. Les trois compagnons sortirent de la tente par l'arrière, par là où les deux hommes avaient pénétré. La nuit était noire et couverte par les nuages, un avantage pour eux, surtout dans cette forêt. Le vent sifflait dans les arbres, angoissant et mit davantage en garde les trois compagnons. La fuite semblait passer inaperçue pour l'instant mais ils savaient qu'il leur fallait faire vite car, quand l'absence de la Princesse serait remarquée, Sauron lâcherait ses chiens à sa poursuite et traquerait les fous qui avaient osé le défier de la sorte sur son territoire. Léhonora était consciente que ses amis risquaient leur vie en se retrouvant ici pour la libérer, rien que pour leur épargner un atroce mort, elle aurait fait demi-tour.

Discrets, ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt, dignes des Rôdeurs du Nord qu'ils étaient. Combien de fois la jeune Elfe et son cousin s'étaient retrouvés à ramper parmi les arbres ? A jouer avec l'ombre de la nuit pour tromper leurs ennemis ? Si la situation avait été autre, sans doute qu'elle se serait amusée à se faufiler et à élaborer un plan qui désespérait souvent Meneldil ou tout autres Dúnedain se trouvant à ses côtés. Un sifflement ressemblant à oiseau, Meneldil prévenait quelqu'un de leur approche, voulant s'assurer que leurs alliés ne les prennent pas pour des ennemis. Un seul Dúnadan les attendait, le camp allié se trouvant bien à l'écart, à l'abri du regard de leurs ennemis.

-Ma Dame, quel soulagement de vous revoir saine et sauve.

Léhonora lui sourit et répondit :

-Merci Seigneur Alaric. J'avais pensé qu'Halbarad se serait joint à cette expédition.

-Son envie était forte mais il a désormais un devoir depuis…depuis la mort du Seigneur Aragorn. C'est lui qui nous dirige et qui traite avec nos alliés. Imladris et la Lorien accueillent tous ceux qui demandent refuge, les blessés que leur envoie Halbarad. Ce sont les seuls endroits sûrs désormais. Certains étaient partis se réfugier dans les hautes montagnes mais les wargs n'ont pas peur de ces lieux hostiles, très peu en sont revenus vivants. Fangorn reste encore sous le règne de Sylvebarbe, à croire que même les pires sbires de Sauron craignent la force de la nature que sont les Ents.

La Terre du Milieu, sa chute totale, un cauchemar sans fin où chacun se demandait si un retournement de situation était encore possible. Les armées du Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlaient tout le Sud de la Terre du Milieu, remontant vers le Nord, rasant tout sur leur passage en cas de résistance. Les villageois se cachaient, acceptant la soumission afin de s'assurer de préserver leur maigre maison et leur famille. Des Seigneurs s'inclinaient afin de protéger leurs terres et Léhonora ne leur en voulait pas pour cela, c'était compréhensible, protéger les terres qui leur appartenaient, protéger ceux qui y habitaient. Les Elfes quittaient la Terre du Milieu pour ceux qui en avaient encore l'occasion, les Terres Immortelles, Valinor, terres où les mortels n'avaient pas le droit de poser le pied sur ce sol sacré. Beaucoup étaient déjà partit, d'autres devaient encore tenter cette route jusqu'aux Havres Gris pour prendre un navire les faisant naviguer jusqu'à Valinor. Etait-ce encore sûr de faire un si long trajet ? Probablement valait-il mieux rester entre les murs d'Imladris et de Caras Galadhon.

Alaric les conduisit auprès de quatre chevaux non loin et la jeune Elfe reconnue aisément son étalon blanc, Silmanarë. La jeune Elfe l'avait dressé elle-même à l'époque où il était encore jeune poulain et que les Elfes disaient de lui qu'il ne se laissera monter par personne. L'animal ne se laissait monter que par elle et il ne pénétrait jamais, ou rarement, dans les écuries. Libre et sauvage, tout deux s'accordaient comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se rencontrer. Léhonora enfouit sa tête dans sa crinière. Sa robe était d'un blanc de neige, certains disaient qu'elle avait des reflets argentés sous la lumière de la lune. Rapide et agile, la jeune Elfe n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de le baptiser Silmanarë : « Flamme d'Argent » dans la langue des Elfes.

Alors que tout semblait calme, quelque chose fit agiter les chevaux. L'odeur d'un prédateur. Les Dúnedain furent sur leur garde mais rien ne bougeait, aucun bruit ne sortait de l'ombre mais quelque chose se tenait non loin.

-Il ne faut pas rester ici.

-Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que l'alerte n'est pas été donnée, fit Meneldil, le camp est étroitement surveillé et la tente de Sauron plus encore en sachant qui il détenait à l'intérieur.

Aucune agitation ne leur parvenait aux oreilles, c'était comme si personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien, que les Loups des Montagnes, les wargs, n'avaient même pas sentit la présence des chevaux et des Rôdeurs. Non pas qu'ils voulaient être repérés mais le Seigneur Alaric comprit l'inquiétude du jeune cousin.

-C'est un piège, fit soudainement Léhonora, cela ne peut pas être autre chose. Il a dû savoir que vous viendriez et vous a laissé faire pour ensuite tous nous récupérer.

Les sens en alerte, l'instinct de la jeune Elfe lançait un signal rouge et elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Une fois à cheval, le Seigneur Alaric s'élança en premier suivit de la Princesse, Meneldil la suivant et laissant le dernier compagnon, Sirion, fermer la marche, sécurisant leurs arrières. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de chevaucher longtemps car une troupe de Cavaliers Wargs leur barra le passage comme s'ils les attendaient. Alaric brandit son arme, demandant à Meneldil de faire demi-tour et de fuir avec la Princesse, bien que la jeune Elfe refusa sur l'instant de laisser le Seigneur seul face à eux. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à rebrousser chemin, Sirion resta en travers du chemin, l'air menaçant et ravi, l'épée à la main.

-Traître. Comment as-tu pu ? fit Meneldil.

-Il faut savoir choisir le camp des vainqueurs pour rester en vie.

-Il te tuera dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Il te tuera dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de toi. Tu ne choisis pas le camp des vainqueurs, tu choisis la facilité, préférant courber l'échine et obéir plutôt que de rester un homme libre, répliqua Léhonora.

-Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner.

-Et je te prierai de me parler sur un autre ton. N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

Sirion eu un rire amusé, montrant bien qu'il se moquait de la hiérarchie et du respect qu'il lui devait. Son allégeance allait désormais au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré son cousin qui tenta de la retenir, Léhonora fondit sur ce traître tandis que les Cavaliers Wargs attaquèrent. Les deux Númenóréens s'affrontèrent. La jeune Elfe, acharnée et révoltée, aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant un long moment, voulant lui faire payer cette traitrise. Un espion, il avait avertit Sauron du plan des Dúnedain mais il ne voulait aucun prisonnier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuerait les frères d'armes de Léhonora. Sirion profita d'un écart effectué par l'étalon blanc pour pousser sa monture contre lui, lui fonçant littéralement dedans afin de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Déstabilisé, Silmanarë trébucha sans pour autant se retrouver à terre. Cependant, ce fut Léhonora qui s'y retrouva à sa place, désarçonnée sous la surprise et le choc. Le traître prit la fuite, suivit rapidement par Meneldil qui avait vu la scène, il ne fallait pas qu'il retourne au camp des alliés. Ce traître devait être arrêté et jugé…voir tuer si Meneldil en venait à un affrontement. La jeune Elfe voulu remonter sur son étalon mais des sbires de Sauron la stoppèrent. Prisonnière à nouveau. Comment Sirion avait-il pu ? Elle le connaissait depuis des années et jamais elle n'aurait cru cela de lui. C'était douloureux de savoir qu'on avait compté sur quelqu'un et qu'il s'était avéré être un traître, qu'il avait décidé de vendre les siens au moment où ils avaient tous besoin d'être unis contre un seul Ennemi. Meneldil le rattraperait, elle lui faisait confiance pour lui faire payer cela bien qu'elle aurait voulu s'en charger elle-même.

Elle fut forcée d'être mise à genoux, à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une grande humiliation mais le Seigneur Alaric l'encouragea silencieusement à garder la tête haute. Il avait raison, prisonnier mais libre dans le cœur et dans l'âme, il y avait certaines choses que Sauron ne pourrait jamais leur dérober. Il pourrait leur faire subir milles souffrances, il ne pourrait jamais atteindre leur liberté d'esprit, leur foi, leur courage et leur loyauté. Cependant, Léhonora ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de Sauron sur une longue période. Imposant et cruel, une aura si noire ne pouvait pas être défiée aussi facilement. Entre lui et elle, c'était lui qui gagnait et c'était grâce à son caractère indomptable qu'elle parvenait à rester debout, elle n'était pas si faible que cela et, un jour, elle serait capable de se dresser totalement face à lui. Si elle était condamnée à être à ses côtés, autant qu'elle se serve de sa captivité à bon escient. D'un simple geste, le sbire de Sauron attrapa sa chevelure afin de la forcer à regarder le Seigneur Alaric menacé d'un poignard à la gorge.

-C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas, de se faire trahir par une personne que l'on pensait connaître. Qui plus est, un ami si j'ai bien compris, fit Sauron sur un ton ironique, s'amusant de cette situation.

-Je vous tuerai. Je le jure devant les Valar. Je ferai couler votre sang autant que vous faites couler celui de mon peuple, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Mais cela ne l'atteignit pas, au contraire, il s'en amusa, annonçant qu'il avait hâte de la voir à l'œuvre. Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement mais elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire, prise entre les mains de ses sbires, elle ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement. Il allait le tuer, cet homme en face d'elle, ce Dúnadan, un mari et père. Sa fille aînée avait sept ans, son fils quatre ou cinq et son épouse était enceinte. Un père de famille, Sauron allait le tuer, l'arracher à ses enfants tout comme il lui avait arraché son père. C'était de sa faute, sans elle, il ne serait pas là, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour elle.

-Ne faites pas cela. C'est moi que vous voulez, pas lui.

Sauron s'abaissa à son niveau, plongeant son sombre regard dans le sien. Elle lutta pour ne pas détourner son regard mais s'il voulait prendre la vie de cet homme, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible.

-Je veux la mort de tous les Dúnedain, tous ces Númenóréens qui m'ont résisté autrefois et je veux que vous voyez cela Altesse.

-Non, non, cria-t-elle mais en vain.

Le Seigneur Alaric fut égorgé sans aucun remord, laissé derrière lui une femme et trois enfants. Avant de mourir, il avait dit qu'il donnerait sa vie avec honneur si c'était en combattant pour la liberté. C'était, malgré tout un bien triste sort. Son corps fut abandonné là, baignant dans son propre sang pendant que Léhonora fut ramenée au camp sans résistance, comme résignée. De plus, cela allait faire comprendre à ses alliés de ne rien faire, il y avait eu assez de pertes pour cette nuit. Un mort était déjà beaucoup, et encore, elle ne savait pas où était passé Meneldil ni Sirion, elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé ou ce qui se passait peut-être. Et Silmanarë, il était où ? La jeune Elfe tourna son regard vers le hennissement de celui-ci. Le cheval du Seigneur Alaric et l'étalon blanc étaient réquisitionnés, probablement qu'ils serviraient à porter le matériel ou donné à des Seigneurs d'Harad, alliés de Sauron. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le cheval du Seigneur mais Silmanarë était agité, se débattant, se cabrant et hennissant sauvagement. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver avec des cordes autour de son encolure, il n'aimait pas être contraint à obéir. C'était un étalon dur de caractère, ne se laissant monter, en cas d'urgence, que par les Dúnedain. Certains disaient les chevaux stupides, juste bons pour travailler ou pour faire la guerre, mais ils étaient bien plus que cela. Il fallait apprendre à les connaître et peu de peuples le faisaient. Les Elfes, le peuple de Rohan et les Dúnedain.

Deux hommes la séparaient de son compagnon à quatre pattes, bien qu'elle soit bien entourée, elle avait la possibilité de le rejoindre, de le libérer, il ne méritait pas ça. Qu'ils osent porter la main sur lui, elle le leur fera payer.

-Calmez-moi cet animal ou abattez-le !

Non, c'était la phrase de trop, déjà qu'ils osaient lui mettre des cordes mais là, Léhonora s'enragea. Ses mains étaient libres, grossière erreur de la part de ses ennemis. Elle attrapa l'arme d'un soldat, n'hésitant pas à le tuer de sang froid, pourquoi aurait-elle pitié, pourquoi devrait-elle avoir une hésitation au vu de ce qu'ils faisaient aux siens et à la Terre du Milieu ? Le premier tomba sous son coup, le second, qui eut le temps de la voir venir, se défendit et bientôt, elle se retrouva encerclée, à devoir se battre de tous les côtés. Débordée, elle finit par user de son corps pour lutter contre eux, des coups à droite et à gauche avant qu'elle ne soit frapper et mis à terre, lâchant son arme.

-J'ignore si c'est de la stupidité ou de la détermination, fit Sauron en s'approchant d'elle.

Il ne comprenait pas son geste, il faudrait être, effectivement stupide pour oser un tel acte vu la situation.

-Personne ne touche à cet animal, compris ? ragea-t-elle.

C'était donc pour lui qu'elle avait fait cela ? Ces Elfes et encore, à moitié humaine, cela ne devait pas l'arranger.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre que ce soit avec vous ou avec cette bête…

-_Tínen Silmanarë. Tínen_, fit Léhonora en se tournant vers son étalon.

Dès lors, Silmanarë cessa de se débattre, malgré son regard qui brillait d'une étincelle sauvage, il se calma rapidement à la voix de sa cavalière. Il gratta le sol avec ses sabots mais ne se cabra plus, cependant, cela n'empêcha pas les hommes le tenant de se méfier, il avait une sacré force. Après un long moment de silence, Sauron fit :

-Vous monterez votre cheval pour le restant du trajet et nous repartons maintenant. Le reste des troupes nous rejoindra plus tard.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait arriver le plus vite possible à Minas Tirith et Léhonora n'allait pas le contrarier sur cette décision. Une petite troupe fut mise en place pour un départ immédiat, des Númenóréens Noirs et des Cavaliers Wargs, et en pleine nuit, dans cette même nuit, ils reprirent la route jusqu'à la Cité des Rois. Le rythme était intense, rapide et sans halte. Léhonora somnolait de temps en temps mais elle faisait entièrement confiance en sa monture, c'était à ses compagnons de voyage qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance. Les Cavaliers Wargs rasèrent les villages qu'ils croisaient, ces loups devaient être nourrir et leur façon de faire donner la nausée à la jeune Elfe. Ce fut au crépuscule qu'ils atteignirent Minas Tirith, cette cité qui avait été si magnifique avec ces pierres grises et blanches, sa tour au sommet comme touchant le ciel. La ville s'élevait le long de la montagne sur sept niveau séparés par des remparts, niveau franchissable uniquement par une seule porte, et une vision sublime s'offrait une fois dans la cour royale et au palais. Minas Tirith, la Cité des Rois de Gondor, avait perdu son éclat. La bannière du royaume ne flottait plus dans l'air comme au jour du départ de l'armée pour le Mordor, les remparts étaient en plus détruis, la porte n'existait plus et les habitants étaient dans les rues ou dans les ruines de leur maison si celle-ci était encore debout. Tout n'était que destruction. Les mères pleuraient les maris perdus au combat, pleuraient leurs fils perdus sur le champ de bataille. Des enfants, orphelins, vagabondaient dans les rues de la cité, affamés et effrayés face aux soldats du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous étaient mis en esclavage pour reconstruire la cité, pour reconstruire la Grande Porte et les remparts. La statue du Roi au centre de la place était en morceaux, éparpillés au sol.

Ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes en voyant l'état de sa cité, sa cité, son royaume qui lui revenait tout comme l'Arnor. Son peuple était brisé et les résistants se cachaient, attendant de se renforcer avant d'attaquer pour faire chuter Sauron avant que son règne absolu ne commence. Ils accédèrent au dernier niveau par un petit tunnel qui déboucha sur la cour royale où s'était tenu l'Arbre des Rois, où il aurait dû refleurir. Cet arbre avait été vulgairement arraché, montrant à quel point il n'y avait aucun respect envers ce symbole de la royauté, envers cet espoir de revoir ces fleurs d'un blanc de neige. Cet arbre était le descendant de l'Arbre Blanc de Númenor prit par Elendil avant la Submersion de l'île et il avait été le dernier. C'était pour cela que personne ne l'avait retiré, espérant que le retour d'un Roi le ferait renaître. Sauron l'avait détruit, même si l'arbre était mort, il avait ordonné de le retirer. Ses racines se voyaient, elles sortaient de terre, arrachées avec violence. Léhonora descendit de sa monture et s'approcha de la fontaine où s'était trouvé l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor. Dernier symbole de Númenor, dernier symbole de la grande lignée des Rois.

-Ne pleurez pas pour un arbre mort.

-Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire cela.

-Oh que si, j'ai tous les droits, fit Sauron en lui prenant brutalement le bras afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, lui attrapant le menton afin qu'elle ne le détourne pas, qu'elle le regarde. La Terre du Milieu sombrait peu à peu dans les Ténèbres mais il y avait encore certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas.

-Vous allez détruire Annùminas comme vous avez détruis cette cité ?

Le Seigneur de Mordor ricana.

-Non, rassurez-vous, Annùminas restera intact, d'une part parce que les Númenóréens Noirs n'accepteront jamais cela et d'autre part parce que cela dépend de vous.

-Vous n'avez pas demandé mon avis pour prendre la couronne du Gondor.

-Mais qui dit que je l'ai prise ? Je ne monterai sur ce trône que légitimement, je ne prendrai le trône du Gondor et d'Arnor que légitimement.

Léhonora comprit ce qu'il voulait, il ne la gardait pas en vie seulement pour le fait qu'elle soit descendante de Númenor, il la gardait en vie pour obtenir la main mise sur ses royaumes légitimement, ainsi, même les Númenóréens Noirs n'auraient aucun droit à les revendiquer, bien qu'ils risqueraient de moyennement apprécier cela. Il la voulait pour son sang royal, pour l'héritage qu'elle portait. Non, elle ne le laisserait pas faire et sans le prévoir, elle le frappa. Cela avait été instinctif. Sa seule façon de récupérer le Gondor et l'Arnor, c'était le mariage…comme si elle allait accepter.

-Je ne vous donnerai jamais mes royaumes. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de les voir entre vos mains.

-Je vous garanti que vous céderez. Emmenez-la.

Traduction :

«_Tínen Silmanarë. Tínen » = _« Calme Silmanarë. Calme »

Notes : Pour ceux l'ignorant, Annùminas est la capitale d'Arnor.


	6. Chapter 6:L'espoir le temps d'une prière

Chapitre corrigé le 18/11/13

Les répliques en italique sont dans la langue des Elfes.

_**Crédits :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, j'apporte des modifications pour les besoins de ma fic. Les personnages de Léhonora Laïa alias Eldariel et du Seigneur Belzagar m'appartiennent dans leur intégralité, je refuserai tout plagiat les concernant. La propriété de Caladwen de la Forêt Noire revient à Lucie. Merci de votre respect._

* * *

><p><em><strong>O<strong>ù sont le Soleil et la Lumière des étoiles ?_

_**O**ù est l'éclat de la Lune dans la nuit noire ?_

_**R**ien en ce monde ne peut laisser passer une étincelle de clarté,_

_**T**out n'est que Ténèbres et cendre qui s'élève à chaque pas._

_**J**e regarde le ciel en priant les Valar,_

_**J**e regarde le ciel en espérant un espoir._

_**U**n espoir d'apercevoir une faille dans ces sombres nuages,_

_**U**n espoir d'entendre un chant de crystal._

_**U**n chant si pur qu'il libérera le chemin de l'Ombre._

_**L**es fers aux pieds emprisonnent mon cœur,_

_**L**es paroles et les gestes sont comme du poison dans mes veines._

_**P**ourtant, qu'y-a-t-il de plus puissant que le courage et la foi de mon peuple ?_

_**R**egardez dans mes yeux, qu'y voyez-vous ?_

_**L**a haine envers ceux qui brisent les miens,_

_**L**a force de mes ancêtres qui veillent sur moi,_

_**L**e combat que jamais je ne cesserai._

_**L**e sang qui coulera sera celui de mon ennemi._

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'espoir le temps d'une prière<strong>_

Le convoi qui avait pour mission d'emmener les trois jeunes Elfes de la Forêt Noire arriva à Minas Tirith en pleine nuit. Pendant le trajet, elles n'avaient obtenu que le strict nécessaire pour supporter le voyage, inutile de perdre du temps ou de les chouchouter. Ce furent épuisées et presque affamées qu'elles finirent ce long voyage mais elles ne s'attendaient guère à dormir dans un lit bien douillet avec un feu de cheminée après un bain bien chaud. Aucune d'elle ne savait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait, mais toutes avaient peur de croiser son regard et de découvrir la sombre destinée qui allait leur être donnée. Elles s'étaient rapprochées durant cette épreuve, essayant de se réconforter les unes et les autres, essayant d'oublier ce souvenir dévasté de leur beau royaume et des leurs abattus sous leurs yeux. Elles avaient découvert la destruction, la mort et le sang sur la route, les sbires de Sauron avaient reçu l'ordre de traquer et d'abattre ceux qui refusaient allégeance. Il leur était défendu de pleurer et elles se retenaient tant bien que mal afin d'éviter des représailles. La seule chose positive était que le Seigneur de Mordor les voulait entières, non amochées. Voulait-il se servir d'elles comme objet pour satisfaire ces nuits ? Cette idée leur avait traversé l'esprit et la peur n'avait fait que s'accroître chaque jour en se rapprochant de leur destination.

La salle du trône était vide quand les gardes les amenèrent, seuls des soldats veillaient bien que, ce palais était quasiment imprenable si la ville n'était pas prise avant. Mais Sauron craignait sans doute des espions et peut-être voulait-il éviter une fuite possible des prisonniers même s'il n'en gardait que peu en vie. Les jeunes Elfes restèrent groupées, leur regard apeuré scrutait les alentours, terrifiées d'ignorer encore ce que Sauron leur voulait. Les gardes les firent s'arrêter devant le trône vide et attendirent, s'agenouillant quand on le leur ordonna. Elles dirent adieux à leur liberté. Elles avaient pleinement conscience qu'elles ne la retrouveraient jamais mais si, pour survivre, il fallait obéir, alors sans doute le feraient-elles sans rechigner. Etait-ce digne d'Elfes de la Forêt Noire d'agir ainsi en sachant que leur Prince était parti en guerre contre Sauron ? Sans doute pas mais que pouvaient-elles faire d'autre ? Elles se sentaient perdues dans ce tourbillon infernal, prises dans les filets du Mal sans savoir comment s'en défaire, sans savoir comment le combattre dignement. Les leur étaient morts mais devaient-ils être morts en vain ? Aucune d'elle n'avait la carrure d'un soldat, aucune d'elle ne savait combattre, manier l'épée ou même un arc. Caladwen ne savait que s'occuper des jardins, de la nature, lui redonnant vie quand celle-ci semble s'échapper, quant aux autres, elle avait appris que l'une d'elles créait des bijoux, et l'autre brodeuse, fabriquant des robes. En quoi leurs dons intéresseraient le Seigneur de Mordor ?

Quand une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sauron, elles inclinèrent la tête, alourdit par le poids de son aura maléfique, tétanisées par sa présence. Elles ne dirent pas un mot mais leur corps tremblant en disait bien davantage. Une fois en face d'elles, les jeunes Elfes s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Sauron eut un sourire narquois et hautain, fier de l'effet qu'il leur faisait éprouver. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il recherchait, il n'allait pas tourner autour du pot.

-Une seule d'entre vous verra le soleil se lever. Une seule d'entre vous aura encore cette chance de sentir son sang chaud couler dans ses veines. Relevez-vous, exigea-t-il.

Comme une seule personne, les jeunes Elfes se relevèrent, priant intérieurement les Valar. Peut-être valait mieux la mort plutôt que de vivre sous le même toit que Sauron, lui être soumise comme une chienne. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur tourna autour comme un vautour, les observant chacune leur tour.

-Déshabillez-vous, cracha-t-il comme s'il parlait à une catin.

Qu'elles se rassurent, il n'allait rien leur faire, non, il voyait cela comme un test qui allait décider qui allait mourir ou rester en vie. Au début, elles ne réagissaient pas, étonnées et inquiétées par sa demande. Par respect pour leur corps, pour elle-même, les Elfes voulurent refuser mais d'un autre côté, elles savaient que c'était probablement la mort qui les attendait si elles n'obéissaient pas. Alors que deux décidèrent de se soumettre à Sauron, la troisième refusa. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de son silence et de son comportement pour faire comprendre son opinion sur la manière dont il les traitait. Etait-ce de la folie ? Du courage ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle préférait mourir libre que soumise.

-Tu oses désobéir à ton Roi ?

-Mon seul Roi est le Seigneur Thranduil. Je n'obéis qu'à ses ordres et ne lèverai l'épée que pour lui.

Sauron eut un rire moqueur avant de la frapper brutalement. L'empoignant ensuite par la gorge, il la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait peur mais par son comportement, il craignait qu'elle finisse par se rebeller. Il avait bien assez d'une femme à essayer de contrôler, il n'en voulait pas d'une seconde. Déchirant lui-même ses vêtements avec violence, il finit de l'humilier en la jetant en pâture à ses hommes.

-Votre récompense Messieurs.

Ses hommes ne se firent pas prier pour brutaliser la femme Elfe qui se débattait, les suppliant mais en vain. Ses cris recouvraient la salle du trône et le grognement des hommes qui jouissaient de plaisir, les uns après les autres, sans aucune douceur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les laissa faire, prenant cela comme un spectacle public et s'en amusant. Les larmes de la jeune femme lavèrent son visage couvert de sang dû aux coups qu'elle reçut pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille. Quand ils eurent fini leur besogne, ils la laissèrent là, nue sur le sol glacial avec du sang coulant le long de ses jambes. Un long silence suivit avant que Sauron ne s'avance vers elle.

-Qui est ton Roi ?

-On ne nait pas Roi, on le devient…et vous ne le serez jamais.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas de sang bleu, cela t'aurait évité d'avoir la gorge tranchée. Tuez-là, ordonna-t-il.

Elle fut abattue comme un animal. La gorge tranchée pour être laissée au sol, se noyant dans son propre sang. Les deux Elfes restant ne purent regarder, elles avaient dès le début détourné le regard de ce massacre. Elles tremblaient de peur et se retenaient de verser des larmes. Les bras autour de leur poitrine, elles essayaient en vain de cacher leur corps face à tous ces hommes. Une seule d'entre elles vivrait et Caladwen avait la sensation de sentir sa mort approcher. Elle n'avait pas la force, et elle n'aurait pas la force de lutter si jamais il la gardait en vie. La jeune Elfe préférait encore se mettre à genoux, laisser sa faiblesse sortir pour qu'il l'achève maintenant. Regardant ses pieds, elle ne vit pas Sauron tourner à nouveau autour d'elles, les observant, scrutant leur réaction. Que cherchait-il ? Que voulait-il ? Caladwen aimerait le savoir sans pour autant le savoir. Contradictoire, c'était vrai, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le Seigneur de Mordor s'arrêta devant elle, prenant son menton entre ses doigts afin de lui redresser la tête. La jeune Elfe obéit mais ses yeux restèrent fixés au sol, n'osant pas le regarder en face sous peine de le provoquer. Son amie d'infortune subit le même rituel. Cependant, elle semblait plus droite et son regard tentait de le braver, soit tout simplement pour voir le meurtrier de son peuple soit parce qu'elle ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle hésita, et quand son regard finit par croiser celui de Sauron, son choix fut fait. Si cette Elfe pouvait lever les yeux vers lui, se tenir droite face à lui, elle finirait par se rebeller un jour ou l'autre. Même si le courage n'était pas présent aujourd'hui, il naîtrait, il viendrait.

Caladwen se demanda si c'était le destin qui jouait misérablement avec elle. Après avoir vu les siens mourir, savoir sa mère morte dans d'atroces souffrances, il fallait qu'elle reste en vie pour continuer à subir cela. La jeune Elfe n'avait pas la force de certains et, même si cela pouvait paraitre lâche, elle ne voulait pas suivre ce chemin qu'on lui imposait. Après un moment de silence, Sauron fit :

-Tu es à partir de maintenant mon esclave et la servante d'une prisonnière. Tu la serviras en restant à ta place, tu répondras de tes actes devant moi si cela n'est pas le cas.

La jeune Elfe ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'y avait probablement rien à dire au final. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un signe de tête et l'un des gardes les accompagna quand il ordonna de le suivre. Caladwen ne résista pas. Ce garde n'était pas pour elle, elle n'oserait pas tenter une évasion. Il était sans doute pour lui, pour assurer ses arrières bien qu'il était suffisamment puissant pour se protéger lui-même. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds à Minas Tirith, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur à admirer la beauté de l'architecture. Les deux hommes parlèrent dans le langage Noir qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ils finirent par quitter l'enceinte du château. Ils traversèrent un immense jardin se situant derrière avant qu'une petite bâtisse ne se dresse devant eux, au milieu de la végétation, et où deux hommes montaient la garde. Les statues et les représentations sur le bâtiment semblaient faire penser à une petite chapelle. Les grands Seigneurs, aux temps de leur installation, avaient fait construire des demeures pour vénérer les Valar. Un lieu paisible, souvent à l'écart du palais pour préserver une certaine tranquillité. Caladwen avait vu les hommes de Sauron détruire ces lieux sacrés, il n'en restait que des cendres désormais. Mais il n'avait pas touché à la chapelle de la Cité des Rois et la jeune Elfe trouvait cela presque étrange. Ne posant aucune question, elle suivit, se demandant tout de même la raison qui faisait que leurs pas les menaient jusque-là.

Bien que l'extérieur semblait intact, l'intérieur avait été pillé et des statues étaient en morceaux au sol. Isildur et Anárion avaient construit cet endroit, quand le royaume de Gondor et d'Arnor furent créé avec l'arrivée d'Elendil et des rescapés de la chute de Númenor. Et aujourd'hui, Sauron s'employait à tout détruire afin de régner sur la Terre du Milieu. Mais sur quoi gouvernerait-il s'il réduisait tout en cendre ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. La jeune Elfe resta à l'arrière mais regarda avec peine le lieu saccagé. Cependant, une petite place avait été nettoyée. Devant l'autel où était représenté un Vala, une jeune femme se tenait à genoux entourée de bougies. Elle portait une longue robe rouge brodée avec soin et sa chevelure châtaigne ondulait dans son dos, décorée par un léger diadème. Elle était probablement de sang noble.

-Pourquoi prier ? Les Valar ne répondront pas. Il est trop tard et ils le savent.

La voix de Sauron résonnait dans la chapelle d'une manière assez glauque et Caladwen frissonna.

_-Comment un être corrompu peut-il comprendre ? Corrompu et faible. Vous vous croyez puissant, mais vous n'êtes rien. Seul et massacrant pour installer votre autorité._

Bien que Léhonora lui tournait le dos, elle entendait ses mouvements et devinait facilement la colère qui s'emparait de lui.

_-C'est la faiblesse et la lâcheté qui ont fait de vous un être aussi méprisable, ce n'est même pas votre force naturelle, votre autorité ou même votre envie de pouvoir. Faible, vous vous êtes laissé corrompre par Melkor. Faible, vous avez craint les Valar et vous avez préféré vous terrer malgré votre acte de contrition, refusant de retourner à Valinor._

-Petite insolente.

La Princesse se leva et se tourna vers Sauron, à ce moment-là, Caladwen comprit de quelle prisonnière il parlait. La Dame Léhonora était entre ses mains et ne craignait pas de le défier, enfin, la peur se lisait dans son regard mais elle la surmontait. Celle qu'elle admirait se tenait là, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle observa son courage et sa résistance. C'était quasiment de l'imprudence de répondre ainsi à Sauron mais, bien que Léhonora pouvait être imprudente, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ses paroles n'étaient pas irréfléchies.

_-Ils auraient pourtant été cléments, non ? Mais vous vous êtes caché avant de vous montrer sous les traits d'Annatar. Mettre un masque et avoir besoin des Elfes pour forger vos Anneaux de Pouvoir. Vous n'êtes pas si puissant que cela Mon Seigneur._

Courage ou folie ? Aucun des deux ne le savait mais Léhonora ne s'arrêta pas là.

_-Je suis sous la protection des Valar. Tentez quoi que ce soit contre moi, et vous subirez leur courroux. Vous pensez qu'ils ne répondront pas ? Pourquoi continuez-vous à les craindre dans ce cas ?_

Qu'il prouve le contraire si ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il le prouve. Léhonora attendit sa réponse, une réponse qui la chagrina mais qui la conforta dans son idée. Ce lieu allait être détruit comme il l'avait ordonné, mais sous cet ordre, la Princesse su qu'il avait peur des Valar. Léhonora refusait de croire qu'ils allaient les laisser tomber. Elle refusait de croire qu'ils allaient laisser Sauron s'emparer de la Terre du Milieu. Il irait beaucoup plus loin par la suite, ces terres ne le contenteraient pas. Il voudrait s'emparer de Valinor, il voudrait réduire à néant tout ce qui faisait la force de ses ennemis. Cependant, oserait-il vraiment l'attaquer ? Il ne le ferait pas de lui-même. A sa première tentative, ce fut le Roi de Númenor qui envoya ses hommes pour lui. Sauron ne changerait pas de tactique, bien qu'il se préparerait mieux. Non, les Valar ne pourraient pas rester sans rien faire et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait conscience.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Sauron était sûr de lui, hautain et maléfique. Il ne bronchait pas, ne répliquait pas. Il recevait les paroles de la jeune Elfe telle une statue de glace. Etait-ce que cela le touchait ? Etait-ce qu'elle parvenait à pénétrer dans sa carapace en montrant qu'elle le connaissait et en soumettant des hypothèses ? Vraies ou fausses, peu importait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de voir sa réaction. Elle le connaissait bien, dans le sens où elle connaissait son histoire. Venant du peuple des Elfes et descendante de Númenor, elle n'était pas une ignorante. Léhonora, elle, gardait la tête haute, voulant se montrer forte, prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Cependant, elle se lisait dans son regard. La Princesse était une guerrière, elle avait combattu sur des champs de bataille. Elle a vu la mort, le sang et la souffrance. Elle avait sans cesse avancé malgré les obstacles, prenant sur elle, ne faisant pas demi-tour quand la peur la prenait aux tripes. Pourtant, face à lui, elle ne faisait pas le poids. L'aura de Sauron se fit pesante, étouffante. Elle se sentit écrasée sous son poids et son regard finit par ce détournement lentement.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour montrer sa puissance. Non, il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa présence suffisait largement.

-Je vous ai trouvé une autre servante. Les femmes d'Harad ne veulent plus avoir à faire à vous, alors je vous ai trouvé une Elfe. Mais au moindre faux pas, je lui arracherai ces jolis petits yeux verts pour les enfermer dans un bocal en guise de trophée. Sa vie dépend de votre comportement.

Du chantage. Avec les autres servantes, c'était elle qui prenait, mais désormais, en ayant la vie d'une innocente entre les mains, elle se devrait d'agir autrement. Sauron avait bien calculé son coup.

-Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos prières. Profitez-en bien.

Et il laissa les deux Elfes seules dans la chapelle. Le soleil commençait à se lever et le lieu s'illumina lentement de sa douce lumière. Léhonora ne lança pas un regard vers la jeune Elfe qui était désormais sa nouvelle servante, non pas par ignorance mais par des pensées qui l'éloignèrent un moment. Et puis, comment regarder cette Elfe alors qu'elle et les siens avaient échoué ? Ils avaient perdu et aujourd'hui, la jeune Elfe se retrouvait loin de chez elle, esclave de Sauron. La Princesse finit par se rassoir, suppliant les Valar de leur venir en aide.


	7. Chapter 7 : Une mer de sang

_Chapitre corrigé le 18/11/13_

_Attention, ce chapitre peut heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une mer de sang<strong>_

L'armée avançait rapidement. Les Elfes ne ménagèrent aucunement leur monture, leur priant d'aller plus vite que le vent. Ils étaient à peine 300 soldats galopant en hâte vers les Havres Gris. Le reste de l'armée de Fondcombe était resté sur place ou combattait en Lorien, espérant parvenir à repousser l'ennemi le temps que la population puisse s'échapper. Tous venaient désormais se réfugier à Imladris, le seul endroit où ils pouvaient encore être en sécurité. Après la chute de la Forêt Noire, l'armée de l'ombre s'était avancée en force vers la Lorien. Les Elfes réussissaient, pour le moment, à contenir les sbires de Sauron à l'extérieur de la cité mais les défenses commençaient à faiblir malgré le soutien de Fondcombe. Le Seigneur Celeborn avait ordonné l'évacuation de Caras Galadhon tandis qu'il menait ses soldats. La Dame Galadriel s'occupait de la population alors que son époux risquait la mort en essayant de les protéger. Des Elfes s'étaient retrouvés pris au piège devant les murs de la ville, mourant au pied de la cité. Une fois les portes fermées, elles ne s'étaient pas ré-ouvertes. Un choix avait dû être fait pour préserver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. S'ils avaient attendu plus longtemps, l'armée ennemie aurait pu s'engouffrer. Cela faisait des jours que les Elfes luttaient, et ils lutteraient jusqu'à ce que le dernier habitant soit hors de Caras Galadhon. Le Bois d'Or était perdu.

Les survivants fuyaient vers Fondcombe ou se dirigeaient directement vers les Havres Gris. La panique s'était emparée du peuple des Elfes et chacun d'eux prenait un navire pour rejoindre Valinor. Sur le chemin, ils virent des Hobbits et des Hommes tenter leur chance dans les montagnes, ou leur demandant grâce pour les emmener avec eux. Cependant, la dernière destination avant de naviguer vers les Terres Immortelles était menacée. Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe avait rassemblé autant d'Elfes qu'il avait pu pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Il avait laissé l'un de ses jumeaux, Elrohir, la charge de protéger la cité en son absence, tandis qu'Elladan chevauchait avec leur père. Ils n'étaient plus très loin des Havres Gris mais ils n'arrivèrent que trop tard. Les derniers ennemis qui restèrent furent abattus sans vergogne, alors qu'un spectacle effroyable se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Aucun cavalier n'osait pénétrer sur les terres de l'horreur et le Seigneur Elrond vit le regard de ses soldats se gonfler de larmes, même s'ils s'interdirent de les laisser couler.

Un lourd silence s'était emparé de la troupe. Un silence que seul le crépitement du feu brisait. Jamais de toute leur longue vie les Elfes n'avaient vu une telle scène macabre, et pourtant, un grand nombre d'entre eux avait combattu lors de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau. La différence était, qu'aujourd'hui, cette horreur ne se trouvait pas sur les champs de bataille, non, elle se trouvait là, dans un lieu autrefois paisible et digne des Elfes. Une terre d'adieux et de séparations entre ceux qui venaient voir leurs proches prendre le large pour Valinor. Une tuerie gratuite, tout simplement. Le Seigneur Elrond fut le premier à se remettre en route, son étalon gris hésitant sur ce sol en cendre et encore chaud. Pour pénétrer aux Havres Gris, il fallait passer sous une immense arcade taillée par les Elfes à l'époque de sa construction. Cette arcade était en partie détruite et des corps d'Elfes brûlés étaient pendus de chaque côté. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe ordonna de les retirer et de les laisser au sol pour le moment. Les demeures n'étaient que des ruines encore fumantes et la mort s'était emparée des lieux. Les murs et les pavés étaient recouverts de sang. Certains avaient été atrocement mutilés, des Elfes combattant pour leur vie et celle des autres. Les navires au port avaient été dévorés par les flammes et les carcasses s'engouffraient désormais dans l'océan.

Le Seigneur Elrond s'arrêta près du port et descendit de son cheval.

_-Cherchons des survivants,_ ordonna-t-il même s'il n'y avait que peu d'espoir.

Beaucoup d'hommes se trouvaient là, mutilés ou brûlés, mais peu de femmes et d'enfants. Ce fait était étrange aux yeux du Seigneur Elfe. L'attaque avait-elle été vue de loin, laissant ainsi le temps aux familles de tenter une fuite ? Il n'y avait pas de cachette, pas de refuge ici, hormis de fuir dans les falaises. Ils déblayèrent les décombres, éteignirent les feux quand ils le purent. Les morts furent rassemblés sur le port. Aucun Elfe ne rechigna à cette tâche et tous eurent le sang des victimes sur les mains, sur leurs vêtements. Mais ils s'employaient à retrouver chaque corps et à les rassembler afin de pouvoir les honorer par la suite. Le Seigneur Elrond ignorait comment leur donner du courage car personne ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces vies perdues. Il avait l'impression de les entendre crier. Sauron se vengeait. Il traquerait les fuyards et ceux refusant de se soumettre à lui. Tous périraient même si le seul crime commit était de vouloir fuir sa tyrannie. Ni femme ni enfant ne serait épargné, la preuve en était là. Cependant, alors que le Seigneur Elfe pensait avoir tout vu, alors qu'il pensait la majorité des femmes et des enfants quelque part en sécurité dans les falaises, un cri le tira de ses pensées.

-_Nya-Arato. Nya-Arato. *_

Il se tourna vers deux soldats qui chevauchèrent vers lui, paniqués et semblant sous le choc d'une terrible découverte. Il les suivit alors, prenant un petit chemin pavé qui menait dans une cour. Dans cette cour s'élevait une chapelle, un lieu de prière. Les pierres, qui étaient autrefois d'une belle couleur beige, étaient d'un noir cramé. Les murs noircis par les flammes témoignaient ce qui s'était passé ici, mais rien n'avait laissé présager le reste. Les soldats présents s'étaient éloignés, ne sachant que faire. Le comble de l'horreur se tenait là. Certains priaient les Valar, d'autres criaient vengeance. Ils savaient désormais ce qui était advenu des femmes et des enfants. Ils ont été enfermés entre ses murs, entassés comme des animaux avant que l'ennemi n'enflamme l'édifice. Ces Elfes ont été brûlés vif, sans aucune chance de s'échapper. Brûlés vif et piétinés sous la panique qui s'était emparée d'eux.

Le Seigneur Elrond se retint de lâcher sa colère, cela n'effacerait pas le mal qui avait été fait. Rien ne ramènerait ces pauvres gens à la vie. Il ne pouvait que demander aux Valar de les accueillir dignement.

-Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là.

Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas être enterrés. Le Seigneur Elrond redoutait une épidémie avec tous ces cadavres dont certains commençaient à pourrir, tandis que d'autres se faisaient déchiqueter par les charognards. Comment allait-il pouvoir retourner à Fondcombe ? Comment allait-il pouvoir annoncer à son peuple que l'espoir de fuir la Terre du Milieu venait de s'écrouler ? Personne n'oserait remettre les pieds ici. Les Elfes devraient, s'ils souhaitaient tenter leur chance, prendre un autre point de départ mais ils ne restaient plus un seul navire. Ils avaient tous brûlés avant de sombrer dans l'océan. Le Seigneur Elrond allait devoir s'entretenir avec ses confrères pour trouver une solution. Il n'allait pas laisser son peuple mourir sans rien faire.

A l'écart de là, le Prince Elladan suivait une étrange piste. En faisant le tour du bâtiment en ruine, il avait repéré quelques traces de pas qui ne ressemblaient pas à celles d'un homme ou d'un orc. Des débris de verre avaient été retrouvés au sol. Si certains avaient pu s'échapper, il devait le savoir et les retrouver, à condition qu'ils n'aient pas été poursuivis. Un bien faible espoir mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'éloigna des bâtiments, se retrouvant face à la falaise et des ronces. Personne n'avait pu passer par là, c'était impossible. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Il n'avait pas vu de scène de lutte, pas de mort, pas de sang, rien. Intrigué, le Prince continua, se laissant guider par son instinct avant d'entendre un étrange bruit étouffé. Il s'approcha de la source et se baissa. Quelqu'un se cachait dans ces ronces. Il entendait le souffle apeuré d'un individu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le brusquer, ne doutant pas qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un enfant. Le jeune Prince tenta de l'apaiser pour le faire venir à lui.

-_Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Les méchants sont tous partis. Je m'appelle Elladan et je suis ici avec des soldats de Fondcombe._

Mais comment pouvait-on le croire après l'horreur que ce survivant ait vécu ? Pourtant, une petite tête rousse sortie de sa cachette. Une très jeune Elfe, huit ans à peine. Elle avait les yeux bleus, magnifiques, et une chevelure de feu emmêlée de saletés. Son regard était craintif, se demandant si elle pouvait faire confiance à cet inconnu que pourtant, elle reconnut. Ses petits doigts frôlèrent l'emblème de la maison du Seigneur Elrond. La petite se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant, encore et encore. Le Prince la serra contre lui, essayant d'apaiser sa peine, essayant de calmer ses angoisses. Après de longues minutes, les tremblements de la petite Elfe se calmèrent et le soldat demanda :

_-Tu es seule ou il y en a d'autres avec toi ?_

Chassant ses larmes, elle tenta de lui répondre correctement mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se leva donc, prenant la main du Prince pour l'inviter à la suivre. Il remarqua alors les blessures qu'elle avait. Des plaies qu'elle s'était faites en fuyant sans doute. Il la suivit, longeant la falaise et, en repoussant ronces et buissons, il découvrit une petite grotte. Deux Elfes plus âgés se tenaient là, poignard en main et prêt à défendre ceux qu'ils tentaient de protéger. Cependant, en voyant la petite avec ce soldat et en reconnaissant l'emblème, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient sauvés.

_-Vous êtes l'un des fils du Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris ?_

_-Je suis Elladan. Avec mon père et nos hommes, nous cherchons des survivants. Vous êtes nombreux ?_

Malheureusement non. Ils n'étaient qu'une petite vingtaine, des enfants et des adolescents. Ces derniers guettaient et veillaient depuis la fuite. Quand les plus âgés d'entre eux, de jeunes adultes, on vu les sbires de Sauron les tasser dans la chapelle, ils avaient compris que le pire était à craindre. Ils avaient brisé les vitres en essayant de faire sortir le plus grand nombre possible. Les mères ont fait passer les enfants pendant que les flammes ravageaient l'édifice, mais seulement dix-neuf d'entre eux ont pu être sauvés. Des Elfes ont donné leur vie pour permettre à ces jeunes de fuir dans les falaises. Ces jeunes Elfes qui avaient aidé à la fuite, filles comme garçons, demandèrent pardon pour en avoir laissé un grand nombre derrière eux. Ils revoyaient ces flammes dévorant la chapelle, ils entendaient encore les cris des enfants et ceux des mères pour qu'on les épargne. Des hurlements de terreur, de souffrance et d'agonie. Les hurlements de ces Elfes agonisants dans les flammes les hantaient, et ils les hanteraient pendant longtemps. Les hommes, époux comme soldats, ont tenté en vain d'arrêter les sbires de Sauron, le dernier acte qu'ils ont pu réaliser, ce fut de faire barrage entre les jeunes et leurs ennemis.

_-En aucun cas, vous n'avez à demander pardon. Votre bravoure a permis de sauver ces enfants d'une mort atroce, alors que vous risquiez vous-même votre vie. Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus que de vous mettre à l'abri._

_-Merci Altesse._

_-Chassez vos larmes. Vous quatre –_fit-il en désignant les jeunes adultes_ –, vous allez m'aider à tous les faire sortir. Mon père s'occupera des blessures et vous aurez tous de quoi vous restaurer. Après avoir honoré nos morts, nous repartirons à Imladris._

Devant leur Prince, ils balayèrent leurs larmes et voulurent se montrer digne de lui. Cependant, l'un d'eux demanda s'ils avaient trouvé d'autres survivants, mais la réponse remplit les cœurs de douleur. Quand ils furent tous sortis de la cachette, le Prince de Fondcombe les emmena avec lui. Les soldats avaient réussi, en peu de temps, à rassembler tous les morts, les cadavres ne jonchaient plus les Havres Gris avec déshonneur. Avec l'aide des plus âgés, le Prince fit en sorte que les jeunes Elfes restèrent au milieu du cercle formé afin qu'ils ne puissent pas voir, ou au minimum, la désolation autour d'eux.

Aucun mot ne s'échangea quand le Prince arriva avec les rescapés. Les soldats les prirent en charge avec douceur et, malgré tout, avec une pointe de soulagement. Leur venue n'aurait pas été totalement vaine. Le Seigneur Elrond regarda son fils, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme pour le remercier de les avoir trouvés. Eaux et nourritures leur furent données après les avoir installés à l'écart des morts. Les soldats étaient au petit soin avec eux, essayant de les rassurer et leur promettant un aller simple vers Fondcombe. Les plus jeunes voulaient voir leur mère, ne comprenant pas encore que cela était désormais impossible. Quand le soir arriva, un énorme bûcher s'embrasa et les Elfes honorèrent leurs disparus. Les enfants n'y assistèrent pas, sauf ceux suffisamment âgés et voulant dire adieux à leur famille et leurs amis. Ce soir-là, chaque Elfe présent jura de combattre jusqu'à la mort, pour venger les leurs et pour qu'un tel massacre ne se reproduise pas, qu'il s'agisse d'Elfes, d'Hommes, de Hobbits ou de n'importe quelle race peuplant la Terre du Milieu.


	8. Chapter 8 : Jamais sans conséquences

_Chapitre corrigé le 18/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jamais sans conséquences<strong>_

La vision l'avait laissé sous le choc pendant de longues minutes. Assise sur le sol de sa chambre, elle tremblait encore de ce qu'elle avait vu. Le sang coulant dans les rues et la mer, les cris des Elfes qu'on abattait sans pitié, qu'ils soient femmes, hommes ou même des enfants. Elle avait ressenti leur panique comme si c'était la sienne. Une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu, et pourtant, elle avait combattu sur des champs de bataille. Le pire, oh oui le pire, ce furent ces flammes dévorant les demeures, dévorant…ces vies. Léhonora avait vu les hommes de Sauron parquer les Elfes, femmes et enfants, dans la chapelle avant de les laisser mourir dans les flammes. Elle les avait vus, elle les avait entendus et c'était toujours le cas. Des larmes d'horreur et d'immense désespoir coulèrent sur son visage tandis que sa servante, Caladwen, lui apportait de l'eau. Et malgré ses demandes, la Princesse ne lui répondit pas et jamais elle ne lui raconterait cela. La pauvre Elfe y avait peut-être de la famille, des amis, et elle se devait de l'épargner d'une telle horreur. Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à interrompre la vision, Léhonora avait aperçu son grand-père et son oncle Elladan chevaucher à brides abattues vers les Havres Gris, mais il était trop tard. Elle espérait et priait pour qu'ils puissent retrouver des survivants.

La jeune servante ignorait comment réagir face au désespoir de sa Dame qui se sentait impuissante. Elle n'était qu'une servante, une esclave aux ordres de Sauron même s'il l'avait désigné pour servir Léhonora. Et la Princesse, elle n'était qu'une prisonnière ici. Elles ne pouvaient strictement rien faire, enfin, ce n'était pas au goût de Léhonora. Sauron n'avait pas réussi à la dompter, et il aurait du mal à le faire. Son tempérament pouvait être spectaculaire, un tempérament libre et sauvage. Malgré sa crainte envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle refusait de le laisser la dominer et elle lutterait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Quand Caladwen eut le malheur de briser le silence en disant : « j'ignore ce que vous avez vu, mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire Ma Dame ». Rien y faire ? Certes, elle ne pouvait rien changer mais elle pouvait toujours agir. Se relevant, elle chassa ses larmes et tenta de se mettre présentable pour son ennemi. Il n'aurait cure de ses paroles, elle en avait pleinement conscience mais elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir.

Quand elle frappa à la porte, l'un des gardes qui la surveillait l'ouvrit. Elle était peut-être libre dans ses appartements, elle y était enfermée. Elle avait beau aller où bon lui semblait dans le château et les jardins, elle avait ces deux gardiens sur le dos ainsi que des chaines aux poignets. Elles lui étaient mises dès qu'elle sortait, elle avait interdiction de se balader sans. Expliquer comment elle en était arrivée là était une bien longue histoire. Le garde la regarda avec mépris quand il attacha les chaines qui reliaient les deux poignets. Elle pouvait faire des mouvements mais le but était de la dissuader de fuir ou de s'emparer d'une arme. Manier une épée ainsi n'était guère pratique, sauf si elle s'emparait d'une épée à deux mains.

Les gardes la menèrent directement au bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce en deux parties : d'un côté le bureau avec des étagères et des paperasses, et de l'autre un salon avec une cheminée. Sauron ne leva pas son regard vers sa prisonnière, s'occupant de ses papiers. Pourtant, cela ne perturba pas Léhonora.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Comment avez-vous osé…

Un coup de poing sur la table la fit sursauter. Son ennemi avait son regard braqué sur elle, ne la lâchant pas.

-Vous êtes bien impolie pour parler sans autorisation Ma Dame.

-Je n'ai nul besoin de votre approbation pour cela. Des morts sur un champ de bataille, je peux l'accepter, mais que vous autorisiez vos hommes à commettre des meurtres de sang-froid, je ne le peux. Et encore, meurtre est un mot bien faible face à leurs actes.

-Ils sont donc arrivés aux Havres Gris alors, fit-il en souriant, et vous êtes la messagère. Merci pour cette information, vous pouvez disposer.

-Que…quoi…Ces ordres venaient de vous ? Vous avez ordonné d'assassiner tous ces innocents ? s'écria-t-elle alors que les gardes l'attrapèrent par les bras afin de la faire sortir.

La jeune Elfe se débattit, elle n'avait pas terminé, loin de là. Si seulement ces gardes pouvaient la lâcher. Elle le haïssait, elle le maudissait. Que les Valar en soient témoins, elle le tuerait de ses propres mains pour le sang qu'il versait. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Malgré le fait que ses mains soient attachées, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper l'épée d'un des gardes. Il fut trop lent à réagir et la lame le transperça sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Son compagnon d'armes dégaina et lui fit face. Le Seigneur Noir posa son parchemin et observa la scène en faisant comprendre à son garde qu'il avait le champ libre. Il n'aurait pas osé attaquer la Princesse mais elle, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Et elle n'hésita pas. Léhonora attaqua malgré la lourdeur de l'épée. L'avantage était qu'elle pouvait être prise à deux mains, chose très pratique. Son adversaire était doué et plus expérimenté qu'elle. Elle usa de sa petite taille et de sa finesse pour se déplacer plus rapidement et se faufiler afin d'échapper aux coups. Cependant, elle trébucha et se retrouva dos au sol. Levant son arme, elle para celui de son ennemi. Il fallait qu'elle se dégage mais comment ? Être à terre était dangereux et souvent fatal. Elle vérifia la position de l'homme qui s'étonna et frappa de son genou ses parties génitales. Cela fonctionnait à tous les coups et Léhonora se releva tandis que son adversaire reculait, plié sous la douleur. Elle voulut s'avouer vainqueur mais elle se rendit vite compte que la partie n'était pas finie.

Le bruit sourd d'une épée qu'on retirait de son fourreau résonna dans la pièce. La jeune Elfe se retourna et fit face à Sauron. Il n'était ni agacé ni impatient, il semblait s'amuser de cette situation et provoqua Léhonora en duel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres félicita ses talents, elle maniait fort bien l'épée et ce, même en ayant les mains attachées. Il désirait désormais savoir jusqu'où allaient ses compétences face à un adversaire tel que lui. Il ordonna au garde de défaire ses liens, autant qu'elle ait toutes les chances de son côté. Voulait-il la voir tomber tout comme son père ? Le Seigneur des Dúnedain était mort en l'affrontant, le même sort attendait Léhonora, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un jeu pour lui. Elle se remémora toutes les leçons que ses maîtres d'armes lui avaient apprises, cela lui serait d'un grand secours. Etrangement, elle n'attaqua pas. Préférant sans doute que ce soit lui en premier. D'ailleurs, en la voyant hésiter, il ne se fit pas prier.

Ses coups étaient violents et rapides. Léhonora peinait à le retenir ou à le repousser. Elle passait son temps à parer, à se défendre au lieu d'attaquer mais elle serait déjà morte s'il avait voulu la tuer. La jeune Elfe s'épuisait mais elle n'abandonnerait pas le combat. Elle essaya de le désarmer mais cela se retourna contre elle. Son épée vola dans les airs avant que Sauron ne l'attrape par le bras, la mettant dos à lui, la lame contre sa gorge. Lentement, il la fit glisser, laissant un fin filet rouge couler sur sa peau. Léhonora ne grimaça même pas, elle avait trop de haine pour ressentir la légère douleur.

-Vous vous êtes bien battue. Une fine lame. La rumeur disait vraie, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse me défier Ma Dame.

Sa voix s'était soudainement faite très tranchante. Son calme et son amusement n'étaient plus présents. Elle avait tué un de ses hommes, elle l'avait défié et affronté. Elle méritait punition et Sauron n'était jamais égoïste à ce niveau-là. Il la frappa une fois, deux fois, puis la jeta au sol comme une moins que rien. Du sang coulait de son nez et de ses lèvres. Malgré son silence, son regard était éloquent.

-Je vous tuerai. Que les Valar en soient témoins.

-Ah oui ? J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive, répondit-il ni chaud ni froid.

Cette demie-elfe ne lui faisait pas peur, et ses paroles encore moins. Le Seigneur Noir l'attrapa par les cheveux et la conduisit à l'extérieur. Personne ne les arrêta. Chacun préférait s'écarter et se taire. Une fois dans la cours du palais, Sauron attacha sa captive sur l'un des nombreux piliers installés, bras en l'air avec la corde bien serrée aux poignets. Des prisonniers se retrouvaient ici suite à une quelconque rébellion ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient osé contredire le Seigneur du Mordor. Ils pourrissaient à la vue de tous. Mourant de faim, de déshydratation ou de leurs blessures. Des charognards à plumes venaient se nourrir de leur cadavre mais certains étaient encore faiblement en vie quand ces volatiles se délectaient de la chair humaine. Léhonora en eut la nausée et se concentra sur son ennemi. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant qu'il ne la déshabille, déchirant sa robe et la laissant nue. Les sbires de Sauron s'amusèrent du spectacle, appréciant la vue du corps de la jeune Elfe, tandis que des serviteurs et les esclaves s'indignèrent mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Léhonora tenta de rester fière, en vain. Elle ne supportait pas le regard des hommes sur elle et un frisson glacial la parcouru quand Sauron glissa une de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle se sentait salie, déshonorée et très mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le supplier ou même de pleurer.

Sauron tourna autour d'elle, laissant sa main vagabonder sur son corps, caressant sa douce peau avant d'approcher sa bouche à son oreille.

-Dîtes-moi, où sont vos alliés ? Où sont les Valar après vos prières ? Regardez autour de vous, vous êtes seule. Totalement seule.

Non, c'était faux. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait ses amis et son peuple, quelque part en Terre du Milieu, ils luttaient. Certes, physiquement, Léhonora était isolée mais dans son cœur, dans son âme, elle ne l'était pas. Sauron n'allait pas la briser. Le fouet qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'allait pas la dompter. Mordant sa lèvre, elle attendit qu'il commence. Elle attendit le choc qui ne lui ferait sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Le fouet claqua au sol avant de déchirer son dos. Sauron frappa sans retenue, savourant ce sang si chaud et vivace. Léhonora mordit sa lèvre jusqu'à en saigner mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur. Son dos se déchirait comme du papier, elle sentait le sang couler et voulait que tout s'arrête. Des larmes de souffrance noyèrent son regard tandis que ses mains se blessèrent en agrippant la corde. La fille de Dúnadan ne hurla pas, elle préférait subir dignement la torture plutôt que de se plier et de perdre sa fierté. Peu importait dans quel état elle se trouvait, elle ne se soumettrait pas et sa haine était suffisamment grande pour devenir une puissante alliée.

Puis, le fouet ne toucha plus son dos meurtri et ensanglanté. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche l'écœurait et elle relâcha la pression sur sa lèvre. Les larmes se mêlèrent au liquide rouge tandis qu'elle repoussa la tête lorsque Sauron lui fit face à nouveau. Léhonora tremblait sous la douleur, luttant pour rester sur ses deux jambes qui menaçaient de céder. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'observa avant de vouloir prendre la parole. Cependant, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui cracha au visage. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. D'un simple regard, son ennemi donna un ordre et Léhonora hurla. Elle hurla sous la cuisante douleur. Le fouet avait été plus doux. Une lame chauffée à blanc lacérait l'omoplate de la prisonnière, ouvrant sa peau à vif. Sauron la marquait comme sa propriété avec un symbole dans la langue du Mordor. Cette douleur supplémentaire eue raison de la résistance de Léhonora. Son tortionnaire prenait son temps, voulant faire durer le supplice. Et malgré sa volonté, sa lutte cessa et elle perdit connaissance.


	9. Chapter 9:On ne laisse personne derrière

_Chapitre corrigé le 23/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>« On ne laisse personne derrière »<strong>_

_Le brouillard enveloppait le monde. Plus rien n'était visible et chaque pas était incertain. Elle marchait lentement, en tâtonnant, ignorant où elle allait, ignorant où elle se trouvait. Le froid était mordant et aucun vent ne venait repousser cet épais manteau gris. Il aveuglait la route afin que les pauvres voyageurs se perdent et ne retrouvent jamais le chemin du retour. Terrorisée, son regard essaya de trouver une issue qui semblait ne pas exister. Pourtant, au loin, elle crut apercevoir une silhouette. Immobile au début, puis elle disparut. Sans réfléchir, la fille de Dúnadan prit cette direction et avança avec une boule au ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et espérait trouver une réponse. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, la silhouette se fit moins floue et resta sur place, comme si elle l'attendait. Léhonora s'approcha, méfiante, avant de se retrouver face à l'individu._

_Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et elle demeura immobile face à l'impossible qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il était là, l'observant d'un triste regard mais il n'avança pas. La jeune Elfe voulue se précipiter dans ses bras mais un mur s'était dressé entre eux, un mur invisible. Une fine brume les séparait, solide comme un rocher. Léhonora posa une main dessus et son père en fit de même. Elle ne put pas parler tant l'émotion était intense mais cela ne dura pas. Le défunt Seigneur des Dúnedain retira sa main et recula, s'éloignant._

_-Ada, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie, cria-t-elle._

_Mais en vain. Il disparut dans le brouillard avant que le mur ne se brise. Léhonora courut, essayant de le retrouver, de le rattraper. Elle l'appela, elle hurla mais elle se retrouvait seule à nouveau. Seule et perdue. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux avant de s'allonger, repliée sur elle et vidant ses larmes._

Les cavaliers pénétrèrent dans la cité, certains étaient blessés et ils furent rapidement pris en charge. Leur meneur s'assura qu'aucun n'avait été laissé derrière avant de confier son cheval à un écuyer. Ils avaient été attaqués en chemin, pris par surprise. Les sbires de Sauron parcouraient la montagne en quête de brèches mais ces lieux étaient bien protégés et les entrées bien gardées. Cependant, tous restaient méfiants et les soldats tentaient de les maintenir aussi loin que possible du refuge. Imladris était devenu le dernier lieu à l'abri des hommes du Seigneur de Mordor et la cité avait ouvert ses portes à tous ceux qui demandaient protection : Nains, Hommes, Hobbits et bien sûr Elfes. Le Seigneur Elrond ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ces innocents à l'extérieur de ses frontières, condamnés face au mal qui se rependait. C'était son devoir et les différents Seigneurs honoraient cette hospitalité en protégeant les frontières, en combattant aux côtés des Elfes. Les Nains et les Immortels avaient su mettre leurs querelles de côté pour s'allier, même si cela pouvait parfois être assez agité. L'amitié entre le Prince Legolas et Maître Gimli a su faire comprendre qu'il était possible de surmonter les préjugés et les haines du passé. Et à l'annonce de la mort du Roi Thranduil, tous lui avaient rendu hommage pour son courage et son sacrifice. Son fils n'avait pas pu intervenir et la Lorien commençait à s'effondrer également. Sa population avait fui et le Seigneur Celeborn n'allait pas tarder à ordonner l'abandon de Caras Galadhon. La Comté avait été réduit en cendre et les Hommes n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Certains, proches de Fangorn, c'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt pour échapper aux soldats de Sauron. Les Ents préservaient leur terre et il semblerait qu'aucun serviteur de l'Ennemi n'ai osé y poser le pied.

Tout semblait désespéré et perdu mais les soldats combattaient, des paysans apprenaient à se servir d'une arme auprès de grands maîtres d'armes. Les Seigneurs ayant décidé de se dresser contre Sauron donnaient de l'espoir à ceux qui avaient tout perdu. Dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards, une rébellion se formait, regroupant les différentes cultures et races que la Terre du Milieu portait. Certains agissaient ouvertement, d'autres étaient plus discrets. Ces derniers étaient dirigés par le Seigneur Halbarad, Chef des Rôdeurs du Nord. Il avait pris la place de son défunt cousin, naturellement à cause du lien de parenté mais aussi parce que ses hommes l'avaient accepté. Il menait des révoltes et des actes de terrorisme, sournois et efficaces. Les Dúnedain devenaient une armée secrète, agissant furtivement. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient ni où ils se trouvaient. Parmi eux, quelques Elfes notamment les jumeaux d'Elrond et quelques Nains. Le Prince Faramir de Gondor les avait rejoints dès que ses blessures furent guéries. Il était un atout pour eux, lui et les siens. Le Prince était le Capitaine des Rôdeurs du Sud, d'Ithilien, et ses hommes équivalaient les Dúnedain. Ils chevauchaient et parcouraient la Terre du Milieu en quête d'ennemis à abattre, de villages à sauver et provoquer des attentats avant de repartir comme des ombres. Ils nuisaient aux messagers et aux mains de plus qui partaient soutenir un groupe ennemi quelque part. Ils traquaient comme ils avaient été traqués. Ils protégeaient et tuaient, ils étaient devenus des chasseurs. Les sbires de Sauron commençaient à les craindre mais les ordres étaient de les trouver et de les exécuter, excepté leurs Capitaines qu'il voulait devant lui.

Le Dúnadan traversa les jardins afin de trouver Dame Arwen. Il était revenu afin de participer à une réunion et il souhaitait sa présence. Certaines choses concernaient sa fille, elle avait donc le droit de savoir malgré le désaccord de son père. A sa vue, il posa sa main sur le cœur et inclina la tête en signe de respect. La lumière dans son regard s'était éteinte, mais une certaine flamme brillait. Il l'avait vu s'effondrer à la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pendant de longues journées, elle avait erré, sans un mot, sans un regard. Beaucoup avaient pensé la perdre, qu'elle allait se laisser partir pour retrouver sa moitié, pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là face à Halbarad, droite et fière. Sa fille et son peuple lui avaient permis de rester debout et de ne pas abandonner. Désormais, elle portait l'épée pour protéger les frontières de son royaume.

-Seigneur Halbarad ? Je vous aurai pensé à la réunion. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ma Dame, je désire votre présence. Vous avez le droit d'être au courant de nos actions surtout quand cela concerne votre fille.

Sa fille ? Avait-il des nouvelles ? Bonnes ou mauvaises ? La femme Elfe ne montra rien mais le Dúnadan n'était pas dupe sur son inquiétude. Elle ne le fit pas répéter deux fois et le suivi jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Son père, le Seigneur Elrond ne semblait guère ravi de sa présence. Bien qu'il soit rassuré sur sa santé alors qu'il avait longtemps craint qu'elle se laisse mourir, le fait de la voir porter les armes et se mêler aux actions militaires ne l'enchantait pas. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était digne de son ancêtre, Lúthien Tinúviel, fille de Melian et de Thingol, Souverains de la forêt de Doriath dans le Beleriand. Mais de tout ceci, il ne restait plus rien. Doriath a été détruit par les fils de Fëanor à l'hiver 506-507 du 1er Age, et le Beleriand coupé en deux, brisé à la fin de la Guerre de la Grande Colère en 587 du 1er Age. L'armée de Valinor a marché sur Angband pour défaire Morgoth. Elle dura trente ans, trente ans de lutte acharnée et violente qui finit par anéantir la région du Beleriand.

Soupirant, le Seigneur de Fondcombe la laissa s'installer à leurs côtés. Elle avait le même tempérament et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se rebeller contre lui, mais contrairement au Roi Thingol, il n'irait pas l'enfermer. Durant près d'une heure, les Seigneurs discutèrent de leurs stratégies, du bilan et de ce qui faudrait envisager, sur l'avancée de l'ennemi, des alliances possibles ou de ceux ayant rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme Sirion, celui qui a trahi Meneldil et le Seigneur Alaric qui trouva la mort. Le traitre avait été rattrapé par le jeune rôdeur et un affrontement avait suivi. Meneldil avait voulu le ramener vivant mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'abattre. Cependant, les traitres devaient être partout et chacun surveillait ses arrières. Les proches de Sirion étaient sous surveillance par précaution. De même, les agissements des Númenorèens Noirs étaient guettés, ils étaient dangereux et pouvaient aisément se fondre dans la masse.

-D'après nos dernières informations, le Seigneur Belzagar réclame le royaume d'Arnor et que c'était un compromis entre lui et Sauron. Pourtant, notre espion m'a rapporté que cela pourrait changer. S'il y a un conflit, cela pourrait être à notre avantage, expliqua Halbarad.

-C'est pourtant risqué. Sauron se retrouverait avec les Númenorèens Noirs sur le dos, osera-t-il vraiment les provoquer ? Ils sont de puissants alliés pour lui. Comment pouvons-nous vraiment savoir que Sauron n'honorera sans doute pas son engagement ?

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que le Seigneur des Dúnedain ne réponde :

-Pour lui, prendre le pouvoir par la force est une chose, mais il a trouvé un moyen pour s'emparer des royaumes légitimement, s'il va jusqu'au bout de cette option.

-Comment ? demanda Eomer, déclaré Roi de Rohan.

-Il détient Léhonora. Elle est la dernière héritière du Gondor et de l'Arnor. Par une loi ancienne, elle peut déjà prétendre au trône d'Arnor qui autorise les femmes à prendre le pouvoir, pour le Gondor, il lui faut un mari. Sauron l'a appris et je crains qu'il n'utilise ces informations à son avantage. Il préfère savoir ces terres sous sa coupe plutôt qu'entre les mains d'un autre.

Que telle ou telle personne prenne le pouvoir n'avait pas grande importance au final, et s'ils pouvaient utiliser le conflit entre le Seigneur Belzagar et Sauron à leur avantage, ils le feraient. Le problème désormais, était de savoir ce qui pourrait se passer. Malgré sa haine envers les descendants de Númenor, la crainte d'un héritier fit surface. Léhonora ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment.

-Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux et puissants pour tenir tête à Sauron, pour lancer nos armées vers les siennes. Cependant, nous pouvons contrarier ses plans en libérant Léhonora.

-Nous avons déjà essayé et nous avons échoué…

-Mais pas cette fois, coupa Halbarad, un espion s'est faufilé à Minas Tirith. Il observera ce qui se passe, il veilla sur elle et la libérera dès que l'occasion se présentera.

-Vous avez envoyé un espion pour espionner ou pour faire évader la Princesse ? demanda un Seigneur peu ravi de cette stratégie, ce n'est qu'un masque pour cacher votre plan Seigneur Halbarad. Devons-nous risquer la vie des nôtres alors qu'elle est en « sécurité » ? Il ne la tuera pas.

-Mais il pourrait lui faire subir bien pire, et les miens décident sans avoir à obtenir l'accord d'un Seigneur autre que le leur.

Dès lors, ce fut le désastre. Des insultes, chacun parlait plus haut que son voisin. Tous étaient en désaccord. Un espion dans le camp ennemi n'était pas une décision à prendre seul, tout le monde devait signer et certains refusaient. Quand un coup-de-poing fit sursauter la table, le silence tomba brutalement. Le Roi Eomer s'était levé, le regard mécontent envers cette assemblée.

-Nous sommes en guerre mais est-ce une raison pour laisser l'un des nôtres en arrière ? Elle a combattu à nos côtés et elle a risqué sa vie en venant jusqu'aux geôles pour nous libérer. Elle est restée sur place afin de sécuriser notre fuite. Mérite-t-elle que nous la laissions entre les mains de Sauron sous le prétexte qu'il ne peut pas la tuer ? Ce n'était pas à elle de nous couvrir, elle devrait être là avec nous. Elle a tout fait pour protéger les siens et c'est ainsi que vous la remerciez ?

Dès sa première rencontre avec elle, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Admirant son courage et sa loyauté. Comment pouvait-il accepter de ne rien faire pour l'aider ? Les Elfes et les Dúnedain se pliaient en quatre pour les leurs. Ils étaient loyaux et fidèles, n'hésitant pas à se mettre en danger pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Eomer ne comprenait pas l'attitude de certains. Etait-ce pour se protéger de Sauron ? Ils avaient peur de le provoquer ? Ils se tenaient pourtant là aujourd'hui et ce n'était pas pour boire une tasse de thé. De toute façon, les Dúnedain avaient déjà agi et ils n'allaient pas laisser quelques petits seigneurs dicter leur conduite. Les Elfes les suivaient ainsi que les Princes Faramir et Imrahil de Dol Armoth, le Seigneur Forlong de Lossarnach et le Roi Eomer. Quand la réunion se termina après de longues discussions et débats, Halbarad resta un moment avec la Dame Arwen. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui présenter ses condoléances avec dignité, tant de choses s'étaient passées qu'il n'avait pas pu être présent lors de des funérailles d'Aragorn. Son corps avait été abandonné à la vue de tous, volontairement, ensanglanté et brisé. Le nouveau Capitaine des Dúnedain était reparti, comme pour tenter de fuir la mort atroce de son cousin. La femme Elfe ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur bien au contraire, elle le comprenait et le remerciait pour ce qu'il avait fait et pour ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui sourit tout en prenant sa main, montrant sa gratitude.

A l'écart de là, un jeune homme s'apprêtait à rejoindre celle qu'il avait appris à aimer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les Maisons de Guérison à Minas Tirith, depuis, un fort lien s'était tissé entre eux. Il repartait dans deux jours avec Halbarad, les jumeaux d'Elrond et les Dúnedain, il était hors de question de passer le temps qui lui restait loin d'elle. Le Prince Faramir voulait profiter de ces peu de moments en compagnie d'une femme courageuse, belle et indomptable. Il l'aperçu dans le jardin, assise dans l'herbe avec une petite Elfe rousse. Elle faisait partie des survivants des Havres Gris. Choquée, elle ne parlait plus et ne faisait confiance à personne. Pendant un long moment, elle était restée aux côtés de son sauveur, refusant les autres. La Dame Blanche du Rohan était parvenue à l'approcher et à obtenir sa confiance. Depuis, la parole l'ayant déserté, elle apprenait le langage des signes. Eowyn, malgré son caractère sauvage et combatif, savait s'y prendre avec les enfants. Quand elles le virent, la petite du nom d'Itaril recula avant de demander à son amie la permission de partir.

-Je ne voulais pas vous importuner.

La jeune femme se releva et s'approcha de lui, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun mal. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de l'extérieur de la cité, qui n'étaient pas très bonnes. Eowyn ne brandissait plus son épée pour se jeter dans le combat. Elle accompagnait seulement la fille d'Elrond lors des rondes et des traques lorsque les sbires de Sauron se trouvaient trop proches des frontières, mais à côté de cela, elle devenait une grande guérisseuse.

-Etes-vous obligé de repartir si vite ? Quand je vous sais loin, je ne cesse de m'inquiéter, me demandant si vous reviendrez.

-Je vous ai promis de toujours revenir, mais aujourd'hui, même sans cette réunion, je serai venu vous voir Ma Dame, fit-il.

Le Prince de Gondor se mit face à elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Son regard plongea dans les siens, essayant de se donner du courage pour lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était maintenant ou jamais, personne ne savait de quoi serait fait demain. Ces temps sombres étaient l'occasion d'avouer ces sentiments à ceux qu'on aimait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour les dire.

-Vous êtes une Dame d'une beauté que ne sauraient même dépeindre les mots de la langue elfique. Et je vous aime Eowyn.

Longtemps ils s'étaient promenés dans les jardins de Minas Tirith et de Fondcombe. Longtemps ils avaient discuté et partagé, laissant naitre un sentiment indescriptible mais pourtant réel. Eowyn craignait la réaction du peuple. Que dirait-il ? Que ce noble Seigneur préférait soumettre une sauvage vierge guerrière du Nord plutôt que de choisir une femme de la race de Númenor ? Et lui posa directement la question, le voudrait-il ?

-Oui, je le voudrai. Et j'épouserai la Dame Blanche du Rohan, si telle est sa volonté.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Eowyn, de bonheur et d'amour. Elle qui était partie à la guerre pour y mourir, la voici pleurante face à un homme qui avouait enfin ses sentiments pour elle. Elle avait caché les siens, par peur d'être déçue et brisée à nouveau, mais elle s'était trompée. Son sourire et l'étincelle dans son regard en disait long sur la réponse qu'elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer tant l'émotion était intense. Pourtant, Faramir comprit. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sous le ciel ensoleillé, sans se soucier d'être à la vue de tous.


	10. Annexe 1

_Annexe corrigée le 23/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annexe 1<strong>_

_Himring__, 472 1A_

En regardant le Beleriand du haut de la forteresse, Lalwendë avait cette étrange sensation que jamais elle ne reverrait son époux. Il avait rassemblé son armée et celles de l'Union, l'Union de Maedhros. Le but était de récupérer les Silmarils et de défaire le Noir Ennemi Morgoth. La Princesse posa sa main sur son ventre qui n'était pas encore rond. Elle avait appris le matin même qu'elle était enceinte, le jour où le futur père partait pour la guerre. C'était un signe, elle le savait. Devait-elle le tenir au courant ? Ou cette nouvelle allait le perturber pour mener à bien sa mission ? La seconde hypothèse était sans doute peu probable, il était obsédé par son maudit Serment, le sien, celui de son père Fëanor. Tout cela allait le mener à sa perte. La femme Elfe quitta le balcon quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre. Son époux, Maedhros, venait de revenir après une dernière réunion avec les chefs de guerre. On le surnommait Russandol. Cela était dû à sa chevelure brun-roux hérité de son grand-père. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Leur union avait été compliquée et peu approuvait, surtout dans la famille du Prince, disant que cela allait le dévier de son Serment. Fonder une famille changeait les individus mais il restait fidèle à la promesse. Lalwendë le comprit rapidement.

-Les Valar sont avec nous. Nous vaincrons, assura-t-il.

Sa femme soupira tandis qu'il la rassura sur son retour. En attendant, elle allait devoir veiller sur la forteresse et leurs terres. C'était une sombre époque. Morgoth devait être stoppé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait pas confiance envers certains Seigneurs Elfes. Les fils de Fëanor n'avaient plus très bonne réputation et elle craignait un retournement de situation. Cependant, un ennemi commun pouvait rassembler beaucoup, alliés ou non.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes bien pâle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui n'arrivait pas au bon moment et elle crut qu'il allait la repousser. Maedhros n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de regarder le ventre de sa femme puis son visage. Ils étaient en guerre, époque peu recommandée pour faire naître un enfant mais le Prince Elfe s'en moqua. Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, l'embrassant, heureux de cet événement.

-C'est un don, une bénédiction que nous accordent les Valar malgré le passé.

-Vous n'avez pas que des amis, nous le savons tous les deux et vous partez au loin à la guerre.

Il comprit sa crainte, et sa demande muette mais il n'allait pas rester à Himring. Sa décision était prise et elle ne concernait pas uniquement Morgoth et le désir de ramener la paix. Et quand Lalwendë l'entendit parler des Silmarils, elle s'emporta.

-A croire qu'il n'y a que cela qui vous intéresse. Que vous prétendez partir à la guerre uniquement pour respecter votre Serment. C'est une occasion en or.

-Morgoth doit disparaitre, et vous savez fort bien à quel point je le méprise. Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour le faire tomber. Et là, tout sera terminé, je vous le promets. Je reviendrai et nous pourrons vivre avec cet enfant qui me fait déjà honneur. C'est une bénédiction des Valar.

Comme s'ils pouvaient pardonner l'orgueil de Fëanor et de ses fils. Sa femme n'en était pas convaincue. Ce n'était pas pour lui que cet enfant était là, c'était pour elle, pour la femme qu'elle était et la mère qu'elle voulait revenir. Sentant son inquiétude, Maedhros alla prendre un petit coffret sur une étagère dans son bureau, installé dans la chambre. Il était finement sculpté et il avoua qu'il avait prévu ce cadeau depuis longtemps, pour leur premier enfant qu'il avait espéré depuis des années. Il en sortit un médaillon représentant l'emblème de Fëanor. C'était un losange avec des flammes ondulées qui se propageaient du centre vers l'extérieur. Au centre se distinguait un Silmaril, avec, comme couleur dominante, l'or et le bleu ciel. Maedhros était conscient que leur époque était bien sombre, mais peu importait ce qui allait se passer, il voulait être sûr que son héritage survivrait au-delà du temps. Des familles tombaient, leurs terres et leurs symboles disparaissaient également, le Prince ne voulait pas cela pour lui et les siens. Cet enfant était un espoir car aucun de ses frères n'avait de descendance.

-Si je ne reviens pas avant sa naissance, remettez-lui ce cadeau de ma part.

-Je le ferai, promit-elle.

Lalwendë n'avait peut-être pas le Don de Voyance, mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Ce combat pourrait bien être le dernier, pas seulement pour son époux, mais pour beaucoup d'autres. Elle fit ses adieux avec dignité, priant pour le retour de tous ces maris, frères et fils. Ils partaient pour ce combat qu'ils nommeraient à l'avenir Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Les Larmes Innombrables. La bataille a été la plus sanglante du Premier Age et l'espoir des Elfes de vaincre Morgoth fut anéantit. Ils ont été affaiblit par une attaque trop hâtive et par l'absence de l'armée du Roi Thingol de Doriath. L'ombre de Morgoth s'étendit, sauf pour Doriath, Gondolin et Nargothrond dont leur destin fut terrible. Lalwendë fuit la forteresse, se devant de trouver un abri pour protéger son enfant, sachant désormais que jamais elle ne reverrait son époux. Cachant son identité, elle survécu du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour donner un espoir à sa fille et au sang de Maedhros, au sang du Clan de Fëanor. Depuis des siècles, la légende racontait que tous les fils de Fëanor étaient morts et que sa lignée était éteinte, ignorant ce qui était advenue de la femme de Maedhros qui avait fui avant l'accouchement.


	11. Chapter 10 : Début du conflit

_Chapitre corrigé le 23/11/13_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Début du conflit<strong>_

Le froid avait envahi son corps, masquant une cruelle douleur à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Tremblante, ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie qui faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures. Personne n'était venu. Personne ne l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. Attachée comme un animal, elle était tel un trophée au milieu de cette cour. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se tenait là mais elle ne gémissait pas, elle ne suppliait pas. Elle pleurait en silence, à moitié consciente et complètement épuisée. En cet instant, Léhonora ignorait ce qui la faisait encore tenir car elle rêvait de fouler les terres de Mandos pour que cette douleur cesse enfin. Cependant, elle n'était pas de ceux qu'on abattait facilement. Elle était fille de Dúnadan, descendante de Númenor. C'était un sang chaud et vivace qui coulait dans ses veines mais elle doutait ressortir indemne de cette situation. Sa haine était devenue d'une rare violence. Un sentiment d'une telle puissance était impressionnant et angoissant par le fait que personne ne pouvait en connaitre les conséquences. La haine, elle l'avait nettement ressenti à la mort de son père, bien qu'à ce moment précis, elle avait été présente afin de cacher une immense douleur. Cela n'avait pas été un mal au vu de la réussite de la libération de ses amis. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, un nouveau niveau a été franchi. Sauron a eu tort de la traiter de la sorte.

La jeune Elfe se crispa brusquement lorsqu'une couverture se posa sur elle, la douleur de ses blessures dans son dos ne supportant aucun contact. Elle ne fit pas attention à la personne bienveillante qui la tenait avec délicatesse tandis qu'une autre détachait ses liens aux poignets. Elle aurait été folle de penser qu'elle aurait pu se maintenir debout. Ses jambes lâchèrent dès que plus rien ne la retenait. Léhonora se laissa faire, trop affaibli pour dire ou tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle entendit cependant une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle n'avait cure bien qu'elle voulut lever son regard vers lui. En vain. Il la souleva doucement, maintenant la couverture sur elle afin de cacher son corps nu et de la réchauffer avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance.

C'était un affrontement acharné entre le Maia et le Seigneur Belzagar. Ce dernier s'était attendu à ce que son allié respecte sa parole en lui donnant l'Arnor, en le nommant Roi de cette terre sans aucune autre autorité au-dessus de lui. Cependant, Sauron était revenu sur sa promesse sans en expliquer la raison, bien que le Númenóréen Noir sut que la fille d'Aragorn y était pour quelque chose. Il n'était pas ignorant des lois et de celles encore en vigueur, ou des changements qu'il y avait eus au fil des siècles. Sauron avait là l'opportunité d'acquérir les deux plus grands royaumes des Hommes, en se déclarant légitime par le fait qu'il allait épouser Léhonora. Rien n'avait été dit, rien n'avait été évoqué mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le pensait fortement et son allié n'était pas dupe. Tout n'était que stratégie politique en plus de la conquête par les armes. Belzagar lui tenait tête, refusant ce revirement soudain et exigeant les terres qu'il lui avait promises. Cependant, qui pouvait réellement faire fléchir Sauron ? Ce Maia qui a servi et suivi Morgoth ? Il a détruit Númenor en usant de manipulation, il a forgé les Anneaux de Pouvoir en dupant les Elfes. Cet humain se croyait fou d'imaginer qu'il obtiendrait gain de cause, c'était perdu d'avance.

Sauron, du haut du trône, observait son allié, celui qui risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il avait pris un énorme risque, se demandant si cela en valait la peine. Et il s'était décidé. Les Númenóréens Noirs auraient tout à perdre s'ils entraient en guerre contre le Seigneur Noir. Ils lutteraient contre lui et contre les résistants, chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Cependant, le conflit demeurait pendant longtemps. La digestion de cette trahison serait longue et difficile pour le Seigneur Belzagar et les siens.

-Nous vous avons soutenu. Nous avons combattu pour vous afin de pouvoir récupérer ces terres qui nous reviennent de droit. N'oubliez pas non plus ce livre qui vous est revenu grâce à nous.

Non, il n'oubliait pas et il avait justement une proposition à lui faire. Sauron voulait avant tout qu'il garde le secret sur ce grimoire tant recherché. Si leurs ennemis apprenaient son existence, nul doute qu'ils marcheraient sans hésiter pour sur Minas Tirith pour tout tenter afin de s'en emparer et le détruire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. D'ailleurs, le regard de Sauron se fit violent et méfiant en même temps lorsque Belzagar le mentionna. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Il les fréquentait depuis longtemps et il savait qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec eux. Le Maia se leva, descendit du trône et s'approcha de lui.

-Je vous dois beaucoup Seigneur Belzagar. Vous êtes mon plus fidèle allié.

Surtout maintenant que le Roi-Sorcier était mort à cause de cette femme. Les autres Nazgùls parcouraient la Terre du Milieu afin de faire fléchir les habitants.

-Même si ce changement de situation vous déplaît, n'oubliez pas que nous avons des ennemis en commun et que notre union est primordiale. Mes hommes se feront plus facilement remarquer que les vôtres, vous êtes des Númenóréens, le même sang coule dans vos veines. Je ne vous offre peut-être pas l'Arnor comme royaume, mais je fais de vous son Intendant. Vous le gouvernerez à ma place et en mon nom. Qu'en dites-vous ?

C'était là un grand honneur bien que cela n'effacerait pas l'affront. Sauron voulait le garder à ses côtés, et Belzagar ne se voyait pas sur deux fronts s'il décidait de se détacher de lui. Il finit par accepter sa proposition même s'il chercherait un moyen de lui faire regretter son choix. Il n'allait pas repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé, il voulait une vengeance et il l'aurait. Le Seigneur de Mordor précisa qu'il aurait droit et autorité sans limite, à la condition qu'il respecte certaines décisions. Il allait agir au nom de Sauron qui se proclamait déjà Seigneur de la Terre du Milieu.

-D'ici quelques jours, je devrai partir pour le Bois d'Or et je ferai en sorte d'organiser la remise de votre titre avant.

-L'Arnor est décimé…

-Les terres existent toujours, elles demeureront au-delà du temps et des événements. Les frontières sont restées intactes, il faudra uniquement le rappeler à ceux qui l'ont oublié. Le Royaume Perdu ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

Le Seigneur des Númenóréens Noirs comprit qu'il allait récupérer un royaume en ruine et que son boulot serait de le remettre debout. Cela n'était pas une tâche pour le « Grand » Maître du Mordor. L'homme allait relever ses terres, il y mêlerait sang et sueur pour en faire un puissant territoire, pour pouvoir y rallier les siens et, peut-être se dresser contre Sauron pour réclamer l'intégralité du pouvoir de l'Arnor. Il n'allait pas se plier de la sorte mais il fallait qu'il agisse avec subtilité.

Les cauchemars ne cessaient pas. La fièvre la faisait délirer. La douleur ? Elle ne la ressentait pas. Plongée dans l'inconscience grâce à un remède du guérisseur pour pouvoir la soigner plus facilement. Ses plaies s'étaient infectées et le sang avait séché. La guérison allait s'avérer être longue pour la jeune Elfe. Quelle folie elle avait eu de se dresser contre Sauron. Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait désormais. Cependant, tous savaient que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Léhonora était tenace, une battante. Ce n'était pas ces coups de fouet et une humiliation publique qui allaient l'arrêter, bien qu'elle serait probablement en retrait, méfiante, pendant un temps. Sa haine n'allait pas s'atténuer, au contraire, elle allait s'amplifier et l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Rester dans un coin, repliée sur elle en attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre ? Non, elle n'avait été élevée pour se laisser abattre, pour abandonner. L'amour pour les siens, l'espoir qu'elle détenait encore la maintenaient debout. Sauron ne l'avait pas encore brisé, même si la corde était rongée. Le Seigneur Noir le savait sans doute, il connaissait les Númenóréens pour les avoir fréquentés à l'époque de Númenor, et il connaissait ses descendants. Et avec le sang royal dans ses veines, il avait pleinement conscience de la personnalité de sa jeune captive.

Le soleil la réveilla. Il entrait dans la chambre, l'illuminant et la réchauffant. Léhonora ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle voulait dormir. Dormir et encore dormir. Elle se sentait vide, sans aucune force en elle. La jeune Elfe se laissa aller, somnoler, tentant d'oublier la situation désastreuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un peu de répit, de repos, c'était sans doute cela qu'elle désirait et dont elle souhaitait profiter. Ce fut le magnifique bois de Lórien qu'elle vit en refermant les yeux. Elle sentait le parfum des fleurs et le doux vent qui se faufilait entre les branches. Cette terre, elle l'avait toujours aimé. Paisible et loin de la guerre, à l'abri de tout. L'Elanor recouvrait le sol, le rendant aussi lumineux que le soleil. Léhonora aimait s'y allonger à la tomber de la nuit, admirer le soleil ne faire qu'un avec l'horizon avant de disparaitre, laissant les étoiles prendre possession du ciel. Cependant, cet instant de chaleur ne dura pas. Le fin drap qui la recouvrait glissa jusqu'en bas du dos. Quelqu'un était là et elle paniqua, étrangement. Mais elle était affaiblie, c'était une réaction normale car elle n'était pas en position de répliquer et de se défendre.

Elle fit semblant de dormir, espérant que l'intrus finirait par partir, mais il resta. Elle entendait de l'eau, puis un morceau de tissu se posa sur sa peau meurtrie. Sa couverture était grillée. La douleur était si intense qu'elle se crispa. L'individu se stoppa et recommença plus doucement.

-J'enlève le bandage pendant quelques heures pour aérer les plaies. Je vais le refaire après les avoir nettoyés.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, fit-elle d'une faible voix.

Il était guérisseur, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'un guérisseur. Ces individus, même s'ils pouvaient paraître froids envers les ennemis de leur maître, ils restaient neutres et s'occupaient des blessés, des malades. A moins d'êtres extrémistes, leur rôle et leur devoir étaient de soigner ou d'apaiser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle eut un mouvement de recul et n'eut cure de la douleur.

-Númenóréens Noir, cracha-t-elle.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Sauron la prenait pour une imbécile ? Cela était-il fait exprès ? L'homme ne broncha pas, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction. Il continua son travail, ne prenant pas en compte les remarques de la Princesse. Mais quand il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, elle riposta, repoussa son bras. Elle avait remonté le fin drap sur son corps pendant qu'elle s'était redressée.

-Vous devez être soigné Ma Dame.

-Je le serai sans doute mais par vous, pas par un traitre.

Et elle n'allait pas en démordre. Au contraire, elle préférait souffrir plutôt que de se laisser soigner par un traitre tel que lui.

-Envoyez-moi ma servante, elle saura s'occuper de ces blessures. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous et peu importe ce qu'a pu dire votre Maître.

L'homme n'insista pas. Son devoir était de soigner et non d'empirer la situation, cependant, son regard se fit glacial quand il croisa celui de la jeune Elfe. C'était ce genre de regard qui disait « tu regretteras un tel comportement ». Léhonora n'avait pas peur de lui, elle en avait affronté des individus dans son genre. Les siens ont attaqué de nombreux villages humains auparavant, recherchant son grand-père, Arathorn, puis son père quand son existence fut connue des Númenóréens Noirs. Et elle, et elle était encore plus hait par eux car de sang mêlé. Léhonora était considérée comme une abomination. Quand elle était petite, jamais elle ne s'était vraiment inquiétée de tout cela. En grandissant, elle comprit beaucoup de choses, peut-être un peu trop et elle en souffrait souvent. Par moment, elle en avait détesté ses parents pour lui avoir donné la vie, pour ce qu'elle était et ses ennemis en profitaient. Rien n'avait été facile et elle se souvenait des paroles de son défunt père : « Fais de tes différences une force ».

Son père. Rien qu'en y pensant, ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes mais elle ne lâcha rien avant que le guérisseur ne soit parti. Une fois seule, elle se rallongea sur le lit, sur le ventre, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Léhonora pleura, essayant malgré tout d'être discrète mais en vain. Elle parla dans la langue des Elfes, en Haut Quenya, priant les Valar, réclamant son père et sa mère. La jeune Elfe était peut-être une guerrière, solide et forte, se battant pour son peuple, pour la liberté, mais elle était encore si jeune et fragile par moment. Le lien avec les parents restait important et elle avait tout perdu. Son père était mort et elle doutait fortement revoir le reste de sa famille. Léhonora avait la sensation d'être faible et totalement perdue. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte ces épreuves, l'avenir allait être difficile et douloureux, et elle ne devait pas lâcher. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, ni se fermer. Elle ne redressa la tête qu'au moment où elle entendit la voix de Caladwen.

-Ma Dame, vous m'avez demandé.

Oui, elle lui avait demandé de venir et le guérisseur avait bien fait passer le message. Elle ne tenta pas de cacher ses larmes, cela ne servirait à rien et sa servante avait la délicatesse de ne pas poser de questions. Caladwen resta silencieuse, respectant celui de la captive. Lentement, elle nettoya les plaies, apaisant la peau meurtrie qui allait mettre beaucoup de temps à guérir. Elle la laissa somnoler durant un moment avant d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau. Léhonora avait besoin d'un bon bain après cette torture. Maintenant qu'elle avait repris conscience, cela allait être plus facile. Pendant plusieurs jours, Caladwen a tenté de la rafraichir, de la nettoyer de la crasse. Le guérisseur ne s'occupait que des blessures, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour prendre soin de la jeune Elfe pour tout le reste et Caladwen s'y employait avec vigueur. Cependant, elle ignorait comment elle allait pouvoir lui annoncer la cérémonie de remise du titre d'Intendant d'Arnor. Léhonora n'allait pas l'accepter.


	12. Chapter 11 : Abdication

Réédition du chapitre pour correction - 01/01/14

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abdication<strong>_

L'onguent appliqué sur les blessures faisait son effet. L'infection avait été évitée et elles cicatrisaient lentement mais surement. La jeune Princesse reprenait des couleurs tout en se remettant sur pied après cette épreuve d'humiliation. Un épais bandage recouvrait son dos afin d'éviter tout frottement des vêtements sur la peau meurtrie. Malgré les soins apportés, il faudrait du temps pour une guérison totale. Les plaies étant profondes, de longues semaines seraient nécessaires. Des semaines à rester tranquille afin d'éviter de les rouvrir et de provoquer de nouveaux saignements, ainsi que des douleurs inutiles. Ce qui risquerait d'être compliqué vu le caractère de Léhonora. Elle ne tenait pas en place, tournant en rond dans sa chambre, réfléchissant sur divers sujets. En réalité, ce n'était pas spécialement pour s'occuper. Elle était tourmentée et malgré son besoin de repos évident, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise ou allongée en laissant le temps filer entre ses doigts. Caladwen avait fini par renoncer à la raisonner mais veillant du coin de l'œil afin de parer au moindre malaise. Dans le fond, elle la comprenait, consciente qu'il était difficile de rester tranquille en sachant tout ce qui se passait autour, mais plus encore, elle savait qu'elle dormait très mal. Ce manque de sommeil était dû aux nombreux cauchemars qui brisaient ses nuits. Léhonora revoyait sans cesse ce fouet et le regard de Sauron, tellement cruel et malfaisant. Elle n'en parlait pourtant pas, voulant garder cela pour elle et le gérer à sa manière. Cependant, sa servante savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne pourrait pas se libérer de ces démons toute seule.

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs jours, elle se leva avec précaution après une nuit agitée. Elle mangea que peu, ne parvenant pas à digérer ce qu'elle avalait, avant de se débarbouiller. Léhonora laissa ensuite Caladwen changer le bandage après avoir nettoyé les plaies. Ensuite, elle enfila une robe basique et se coiffa dignement. Etrangement, la servante soupçonnait une envie de sortir. Depuis la torture, elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, se contentant de prendre l'air en allant sur le large balcon. Balcon qui offrait une merveilleuse vue sur les Champs de Pelennor. Caladwen voulut la dissuader, pensant que cela était une mauvaise idée, cependant, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Elle préférait la voir reprendre du poil de la bête plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Léhonora souffrait encore, cela se voyait dans son regard mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, loin de là. Elle voulait juste une chose : s'engouffrer dans le jardin, se perdre au milieu des arbres et savourer un instant de paix. Elle ne parla pas durant tout le trajet et Caladwen refusa de rompre le silence, le respectant. Léhonora avançait la tête haute, droite et voulant se montrer fière mais tous virent ce petit quelque chose, ce point noir en elle. Elle n'abandonnerait pas le combat, non, mais dans son regard se trouvait une pointe d'angoisse, de peur. Elle avait peur depuis la victoire de Sauron, c'était certain, pourtant, jamais elle n'avait été clairement visible dans ses yeux. Léhonora était une jeune femme forte, se battant jusqu'au bout et n'abandonnant jamais, tout le monde le savait tout comme le fait que Sauron voulait la briser. Ce qu'il venait de commencer de faire.

Léhonora marcha pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche et se dirigea vers un petit ruisseau traversant l'immense jardin. Les arbres apportaient une ombre très agréable tandis que les oiseaux chantaient dans le ciel, inconscients du danger qui régnait en ce monde. La jeune femme s'assit au bord de l'eau, regardant son reflet durant quelques secondes avant de laisser couler quelques larmes. Puis, elle prit une fleur non loin d'elle et commença à enlever les pétales rouges, ouvertes et flamboyantes. Elle les arracha comme si elle voulait en même temps retirer cette souffrance en elle. Une fois la fleur dépouillée de ses belles pétales, Léhonora les garda un instant dans sa main avant de rompre le silence.

-Merya nosta, souffla-t-elle.

Et elle souffla sur les pétales qui s'envolèrent avant de jeter ce qui restait de la fleur dans le ruisseau. Elle avait vingt-quatre ans depuis plus de deux semaines, et ce geste était l'unique chose qui le signalait. Léhonora avait pris la plus belle des roses afin de la détruire, de détruire ce qu'elle représentait : la douceur, la tendresse, le souvenir de ce que son père lui offrait à chaque anniversaire. Tout cela était perdu à jamais et c'était un besoin de l'exprimer. Caladwen finit par s'assoir à côté d'elle. Leur regard se croisa, un fin sourire aux bords des lèvres comme pour un réconfort muet. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place ici. Seul le chant de la nature avait l'autorisation de se donner en spectacle. Pourtant, ce moment de tranquillité et de paix ne dura pas. Un serviteur de Sauron arriva, brisant cette petite bulle protectrice.

-Ma Dame, le Seigneur Sauron vous fait quérir.

Léhonora accepta de le suivre, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, mais sans sa servante. Cette dernière attendrait dans les appartements de la Princesse. Léhonora suivit donc le serviteur jusqu'au bureau de Sauron et contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'avait pas la tête dans la paperasse en ignorant sa présence. Il était debout, non loin d'une bibliothèque où il rangea quelques livres. Il remercia le serviteur et demanda à sa prisonnière de s'installer dans un des fauteuils, ce que Léhonora refusa, préférant rester debout. C'était plus sécurisant, plus facile pour réagir que d'être assise. Elle se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait venir, se méfiant de lui comme de la peste. Mais elle restait peu crédible quand elle détourna son regard du sien. Le fait de vouloir échapper à un affrontement de ce genre en disait long pour Sauron. Elle commençait à le craindre, à vraiment le craindre, de sorte à ce que sa fierté prenne un sacré coup. La leçon a été apprise même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il faudrait bien plus pour la soumettre totalement. Une belle victoire pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La suite ne serait donc pas compliquée.

Il lui offrit un verre en tout bon gentleman, laissant une lourde attente. Il aimait cela, jouer avec les émotions d'autrui. Si elle était là, c'était pour une unique raison et elle le savait. Elle savait que s'il l'avait demandé, ce n'était pas pour rien. Et quand il annonça qu'il avait changé d'avis concernant le Royaume d'Arnor, elle s'interrogea sur ce qu'il voulait vraiment d'elle. Il avait pris le royaume de Gondor par la force, tout comme le Rohan, se proclamant Roi, par la mort du dernier héritier de l'un et par l'abandon de l'autre. Oui, pour le Rohan, le fait qu'Eomer, Roi légitime, ait « disparu » a été vu comme un abandon de ses terres. De ce fait, Sauron revendique tous les droits sur le Royaume des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Pour d'autres terres où il n'y avait aucune autorité, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Sauron de se faire autoproclamer Roi. Seuls l'Harad et l'Umbar restaient hors de sa portée. Il avait une forte alliance avec ces deux royaumes, il serait stupide de sa part de les briser en leur demandant allégeance, signifiant ainsi qu'il était leur Maître à tous. Les Haradrim refuseraient, ainsi que l'Umbar dirigé par les Númenorèens Noirs avec lesquels il avait déjà des problèmes.

Sauron ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, il calculait tout par avance et aujourd'hui, c'était l'Arnor. La loi salique n'existait pas, ce qui autorisait donc les femmes à prendre le pouvoir. Et grâce à cela, Léhonora était la dernière héritière et était considérée comme la Reine souveraine légitime du Royaume d'Arnor. Un détail non négligeable pour les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Allez droit au but, que voulez-vous de moi ?

-C'est très simple, fit-il en lui présentant un document, je veux être LE Roi et que rien ni personne ne puisse contester mon autorité.

C'était du délire. Léhonora comprit ses paroles et sa lecture du parchemin, qu'elle avait pris entre les mains, confirmait qu'elle avait bien saisi les pensées de son ennemi. Il voulait qu'elle renonce à ses terres arnoriennes. Qu'elle renonce au trône d'Arnor afin que Sauron puisse l'obtenir légitiment et que personne ne puisse contester son accession au pouvoir. L'abdication pure et simple, même si elle n'avait pas entre les mains le Sceptre d'Annúminas. Léhonora refusa sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il n'y en avait nul besoin.

-Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais accepter cela ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Ces terres sont les miennes et tant que je vivrais, je n'autoriserai personne à me les arracher, fit-elle en lui rejetant le papier.

Quelle arrogance ! Sauron reposa le document sur le bureau, sans s'énerver. A croire qu'il avait prévu cette réaction, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix, et elle le savait parfaitement. Il s'approcha d'elle, droit et imposant. Cette fois-ci, Léhonora ne demeura pas sur place à l'affronter comme elle avait déjà pu le faire, bien au contraire. Bien qu'elle gardât la tête haute, son regard dévia de son ennemi, cherchant un point de repère ailleurs dans la pièce. Plus il avançait, plus elle reculait. Elle reculait afin de maintenir une distance avec lui, distance qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à réduire peu à peu. Léhonora se sentait piégée, et elle l'était. Elle ne devait pas lui céder, si elle le faisait, cela en était fini pour son peuple et pour elle par la même occasion. Il venait de lui prouver qu'elle lui était inutile, elle qui avait plus pensé à un mariage. Sauron ne voulait pas faire d'elle une Reine, la Reine souveraine telle qu'elle devait l'être. Elle aurait eu l'influence, le pouvoir et le peuple. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre cela. Sauron allait défier la logique et briser ce que tout le monde pensait jusqu'à présent. Ses ennemis envisageaient également le mariage, et non l'abandon des terres afin qu'elles lui reviennent. Imprévisible, il était totalement imprévisible. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait être le maître, le Maître. Pour cela qu'il mettait les Númenorèens Noirs au second plan et qu'il sortait littéralement Léhonora du cadre.

Il allait l'éliminer. Elle en était convaincue. Si elle signait ce document, tout était perdu et il pourrait la tuer. Elle lui serait inutile, sauf pour les corvées de chambre. Il pourrait faire d'elle ce qu'il voudrait, elle ne serait plus rien, ni Princesse, ni héritière…plus rien. Le mur l'empêcha de reculer davantage et Sauron posa sa main contre le mur, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas libre de ses choix ni de ses actions. Que seul lui tirait les ficelles du jeu et qu'elle n'était qu'une simple marionnette. Sa main libre glissa sur son corps avant de remonter la robe, voulant goûter à sa peau. Elle remonta lentement et avec fermeté. Sauron voulait créer la terreur, et en sentant son cœur s'emballer, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre l'angoisse que Léhonora vivait. Elle s'imaginait le pire en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait incapable de se défense. S'il voulait la prendre là et maintenant, il pouvait le faire.

-Vous allez signer ce document, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Sa voix était douce mais brutale à la fois. Ce genre de son incapable à définir et qui donnait froid dans le dos, faisant comprendre que la douceur extérieure ne cachait qu'une froideur sans nom. Puis, brusquement, sans que Léhonora ne comprenne ce qui se passait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la prit par la nuque et la plaqua contre le bureau. Sa main était ferme, rude. Il la maintenait sans aucune douceur, la tête sur le meuble pendant qu'il se tenait derrière elle. La douleur à sa nuque était intense et elle n'avait pas pu réagir, prise par surprise d'une telle réaction. Sauron était pourtant très calme malgré sa violence. Il n'était pas pressé, il avait juste l'envie d'effrayer et de faire souffrir. C'était un pur plaisir pour lui. Il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était impatient de tout, impulsif, voulant une obéissance à la seconde, non. Il savait se montrer calme et laissait faire le temps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ou il pouvait user de sa force, une force naturelle qui rappelait qui il était et ce qu'il était. Les pleurs de Léhonora n'adoucirent pas sa poigne de fer. Elle sentait sa peau chauffer, elle avait mal mais ne dirait rien. Ses larmes parlaient pour elle. Elle pleurait oui, elle pleurait telle une enfant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en voyant sa main libre bouger, elle ferma les yeux, craignant des gestes déplacés ou un choc dû à des coups. Au lieu de cela, il posa le document et la plume à côté d'elle.

Tremblante et effrayée, Léhonora prit la plume, prête à signer son arrêt de mort. Si elle signait, elle déclarait officiellement son renoncement au trône d'Arnor. Elle hésita. Une partie d'elle refusait cette issue mais la seconde partie la suppliait de faire cesser toute cette souffrance, bien qu'il pouvait lui arriver pire si elle abandonnait ses titres. Sauron attendait et il pouvait attendre encore longtemps ainsi, faisant pression sur sa nuque comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.


	13. Chapter 12 : Echec et mat

Merci à Faith :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echec et mat<strong>_

Caladwen avait attendu dans la chambre de la Princesse pendant des heures, finissant par s'inquiéter du non-retour de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa Souveraine. Que voulait Sauron ? N'en avait-il pas assez fait ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert ? Mais il serait étonnant de sa part qu'il laisse sa meilleure ennemie tranquille. Bien que la servante ne le connaissait pas personnellement, elle connaissait son histoire, ce qu'il avait fait entre ses manipulations et ses tromperies, et elle n'oublierait jamais qui fut son mentor autrefois : Melkor. Vala qui mena le Beleriand à sa chute totale, car pour l'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute, les Valar l'avaient combattu durant trente longues années afin d'en finir avec lui. Guerre qui dut sacrifier le plus grand pays de l'époque. Sauron n'était peut-être pas un Vala, uniquement un Maia, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins dangereux au vu de son enseignement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas à sous-estimer et Caladwen craignait que les Valar fassent de cette terre ce qu'ils avaient fait autrefois. S'ils détruisaient la Terre du Milieu comme le Beleriand, il ne resterait plus grand-chose, ni plus grand monde. Oseraient-ils recommencer ? Léhonora en doutait bien qu'elle croyait en leur intervention, une intervention discrète mais qui permettrait de sauver ce monde. Sauron était un Maia, ils pouvaient s'y prendre différemment pour l'éliminer, surtout qu'il suffisait de détruire l'Anneau Unique. Cette guerre serait donc différente. Après réflexion, Caladwen avait jugé les paroles de la Princesse comme justes et bien fondées, mais cela n'effaçait pas ses angoisses aux souvenirs du passé.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Léhonora en bien piteux état. Deux hommes l'accompagnaient avec un rire moqueur, se plaisant dans la douleur de la jeune femme. Oui, c'était très amusant pour les serviteurs de Sauron de la voir traiter de cette façon, eux qui avaient toujours rêvé de voir l'un de leurs ennemis se faire rabaisser plus bas que terre. Ses longs cheveux étaient emmêlés et du sang avait coulé dans son dos. L'avait-il encore fouetté ? Non, ses plaies non cicatrisées s'étaient rouvertes suite à un choc. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui troubla le plus Caladwen. Elle s'était approchée afin de l'aider à s'assoir ou s'allonger, de voir ses blessures et la soigner. Cependant, au lieu de se laisser faire, elle répliqua, la repoussant violemment. Jamais la servante n'avait vu un tel regard. Il y avait une grande violence en elle, dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes et même dans sa voix. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une violence de rage, de haine, c'était une immense déchirure qu'elle cachait. Une douleur si intense que seule la brutalité pouvait voiler afin de se protéger.

-Ma Dame, laissez au moins le guérisseur…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses paroles car elle fut coupée nette. Le ton employé la glaça sur place.

-Je n'ai ni besoin de toi ni de ce guérisseur. Et je te conseille de ne pas insister, compris ?

-Mais…j'essaye de vous aider.

-Dehors, hurla-t-elle, c'est un ordre de ta Reine.

Caladwen ne réagit pas sur l'instant, comme pour se donner le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Sa Reine ? Elle avait bien dit « Reine » ? Si Léhonora prétendait être Reine, c'était…c'était qu'elle avait épousé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui se proclamait Roi et Maître de la Terre du Milieu. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? La jeune servante voulut parler, poser la question mais il n'y eut pas besoin de paroles pour que Léhonora comprenne.

-Je n'ai aucune explication à donner à une femme qui n'a jamais brandi les armes, ni versée de sang pour protéger les siens. Maintenant, dehors.

Blessée. Caladwen était blessée par ses paroles mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir au vu du choc qu'elle venait de subir ? Nul doute de ce qui s'était passé en la voyant dans cet état, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Caladwen mettrait sa main à couper qu'elle avait été violée. Cependant, elle obéit et sortit en essayant de rester calme et de cacher ses larmes. Elle était une Elfe très sensible. Elle qui pensait que servir la Princesse lui permettrait d'être protégée, elle se rendit alors compte que rien en ce monde ne lui serait épargné. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle serait dans une petite bulle ? Naïve et stupide, c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Quand Léhonora fut seule, elle brisa les miroirs se trouvant dans la chambre, renversa ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau et les étagères. Elle libéra ce qu'elle avait en elle avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux et demanda aux Valar pourquoi ils l'avaient ainsi abandonnée.

Flash-back

Léhonora refusa de signer la demande d'abdication. Elle n'allait pas abandonner ses terres, surtout pas pour qu'elles se retrouvent entre les mains de Sauron. Ce dernier finit par l'envoyer valser à travers le bureau en comprenant qu'elle ne céderait pas, non pas par colère, mais par plaisir et pour montrer que rien ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. La jeune femme, qui finit sa course contre la bibliothèque, se trouva au sol, étourdie et le nez en sang. Elle ignorait si c'était la douleur à la nuque ou le coup qui lui donna des vertiges pendant de longues secondes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était, entre-temps, approché tranquillement, contrarié mais ne montrant rien. Il admirait son courage, un courage qui serait vain, mais remarquable malgré tout. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la relever, sans doute pour la frapper davantage, Léhonora le stoppa.

-Faîtes de moi votre Reine, fit-elle précipitamment.

Sauron rit. Un rire très amusé. Il ne voulait pas d'une Reine Souveraine, bien qu'elle ne le serait que pour l'Arnor, il n'en voulait pas. Léhonora l'avait pourtant bien compris. Pourquoi faire une telle demande ? Il devait quand même avouer que ses paroles le surprirent quelque peu, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela de sa part. Léhonora voulait sauver sa peau en cet instant, sa peau présente et future, en plus de son peuple, de ce qu'elle pouvait sauver et protéger.

-Je peux renoncer à mon titre de Reine Souveraine, mais pas au trône…

Son ennemi l'attrapa par les cheveux, la relevant afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour continuer et tenter de le convaincre. C'était peut-être une idée issue de son instinct, peut-être une mauvaise idée sur le coup, mais comme signalé, elle tentait de sauver sa peau et trop réfléchir pouvait lui être fatal maintenant. L'instinct de survie pouvait faire faire des choses surprenantes.

-C'est possible. Tar-Miriel était destinée au trône de Númenor, elle aurait dû être Reine Souveraine mais c'est son époux qui prit l'intégralité du pouvoir, lui retirant donc ce titre.

Ah, Númenor. Elle connaissait ses leçons et l'histoire de ses ancêtres. En voyant l'absence de réaction de Sauron, elle se demanda si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non. Elle fut rejetée à terre, recevant l'ordre de rester là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres laissa trois gardes pendant qu'il sortit. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? La réponse n'allait pas tarder à venir. Léhonora était perdue dans ses choix, dans ses pensées : tout laisser à Sauron ou l'épouser ? Les deux solutions étaient effroyables et la simple idée de devenir son épouse l'angoissait terriblement. Cela ne la sauverait sans doute pas. Cela ne sauverait pas non plus les siens pour autant. Pourtant, une fois au sommet, elle serait probablement plus apte à agir. Reine Souveraine ou pas, elle serait Reine, c'était un poids considérable, non ? Mais face à ce futur Roi en puissance, que pourrait-elle faire ? Perdue, oui. Elle ignorait que penser et comment réagir correctement, et elle tentait de se convaincre que sa décision était la meilleure parmi les pires. La jeune femme resta au sol, essayant de réfléchir mais il était trop tard désormais. Les dés étaient lancés et elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Les siens pourraient-ils lui pardonner ce choix ? Comprendraient-ils ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit. Sauron revint accompagné par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ainsi que par le Seigneur Belzagar et trois autres nobles. L'homme étrange qui ne semblait être ni un noble ni un soldat posa deux documents sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire cela de la sorte ? Une cérémonie officielle serait plus adéquate mon Seigneur.

-Nul besoin de perdre mon temps dans une organisation futile. Nous avons le strict nécessaire pour une union légale alors obéissez.

Ce fut ainsi que Léhonora Elessar, fille d'Aragorn et héritière du trône d'Arnor, se retrouva épouse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sauron. À à peine vingt-quatre ans, elle devint Reine d'un grand nombre de terres que son ennemi avait conquis par la force. Reine, mais sans aucun pouvoir. Elle ne serait qu'une ombre à côté de Sauron. Ils prêtèrent serment en tant que futurs mari et femme, bien que Sauron n'assumerait jamais ces engagements en tant qu'époux : fidélité, amour, protection et toutes ces promesses qui étaient une force ne seraient que du vent pour eux. Une seule chose avait de la valeur dans ces documents à signer : le renoncement de Léhonora à devenir Reine Souveraine, laissant donc son ennemi prendre cette place qu'il désirait tant. En se mariant, elle rendait tout cela légal et légitime pour lui. Par les Valar, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait de lui vendre ses terres, son peuple sans se battre davantage. Elle avait cédé alors qu'elle s'était jurée de se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle signa l'acte de mariage en double exemplaire, silencieuse et abattue. Elle avait la sensation d'être égoïste, n'ayant pensé qu'à elle et annonçant à son peuple : « C'est lui votre Roi. Vous lui devez obéissance ». Il aurait pris le trône de toute façon, alors c'était mieux que cela soit fait ainsi, non ?

Il était trop tard, bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus renoncer et les documents officiels étaient signés par toutes les personnes adéquates. Léhonora avait perdu. Elle admettait sa défaite. Pouvait-elle espérer avoir une quelconque importance au vu du rang qu'elle détenait désormais ? Pourrait-elle se permettre, oser, agir pour tenter de protéger les siens ? C'était stupide. Elle l'avait pourtant, un minimum, pensé quand cette unique solution de l'épouser lui était venue à l'esprit. La jeune femme laissa les hommes de Sauron quitter le bureau avant de vouloir en faire de même. Pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres la stoppa. Son noir regard se tourna vers elle tandis qu'il s'approcha.

-Ne pensez pas vous soustraire de votre devoir.

Sauron voulait consommer le mariage. Ici et maintenant. Léhonora pensa à fuir mais la peur l'empêcha d'agir, sachant qu'il lui ferait payer sa résistance. Résister. Devait-elle se soumettre sagement pour éviter sa colère ? Ou bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se donnerait pas à lui ? Cependant, bien qu'elle ait du mal à l'admettre, Sauron avait raison : c'était son devoir. L'épouse avait-elle le droit de refuser ? Y avait-il viol en cas de non-consentement de l'épouse ? La jeune femme ne pleura pas et se laissa faire, détournant son regard de son ennemi. Sauron demeura calme et patient en cet instant, de quoi angoisser davantage Léhonora qui ignorait à quoi s'attendre de sa part, mais elle ne doutait pas que sa première fois serait douloureuse. Sauron commença à caresser sa jeune épouse quand elle cessa de reculer. Dos au mur, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Sa main droite glissa sur son visage et son cou avant de descendre à sa poitrine, détachant lentement le laçage se trouvant sur le devant. Sa main était ferme mais sans brutalité, pour l'instant en tout cas. Il découvrit sa poitrine, l'admira, faisant durer le malaise de Léhonora. Elle ne lui faisait pas face, elle ne le pouvait pas et ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de son époux décidèrent de goûter la peau de ses seins. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer la situation et puis, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le corps d'une femme contre le sien, surtout pas une femme comme elle : une descendante de Númenor, une fille de Dúnadan. Quel plaisir pour lui d'humilier et de briser une telle femme.

Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche remonta le long de sa jambe. La caressant doucement puis avec plus de brutalité. Sauron se serra contre elle, comme s'il voulait la briser, la broyer sous sa force. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque son dos se retrouva appuyé de la sorte contre le mur. Au moins, Léhonora pouvait se concentrer sur cette douleur pour tenter de s'échapper. Peu à peu, sa robe glissa, dévoilant son corps nu mais Sauron n'y fit même pas attention. Il savourait cet instant qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Cependant, quand sa main se posa sur la partie intime de sa victime, il sentit une certaine résistance. Peu importait. Il continua en y pénétrant sa main sans ménagement. À ce moment-là, Léhonora voulut le repousser mais il était trop fort pour elle. Le supplier ? Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle se crispa affreusement. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir son sexe ainsi souillé par son ennemi qui s'amusait beaucoup. Pourquoi prendre son temps ? Elle aurait préféré être libérée rapidement.

Le choc fut violent. La main de Sauron s'était abattue sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, bien qu'elle s'en fût doutée avant même d'agir. Alors qu'il l'embrassait sans amour ni passion, Léhonora n'avait pas hésité à le mordre. Un geste instinctif mais qui lui valut un coup de sa part. Un coup, puis un second avant la jeter à terre comme une moins que rien. Il souriait en la voyant ainsi, au sol, nue et tentant de ramper. Ramper vers où ? Il l'ignorait mais c'était le geste qui l'amusait. Des larmes finirent par couler sur son visage, par peur et par humiliation. C'était terminé. Sauron se décida à finir son travail. Sans aucun respect pour le corps de la jeune femme, il la pénétra par derrière, s'assurant qu'elle ne tenterait plus rien contre lui. Cette fois, ses pleurs ne furent plus retenus face à la violence qu'elle subissait. Léhonora avait mal, terriblement mal et son époux ne se retenait pas. Quand il cessa enfin, elle crut qu'il en avait fini mais elle se trompait. Sauron n'avait pas terminé de jouer avec elle. Il la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il prit son menton entre sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder. Se penchant lentement, il murmura :

-Je vous avais dit que vous seriez mienne. Je vous avais dit que le maître ici, c'est moi.

Il la pénétra, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se soient asséchés, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se taise enfin. Dans la pièce, seul le râle de Sauron se faisait entendre et il acheva sa besogne sans un regard pour celle qui était désormais son épouse. Il l'abandonna dans sa douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique. L'abandonnant dans son échec.

Fin du flash-back


End file.
